


Fairy Tail nsfw (With Natsu)

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: Cock Rings, Crossover, Friends With Benefits, Honeymoon, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, One Night Stands, Rape, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Abuse, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu x Everyone you want him to be with. <br/>I do requests</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Night Stand (Partly Gratsu)

"What's wrong flamebrain? I never see you think like this.", Gray asked the pink haired dragon slayer who looked up "I'm damn horny. I need to find a way to get Happy out of the house so I can touch myself.", Natsu thought out loud and it was only when Gray started laughing that Natsu realized he had said that out loud.

Gray put his hand on Natsu's shoulder and told him. "Why touch yourself when you can have a girl touch you. Come with me tonight. We're getting laid.".

That evening Natsu met up with Gray and they went to a club together. "It's pretty simple. Buy a girl some drinks, get comfortable with her and ask her if she's up to something more intimate.", Gray explained the dumbfounded dragon slayer. He had never had a girlfriend before, let alone showed any interest in girls. Gray thought for a long time that he was asexual, maybe gay,maybe gay for him. Gay for Gray, it still sounded funny.

They went inside the club and Gray started scanning the room for a potential sex partner for the night. His eyes met with a blondine with a big bust. She looked slightly older and winked to Gray "I've found someone. Good luck for you too.", Gray told him and walked over to the Girl.

Natsu looked around but didn't immediately find someone. It didn't help that all of the people in the club were bigger than him and he couldn't look over their heads. He walked to the bar and ordered something when suddenly a voice next to him asked "Hi. Are you okay? You look stressed out.". Natsu looked to his right and saw a girl sitting next to him. "Yeah. I'm fine...", Natsu sighed.

"You sure. You can tell me if you want, that helps most of the time.",she said in her cheery voice "I'm Elie.", the girl said, her two brown pigtails going up and down. "I'm Natsu... It's my best friend Gray. I accidentally told him that I was horny this afternoon and now he took me here to find a girl and have a good romp. But he doesn't know I'm gay. For him. I don't want to lose my virginity to some stranger. I want to lose it to him.

"Is he that raven haired guy that's talking to my sister?", Elie asked. Natsu looked over and nodded. "What if I'm the Girl you're taking back and I arrange something with my sister. Maybe he loves you too. You never know.", Elie encouraged Natsu. "I don't know. If he was gay he wouldn't be picking up girls so often, would he?", Natsu asked. "I don't know. You're gay too. And yet here you are, searching a girl that is willing to give you some sexual relief.", Elie said. Natsu wanted to protest. It hadn't been his idea to pick up a girl. He didn't even like girls. "I'm a lesbian too. Yet here I am, willing to be that girl that you need for your sexual frustrations.", she added with a smile.

"You sure you are willing to do this?", Natsu asked. He wanted to be sure. None of them should be doing this without wanting it. Sure, his first time might not be with Gray. But he would never be Gray's first either. And he would be doing it together with Gray. And Elie seemed like a nice girl. "Sure. You seem like a nice guy. And you're quite handsome too. Well, for a guy that is.", she answered. Natsu took her with him to where Gray and Elie's sister were and touched Gray's shoulder to get his attention from a full make out session with the blonde.

"What a coincidence your friend has just managed to pick out my little sister. Of all the beautiful, and not lesbian, women at this club.", the blonde, who's name was mumy, well her nickname at least, said.  
"Well, how about we go back to my house?", Gray proposed. Mumy nodded, already eager to strip the clothes off this boy. What he hadn't stripped off himself at least.

They arrived at Gray's home and Gray showed the two girls the bedroom. Then he took Natsu with him to the bathroom. "Strip off your clothes.", Gray ordered him and Natsu looked confused for a moment before he slowly started to strip off his clothes. When he was standing there in only his boxers, Gray shook his head and pulled his boxers down also. Natsu immediately reached down to cover up his crotch but Gray held his hands up. "Holy cow Natsu. If that girl wasn't a lesbian she would be very happy.", Gray complimented his endowment but all Natsu could think was 'Don't get hard. Don't get hard. Don't get hard."

"How did you even get a lesbian to have sex with you?", Gray asked. He had once tried without knowing the Girl was a lesbian and he got hit. "How did you get the gay guy to come with you to a bar and pick up some chicks?", Natsu asked in return.

"You're gay!? I should've expected it, but still!", Gray yelled maybe a little bit too loud. "Just shut up about it. If I could change it, I would. I just want to be normal.", Natsu told his raven haired friend. "Natsu, you're anything but normal. I think that you being gay is about the most normal thing about you.", Gray answered. Natsu looked down and pouted a little when he realized Gray could be right. "Anyway, here.", Gray said and face Natsu a little square package. He inspected it closely and sniffed it a little. "It's a condom. We don't want them to get pregnant, do we?", Gray asked Natsu. Natsu shook his head.

Gray stripped too and Natsu muttered "I'd still rather have my boxers on. I feel embarrassed like this.". He knew it wouldn't change Gray's mind anyway. Gray was a nudist. Well he stripped all the time. "You're gonna have sex with her and you don't want her to see your cock. Good luck I'd say", Gray laughed and pulled Natsu with him.

Gray pushed open the door of the bedroom and when Natsu was pulled in he saw the two girls sitting on the bed. Mumy was naked already but Elie was just sitting on the bed in her underwear. She looked at Natsu and her eyes drifted down to his crotch. Her eyes grew big for a moment and she blushed. Natsu felt something too. He wasn't sure if it was because of Elie or because of the fact that Gray was so close behind him.

Gray pushed Natsu forwards to Elie and Natsu sat down on the bed next to her. Gray walked over to the other side of the bed where Mumy was sitting and almost immediately started making out with her.

Natsu and Elie end both sitting on the bed in an uneasy silence when suddenly Elie asked "Hey. Can I touch that?", and pointed to Natsu's cock. Natsu blushed fiercely at her question and stammered "Y-yeah. Sure. I-I guess that's how sex works, right?". "I wouldn't know.", Elie cheerily said again. "You're still a virgin, right?", she asked Natsu. He had told her that he didn't want to lose his virginity to a stranger but to Gray. And even though he had said he didn't want to lose it to a stranger, Elie didn't feel like a stranger anymore. 'Well, you don't let a girl touch your cock every day.', Natsu thought.

Elie reached out for his cock and wrapped her hand around it "That's good. I'm- Woah! This feels weird. It's soft but hard at the same time!", Elie said way to enthousiast. She squeezed it tighter and Natsu tried his best not to get erect. "Elie. If you keep that up, I'll.", Natsu said but couldn't finish his sentence as his cock started raising. Elie watched in amazement as the once limp organ now got erect.

Elie suddenly wanted to try something and dove down on the cock of the pink haired teen. Natsu was shocked by her action and wanted to pull her head off his cock. But when he pulled her head backwards; she sucked hard, her cheeks hollowing, and Natsu's eyes rolled back in his head and his breath came put as a weird ragged moan-like something. This made Gray look over and he saw Natsu getting his, obviously, first blow job ever and apparently he was enjoying it.

Natsu brought her head back onto his length and pulled it back again when she was as far as she could get. "Elie.", Natsu whispered breathlessly. He loosened his grip on the girls head so she could pull back if she wanted too. She did so and Natsu felt a bit disappointed actually. But she went back down on his cock and this time even further than the last time. When the tip of his cock hit the narrow space of her throat Natsu couldn't hold back a moan.

Natsu was having a hard time not coming into her mouth when she suddenly cupped his balls. Natsu lost control for just a moment but quickly regained it again. But just then Gray looked over to him and the look of those piercing, deep blue eyes made him lose him and he came in Elie's mouth in hot spurts.  
The brunette didn't expect this and gagged in the thick fluid. Spit out a big part but managed to swallow some too.

"Hey Natsu. Are you ready playing around now? Let's do this together.", Gray said. Natsu knew what Gray meant and that he wanted to do this together with Natsu for his first time made him feel so happy and special. He took the package of the condom and ripped it open. But he didn't really know what to do now. He looked questioning at Elie but she just shrugged, shaking her head "Like the lesbian would know."

Gray looked over to check Natsu and saw he didn't knew what to do. Gray sighed and snatched to condom out of his hands. "First, you need to get hard.", Gray told Natsu. "I can't just get hard like that out of nowhere.", Natsu explained Gray who sighed even louder and told Natsu. "If you tell anyone about this I'll tell the guild all of your little secrets.". Natsu nodded nervously and Gray gave Natsu's cock a few strokes. Having Gray stroke him caused him to immediately go hard and Natsu blushed.

Gray pinched the tip of the condom and slid it down Natsu's length. When it was all covered, Gray gave it one more stroke to make sure it was good "Does it feel good? Is it a good fit?", he asked. Natsu nodded "It's good. Maybe a bit tight, but good anyway.".  
"Yeah, I never expected you to be bigger than me so I just bought two of my size.", Gray explained. As he was now lining up in front of Mumy's entrance, waiting for Natsu to get ready too.

Natsu inhaled nervously and hardened his eyes. He, too, lined up in front of Elie.

Gray grabbed his cock and guided it in Mumy. When he was fully seated he groaned and looked over to Natsu, who was struggling getting his cock in. He took his cock firmly in his hand and pressed it against Elie's entrance. He pushed a bit harder and finally the tip disappeared into the opening. When he pushed more inside, Elie suddenly grabbed his arms and clawed at them. "A-are you okay?", Natsu asked the brunette. She nodded painly "Just put it in already."

"Was your sister a virgin?", Gray asked Mumy, who nodded. "Your friend too?", she asked him "Yeah..."

Natsu was finally fully seated and he was panting "God, this is much better than touching myself.", Natsu stated and Gray chuckled at Natsu's words. Of course this was better than jerking off. Gray slowly started moving his hips and Natsu slowly let his instincts tell him what to do. He pulled his hips back; and when only the tip was in, he slammed back inside making Elie gasp. Natsu quickly got an idea of what he had to do and started slamming his hips into the Girl. "Natsu~!", she moaned and blinked away some tears. Natsu didn't knew if it were tears of pain or pains of pleasure but Natsu didn't care at the moment. He was too far into his cloud of bliss to stop his body from acting purely on instinct.

Natsu took Elie's mouth, never stopping the movement of his hips for even a second. When he released her mouth from his, she told him "Natsu. I'm not gonna last much longer. Please, hurry up already!". Natsu, who was too far to get our words, just nodded and grabbed her hips. He slammed her hips down in time with his thrusts and this seemed to be even more intense as Elie screamed his name the first few times he did this.

Natsu felt his orgasm creeping down his back all the way throughout his body to his cock. He felt it heat up and his thrust quickly became sloppy and fast with the need for release. When Elie came and her muscles clamped down around Natsu's cock, he felt himself on the verge of breaking "Just... A little more...", he said through clenched teeth and ended his sentence with a groan. After only a few more thrusts he came too, filling the condom with white fluid.

He pulled out of Elie and collapsed next to her on the bed, feeling the condom starting to slide off his now shrinking cock. "I should probably get rid of this.", Natsu guessed and sat upright. He slid the condom off his cock and made a knot in it to keep the fluids inside before he threw it in the trash can.

Gray was just finishing too and Natsu watched with longing eyes as Gray got his orgasm. He settled back down on the bed and felt said. Gray would never be his first, he would never be Gray's first, he would never even be Gray's.

Mamie asked Gray if she could take a shower and Gray told her where the bathroom was. She pulled her sister with her and Natsu just sat down on the bed. Naked and sad.

Suddenly a body slumped over him and Gray's voice whispered in his ear "You're gay, right?". Natsu swallowed hard at the question. He had told Gray earlier that he was gay and now he asked it himself. Like he was emphasizing the fact. "Yeah. Why?", Natsu managed to ask without stuttering. "I wanna try something.", Gray told the pink haired boy who was stunned. Gray Fullbuster, his crush since two years, wanted to try stuff with him that needed to ask Natsu for if he was really gay.

Natsu tried looking at Gray to see if he was joking but met Gray's lips instead. A bit unsure of what he should do, he eventually still kissed back Gray. When they broke up Natsu was curious "What do you want to try?", he asked. "I want you to top me. I wanna feel what it is like to be topped.", Gray explained. Natsu's eyes grew big and he almost fainted upon hearing this. Gray wanted to be topped . By him! His dream would be coming true if he accepted this. Natsu hesitantly nodded his head. Still afraid this would be just a joke and said "Sure."

"Relax flamebrain. I'm sure this is secretly one of your fantasies so just do it.", Natsu blushed and tried to protest but ended up stuttering. "I've never seen you as pathetic as you are now matchstick."  
"Just shut up. I've never done this before.", Natsu told Gray. Gray shrugged but suddenly remembered something. They would need lube. Lots of lube. He tossed the bottle that was on his nightstand to Natsu.

Natsu smiled nervously. He breathed in and steeled himself before drizzling some lube on his fingers and on Gray's tight hole. When he inserted his first finger, Gray inhaled sharply and shut his eyes tight "You need to relax.", Natsu told him "Otherwise it'll only hurt. And I don't want to hurt you while doing intimate things.".

Gray looked back to see if Natsu was joking but found Natsu looking at him with a soft expression. He flashed a smile at Gray and this caused Gray to relax a bit. Natsu moved his finger in more but Gray's muscles clenched again "Relax.", Natsu told him a second time. "I'm trying. But it's not easy for me to relax when you are fingering my ass.", Gray said and emphasized the you. "Then think of me as a beautiful girl. I don't know. You're the one that asked for this.", Natsu bit back, a little hurt by what Gray had said.

Gray's breathing pattern changed and soon his muscles loosened up. Natsu started circling his finger around and when he added a second finger Gray's muscles tightened for a moment but quickly loosened up again. When Natsu was curling and scissoring his fingers inside of Gray, he suddenly hit a bundle of nerves that made Gray moan and whisper a name under his breath. It was just a mere whisper, to faint for any normal person to hear; any person but Natsu who was enraged.

"From all people to fantasise about, you choose Lucy!?", Natsu yelled angrily. "What!? You're gay so it's not like you would take her now.", Gray said. "She's still my best friend. I won't let you fantasise about her. Just think about me if you're going to think of anyone.", Natsu growled and thrust a third finger inside. When Gray was stretched out enough for Natsu's liking Natsu told him. "I'm going in. Are you still sure about this?". Gray hummed and nodded. This was happening.

Gray didn't even know why he had asked that. He wasn't gay. And this was Natsu. But when he finished inside of Mumy, he had looked over to Natsu and saw the look in his eyes. He looked sad. Jealous maybe. And he didn't know why, but he never wanted to see that look in those green eyes again. Maybe that was why he had agreed to this...

He felt Natsu push the tip of his cock against his entrance and automatically tensed up. Natsu wanted to push his cock inside but Gray was tense so his cock slipped up "Gray~", he whined "Don't fucking tense up if I want to enter you!"

Gray laughed at Natsu and loosened his muscles again. Natsu tried pushing in once more and succeeded this time. He pushed in all the way and when he was seated once more tonight he could feel it.

Different body  
Different gender  
Different sensation

And he certainly liked this. He was inside of Gray and those muscles were clenching down on him hard. He had to restrain himself to not lose it that same moment. "Natsu! Move. Please.", Gray begged. Natsu did as told him and got a hold on Gray's hips. He slowly moved his cock back and when only the top was inside of Gray, he slammed back inside, hitting Gray's prostate in the process. "Guh!", Gray moaned loudly. He had almost yelled Natsu's name but he didn't want to go that far. He was sure Natsu would like it; and maybe it was the fact that Natsu would like it that made Gray not want to do it.

Natsu kept going at a fast pace, his hips practically snapping inside of Gray and it was surprisingly good to Gray who had thought this was only going to hurt for him. Natsu had turned him and Gray was staring at all the faces Natsu made while thrusting inside of him now.

Natsu's eyes were closed shut, only opening a few times to check on Gray, his mouth was open and he was panting and his hair; those pink locks sticker to his forehead with sweat and the pink spikes that always were in his hair seemed to have disappeared. "Beautiful...", Gray said without even realizing it and a the blush on his face darkened even more. Pink really looked good on Natsu.

Suddenly Natsu's hand reached over to Gray's cock and started stroking it. "Gray. I... I won't last much longer.", Natsu managed to get out. "Me neither Natsu. You're amazing.", Gray complimented the younger male as his thrusts got sloppier and more needy.

Natsu eyes rolled back in his head and his whole body made spastic movements when he came. Gray felt the jets of seed shoot out inside of him and Natsu's little thrust against his prostate combined with the feeling of Natsu's seed shooting put got too much and he too came hard and fast, so he couldn't even warn Natsu.

Natsu rolled off Gray and curled up next to him, inhaling that delicious scent "I love you.", he whispered, slowly falling asleep. "Stupid flamebrain.", Gray muttered as he spooned Natsu and drifted off too.

Mumy and Elie had seen the whole thing and decided to just leave the two of them here. Elie smiled. Natsu seemed pretty happy with Gray. He got his wish to come true. Even though she just knew him not even a day, she felt bonded with him. Like they knew each other for years already. He was a nice guy.

When the girls had left, Gray was woken up by the door closing and took a better look at the pink haired boy all curled up in his chest. It made his heart skip a beat. "Stupid flamebrain, making me fall for you..."


	2. Friends With Benefits (Natsu x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y/n means 'your name'. You insert your name here.

"Natsu!", y/n yelled, making Natsu look up terrified. "Shit!", he hissed and started running. He didn't get far though, since y/n grabbed his Scarf and pulled him down to the ground. "Look what you've done to my clothes!", she angrily yelled. "It's your own fault. That trap was for Gray, I didn't think you were so stupid to run into it.", Natsu answered, receiving a chop to his head.

That was when Erza entered the guild. She saw y/n holding Natsu in a death grip, her clothes tattered. "Y/n. What happened?", she asked and y/n just glared at Natsu. Erza stepped up to Natsu and picked him up by his Scarf. "What have you done this time Natsu?", she asked threatening. Natsu gulped and told about how he had set up a trap for Gray but that y/n walked right into it. He thought it was pretty funny, but Erza couldn't even smile at his joke and just punched him into a wall at the other side of the guild. Then she walked over to y/n and said "You should get a change of clothes.", y/n nodded and walked out of the guild.

When Natsu woke up again, he decided to get his revenge on y/n. Damn her and being Erza's best friend. He stomped out of the guild to her house where he supposed she would be. When he arrived at her house, he climbed through an open window and looked around for her. When he didn't find her he decided to plunder her fridge. But when he was eating he heard the shower running. He waited a while but quickly got bored of waiting and just entered the bathroom.

Y/n was showering when suddenly the shower curtain was pulled away, revealing Natsu "Pardon the intrusion.", he said and y/n yelled "What the... Bastard!" before hitting him. She quickly took her towel and covered herself with it. "Why are you here!?", she asked him. "Payback.", he grinned. "Erza hits really hard.", he said and showed her a big bruise on the side of his neck. "That's gonna be there for a few days."

Y/n stopped the shower and asked "Could you leave now. I'd like to get dressed.". Natsu shook his head and pushed y/n against the wall before placing his arms on both sides of her head against the wall too "No can do. I still have to think of a way for payback.", he said and brought his face closer to y/n's. After a while of just thinking and being so close to y/n, Natsu felt his pants get tighter. "Fuck it.", he said breathless and kissed y/n. She returned the kiss when Natsu suddenly picked her up "Let's go to your bedroom."

Y/n nodded and Natsu thought 'I just found the perfect way for payback.'. When Natsu stood for the closed bedroom door he found a closed door. Faced with the dilemma, Natsu didn't know what to do and just kicked down the door "Hey!", y/n yelled "You better buy me a new door."  
"Sure y/n. How about the one that loses this time buys the new door?", Natsu proposed. Y/n sighed. For Natsu, sex was a match. The one to come first loses. It's been like this all the times they had done it. Y/n just wanted to have normal sex for once. "Forget about the door. Can't we just have normal sex for once?", She asked. "Normal sex? You sure?", he asked. Y/n nodded and Natsu sat down in front of her on the bed, legs crossed and an erection straining against the fabric of his pants and boxers.

"Listen y/n. I don't know how all this 'love making' stuff works. I only ever was taught that sex was like a battle (Erza taught him). But if that is what you really want, I'll do it.", Natsu told his (hair colour) haired partner. Well partners... They never formed a couple actually. They just saw sex as a way to release some sexual urges or to settle bets. The one who lost, lost the bet. It was simple. Love never played a part in it, not a major part at least. But now she asked for him to make love to her. To have normal sex with her. The way couples had sex. A feeling in his heart started stirring but Natsu suppressed it once more, like he had always done. Y/n and he were just friends. Friends... that had sex.

Natsu looked down at his erection straining his pants "C-could you..."  
"Yes I can to something about that first.", she said and moved her hands down to his zipper. She unzipped it and reached inside his underwear. She got his cock out of it and gave it a few strokes before bending down and taking it in her mouth. It only took her a bit longer than ten minutes to bring him over the edge with her sucking, stroking and fondling.

Natsu fell backwards after his orgasm and collapsed on the mattress. Y/n, who had now crawled over to him, pouted as Natsu closed his eyes and tried to sleep a bit. "Hey. I thought we were going to do at least a bit more.", she said and Natsu smiled "We are. Just give me a bit of time to recover. Then I'll fuck you so hard you'll lose for sure.". Y/n cleared her throat. "Oh. Sorry." Natsu said "I'll make love to you so hard that all of Magnolia knows who you're sharing a bed with tonight.", Natsu said with a smile. Y/n smiled and put her head on Natsu's chest. "You get 20 minutes. Is that enough?", she asked. "Plenty.", Natsu told her. Quickly, soft snores erupted from the young boy's mouth and y/n looked at the steady rising and falling of his chest.

When the 20 minutes were over, y/n started slowly touching Natsu's cock. At first, nothing happened. But after a little while of stroking the limp organ, it stirred and grew erect.

While Natsu was sleeping, he suddenly felt the already pretty familiar coiling feeling in his lower stomach that told him he was erect. It seemed he had rested enough and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at y/n as she planted kisses on its top and all along the burning shaft like she was worshipping a holy object. Natsu lifted his upper body using his elbows and told her "I know it's amazing, but you don't need to worship it like a God or something, you know?".

Y/n pouted and now Natsu looked closer, she had undressed herself and him too. How had she done that without waking him?

Y/n kissed Natsu and wanted to already lower herself on his dick when Natsu suddenly grabbed her hips and pushed them up "Natsu...", she whined but Natsu put a finger on her lips to tell her to be patient and quiet as he leaned over to the nightstand and got a condom out of it. He was still holding her with one arm so he ripped open the package with his teeth and then rolled it over his cock with a bit of a struggle.

When everything was snug down there he allowed y/n to impale herself on his cock. Both kept still for a few moments when Natsu was fully seated and both of them were already softly panting.

Y/n, who was now sitting in Natsu's lap, rolled her hips forward causing Natsu to moan at the sudden stimulation. Natsu shook his head and pushed her back down on the mattress "You wanted plain, normal sex; you get plain, normal sex. But that means I get to top normally y/n.", Natsu told the (hair colour) haired girl.

He moved his hips back so his cock slid out and moved his hips forward again, pushing his cock back in in the progress. He kept this up for a while and turned the both of them around. He was lying on his back now with y/n on top of him. His cock had slipped out of y/n in the progress of turning but Natsu just dove in for a kiss. Nothing mattered anymore. He was loving this moment way too much to care about anything. He reached back down in between their sweating bodies and led his cock back to y/n's entrance.

Once inside again, Natsu started thrusting up into the enjoyable heat of her body. This felt in a certain way much more intense than when they normally did it. Maybe it was the change of plans. Maybe it was just because Natsu for the first time took his time to enjoy this and really give in to his feelings. He felt how  
y/n felt inside for the first time. How all her muscles squeezed down on his cock and how he slowly felt himself edging closer and closer, orgasm slowly creeping down his spine until it reached his balls where he felt them get tighter for a moment, sending a twitch up his cock.

Normally he wouldn't felt any of this. He would just be steeling his abdominal muscles to avoid coming so he would win the Battle. On the downside it did cause him to lose a majority of the feelings he was experiencing now.

He felt himself edging closer and closer to release and thought 'No. Oh no. I'm gonna Cum... No. It's all right. Right? This isn't a battle. I can Cum when I want."

He pulled y/n's body closer to his and thrust once more inside. When he was buried inside y/n till the hilt, he shot off and filled the condom with the white, milky fluid. In the heat of the moment, he bit down on the soft flesh of her neck,sinking his teeth down in it and tasting her blood for a brief moment before pulling back and whispering "I love you."

Y/n was overwhelmed and came too. Natsu had just confessed his love to her. Was it a spur of the moment or was it real love? He had never said anything about love before when they did this. He had never bit her before either. Maybe it was because he normally saw sex as a battle and this time as love making.

Before she could ask, she felt Natsu's body collapsed on hers. She looked at his closed eyelids as he was laying on top of her. He had never once seemed this relaxed before. She petted his hair and whispered back "I love you too Natsu. I love you too."


	3. Homecoming (Gratsu Omorashi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omorashi is a fetish/kink with urine. This is not something everyone can appreciate. If you don't like it; please don't read it.  
> Also, I am not responsible for any traumatised readers.

"Gotta pee, gotta pee.", Natsu spoke to himself as he shakingly turned the key and opened the door. He should've gone before boarding the train back to Magnolia from his quest but at least he was home now and he could relieve himself. He was already holding himself as he got rid of his shoes and ran to the bathroom to release the water held inside of his body.

He tried to open the door but it was locked. Panic got to him. He wouldn't be able to hold this much longer. Why on earth did his boyfriend Gray Fullbuster have to be taking a shower now. And why would he lock the door. Natsu knocked on the door and yelled "Gray! Open the fucking door, I'm practically pissing myself here!", But he didn't get an answer. Instead he heard Gray hum to the rhythm of his favourite song. That was when Natsu remembered Gray had those water proof headphones and mp3 player. He wouldn't be able to hear Natsu's desperate whines.

Natsu had loosened his belt by now in an attempt to hold it longer. He was a grown man, no way he would wet himself. Instead, he waited outside of the bathroom door. Sitting on his knees, legs pressed shut against each other while holding himself through his pants. But the sound of the running shower was pure agony for Natsu and his aching bladder. He had already been holding it for over four hours and his bladder had always been weaker than the rest of team.

He was rocking back and forth in an attempt to keep his mind on something other than the running shower and his painfully aching bladder. Damn it. If Gray wasn't finished soon, he would definitely burst. "Gray...", he whined. "Please hurry up."

The water of the shower sounded so hard and agonizing for his bladder and every minute it got harder to hold it. He wanted to just let it go but something in his mind made it so he couldn't. He thought back to when he was a kid with Igneel. He had often wet himself at night because he didn't want to wake up Igneel. That was, until Igneel would place a bucket in the cave for when Natsu had to go at night. Thinking back at it, it had been really sweet of the dragon. But he could use that bucket now too...

Natsu's focus had been lost for just a moment and suddenly, some drops of piss leaked out of his cock. Natsu stared down in shock and saw a tiny darkened spot on the crotch area of his pants. He started panicking now. He was pissing his fucking pants.

He threw the belt away and reached into his pants. He grabbed his semi hard cock and squeezed it. Now there wouldn't be any piss dripping out anymore. But Gray had to finish really quickly.

"Just... A little longer.", he told himself and tried his hardest to believe it too. A few more drips leaked put, even though he was still holding his cock. He needed to go right now. "Gray... I can't... I can't hold it anymore...", he whined. A small spritz came put and drenched his crotch area; but Natsu managed to regain control.

Tears of shame rolled down his face. Here he was; almost 20 years old and pissing his pants. Why couldn't he just hold it a bit longer. "G-Gray.", he sobbed.

His bladder was so full. And it hurt. The heat in his bladder made his legs feel cold and numb. He couldn't hold it anymore. Piss started to drip out and however Natsu tried his hardest to regain control again and stop the stream, it didn't work and the stream came out under pressure. Natsu let out a sigh in relief. It felt so fucking good to let go after holding it for so long. Too bad it had to be in his pants though. It felt good like nothing he had ever felt before. He felt the relief in his bladder but an euphoric feeling spread through all of his lower area. It almost felt like an orgasm, only longer and more intense.

The yellow stream that drenched his crotch, streamed down his legs and dripped on the ground in an already forming puddle. It felt so gross, feeling the liquid stream down his legs, but the feeling in his bladder was so good.

Before he had even realized it, he had drenched his pants in piss and was he sitting in a puddle of his own liquid. It was warm and gross and Natsu started sobbing like a little kid. The little kid that had just wet his pants.

Not even five minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Gray found Natsu sitting on the floor crying. At first he didn't see what was going on and knelt down next to Natsu. That was when he noticed the darkened spot on Natsu's crotch and the small puddle of urine Natsu was sitting in.

"Natsu. What happened?", Gray asked. "I returned from my quest and really needed to pee. But you locked the door and couldn't hear me with your headphones on so I tried to hold it till you finished showering but failed...", Natsu explained.  
"It's okay now Natsu. I'm with you.", Gray told the pink haired male and hugged him. "How about you go wash up a bit and I'll clean up this mess here? Is that okay?", Gray asked. Natsu slowly nodded and got up. He walked into the bathroom like a zombie and started undressing. Before he got onto the shower, he glanced over to the toilet. If he had just been able to hold it five more minutes, he could've made it to the toilet. Another sob escaped him.

Gray cleaned up the puddle Natsu had made and a few drops that had dripped when Natsu had made his way to the bathroom. Then he took Natsu's clothes. Natsu's pants and the lower area of his overcoat were totally soaked so Gray thoroughly cleaned them before putting them in the washing machine.

When Natsu got out of the shower he set himself on fire to dry and didn't even bother to put on something more than the clean pair of boxers Gray had put down for him before going to bed. Gray followed him and while he was spooning the slightly smaller male he asked hum "How are you feeling now, Natsu?"

"Better. But... You aren't going to tell anyone about this, right?", Natsu asked. He needed to know for sure. He would be extremely embarrassed if someone knew. Especially Gajeel or Laxus. The teasing would never end. "Of course not. This is our little secret.", Gray whispered back and Natsu told him "Thanks." before falling asleep.

The next morning Gray had woken up long before Natsu and was now watching him squirm in pleasure as Gray slowly stroking Natsu through his boxers.

Natsu woke up and immediately noticed the strain in his boxers. This wasn't the normal strain of a morning wood, Gray had something to do with this. He knew for sure. He sighed and told Gray. "Gray, finish this quickly please. I need to use the bathroom and I can't go when my cock is like this."

Gray smirked, and Natsu knew that wasn't good. "You know Natsu. I thought it was really hot when you wet yourself last night...", Gray started and the memory of that made Natsu blush and made him aware of his almost full bladder at the same time.

"Did I trigger one of your weird kinks again?", Natsu casually asked. This had happened before... "I don't want to piss myself again."

"So it is okay if we do it in the shower? That way, you can clean up immediately after.", Gray proposed. "I guess...", Natsu said hesitantly but regretted it soon after as Gray picked him up bridal style and put him down in the shower, his face just an inch away from the wall.

Gray turned on the shower and the cold water hit Natsu's back. "Gray. I won't be able to hold it if you pain me by running water over my body.", Natsu told Gray. But Gray smirked again "You'll have to.", he said and stroked Natsu's cock a few more time, making him grunt in discomfort and pleasure.

Natsu was wiggling and squirming a bit when Gray inserted his first finger. Natsu grunted in clear discomfort now and Gray got worried. Maybe he should just let Natsu use the toilet before continuing. As if he had felt that Gray was hesitant, Natsu said "Don't stop. It'll feel good soon enough.". With newfound confidence, Gray inserted a second finger and started scissoring them and curling them until Natsu made a mewling sound. "That... feels even better than normal.", Natsu explained. Gray hummed "Your bladder presses against your prostate so it feels different and obviously more pleasurable.", Gray said and inserted his third finger. He turned and wiggled them around until he thought Natsu was stretched out far enough. He exited his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Natsu grunted and pleaded Gray "Gray. Please make this quick. I'm about to burst. It's starting to hurt a little."

Hearing this, Gray started moving agonizingly slow in and out of Natsu. If he knew one thing about Natsu, it was that his bladder was as small as a puppy's. And when he started to feel the need to piss, he would unconsciously put pressure on his bladder with his body which made him made him much more desperate in a short period of time. But the slow rhythm he had started started to pain himself too. So he started to move faster.

Natsu didn't know what to feel. He felt discomfort because his full bladder was jiggling while Gray was thrusting inside of him but at the same time it felt so good. He hadn't ever felt something this good. Like Gray had said earlier, his full bladder pressed against his prostate which 'stimulated' it from both sides. And every thrust Gray made was spot on, hitting his prostate (and bladder) with every forward movement of his hips. Natsu felt himself coming closer to his orgasm and he craved that sweet release so he could finally piss so he reached down his hand to stroke himself a little but Gray saw where his hand was going and took both of his hands only to hold them above his head. With his other hand, Gray squeezed down hard on Natsu's shift just as Natsu was about to shoot off his load.

Natsu growled as the sweet relief was denied and yelled at Gray "Why'd you do that. Just let me come so I can piss already!". Gray shook his head and said with a smirk "I'm afraid I can't do that Natsu. You won't get any relief until I came.". That said Gray started thrusting onto Natsu again but this time he felt Natsu squeezing his muscles down there on purpose so Gray would hit his climax quicker and he could release. Gray, who didn't tolerate dirty tricks like this, moved his hands to Natsu's front again and slid them down. Natsu hoped that this was the result of his clenching down there and that Gray would start stroking him because he was almost climaxing. But Gray didn't start stroking him. Instead, his hands rested on Natsu's swollen bladder, where now a clearly bulge was showing, and pressed on it. The need to pee, if even possible, tripled and Natsu shouted in pure agony.

Natsu's yelling and squirming and begging for release sounded so hot to Gray. He was so close. He pressed some more on Natsu's bladder to hear more of those sounds as he inched closer and closer to his orgasm. When he finally did orgasm, he denied Natsu's orgasm once more, making him whine. Everything was starting to hurt. His cock because his orgasm was denied twice from him; and his bladder, because he was full to the brim now.

Gray had orgasmed and backed off from Natsu's writhing body. He looked over to his little uke and saw him trying to touch himself without Gray noticing to relieve some of the aching pain in his cock at least. Gray demanded him to turn around so Natsu was now facing him and Gray reached out for Natsu's cock. He wrapped his hands around it and started stroking.

He looked up into Natsu's eyes and saw tears rolling down his face. He kissed them away and told his boyfriend "Don't worry Natsu. It'll be over soon now.". Natsu just hummed and nodded as he looked down to Gray's hand working on his length. Gray's other hand cupped Natsu's balls, squeezing and tugging them. In no more than a few minutes Natsu shoot off the white fluid and his legs gave in. Gray caught him just in time and held his body close. When he suddenly heard Natsu moan again and then sigh, before hearing a heavy stream splash down in the shower together with all the other smaller streams of the shower, he smiled and just held Natsu closer. He didn't even care if the urine streamed down his legs before hitting the ground.

Natsu was in the seventh heaven. The simultaneous release of his prostate and his bladder were to much for him. His legs gave in and luckily Gray was there to catch him. Now the hot piss was streaming out and ran over his legs but also over Gray's and he didn't even complain. It felt so good as he felt the piss run put of his bladder and made it shrink again. He put his arms around the raven haired male's back and sunk his nails in his skin. The stream was heavy and made a loud splattering noise as it fell on the shower floor. After a while Gray questioned "Still not done?". This brought the blush back to Natsu's face and he tried his best to stop the stream, resulting in it not stopping at all "It should be done soon.", he reassured Gray. He hoped it himself too.

After a while, the stream reduced to a trickle and Natsu pushed one more time on his bladder to get all of it out. His cock sprang up and pushed some more out before slowly letting the stream come to a stop and let his cock go totally flaccid.

When Natsu had finally caught his breath, he told Gray "We're totally doing that again. And next time, I'll make you hold it until you burst.". Gray blushed madly and managed to tell Natsu "Shut up. My little uke shouldn't talk like that.". Natsu laughed, and after a few moments, Gray started laughing too. They cleaned each other and went to the guild afterwards like nothing had happened.


	4. Fantasy (Nalu)

Natsu was walking home. Angry and horny. There had been a fight in the guild, but that wasn't the reason he was angry. It was the reason he was horny though. He always got horny after a good fight of course. How many times had it been that he had to excuse himself after a real good fight to quickly jerk off and go on to the next one. But this time it wasn't because of the fight itself.

While fighting he had burned off all of Lucy's clothes, leaving her naked. By accident of course, he was trying to hit Gray but had no idea Lucy was standing so close behind him. He had knocked out the person he loved and burned off her clothes.

And that was the reason he was angry and horny. And why he wasn't wearing his overcoat anymore. He had covered Lucy with it before sneaking out to his house for a good jerk. He kinda felt guilty that he had to go home to masturbate just because he had burnt off Lucy's clothes but he has been loving her ever since he noticed how dear she was to him when future Lucy died. At that moment he swore that he would protect Lucy at all cost. And eventually he fell in love with her.

He had finally reached his house now and once he got inside he closed to door. He didn't want Happy to run in on him as he was doing this intimate thing.

He went to the bedroom and closed that door too. He swiftly stripped off his pants and hung them over a chair. But before he continued to the bed he got a little photo from his pocket. It was a picture of Lucy in her bikini which he got from a photo spread in sorcerer weekly. The edges were a little bit burned from when he couldn't keep his magic under control when he ejaculated.

'It's been a while since I last did this.', Natsu thought as he got his cock out of his boxers and gently let his fingers slide over the full length of his cock. He looked at the picture of Lucy as he pulled the foreskin back and rubbed the tip with his thumb "Ahn~ Lucy...", he breathed.

Slowly, the image in his brain started to form. Soon it was like Lucy was sitting behind him and it wasn't his hand stroking but hers. She was whispering in his ear how much she loved him and she praised the size of his cock. Natsu smiled and blushed, feeling flattered and forgetting that she was nothing more than an image, saying only the things he wanted to hear her say inside of his head.

Her second hand (actually his own) went down to his balls and cupped them. Knowing what he liked best, he subconsciously sent some heat down to hand and softly massaged his balls. He tried to control it but soon moans and even growls were erupting from his throat. When he tugged his balls, he had to steel his abdominal muscles to prevent himself from coming already. He wanted this pleasure to last a bit longer.  
His hand stroked fast. He could almost feel her breasts pressing against his back, her core rutting against his lower back and her hands squeezing his dick and pulling his balls.

Soon, with his fantasy now at its fullest, his hips were thrusting forwards with every downward movement of his hand and he was slowly starting to feel it in his lower back and balls. He took the picture of Lucy in her bikini and looked at it. Then, so suddenly he hadn't expected it, his balls shot up and he came. Small Flames dances all over his skin as he did so and without him immediately noticing, the picture in his hand burned to Ashes.

Once Natsu came back down from cloud nine, Natsu noticed the picture was in Ashes and sighed. It seemed he had really gone overboard this time. It would be hard to find another picture of Lucy like that. And he couldn't possibly ask her for one. He'd just wait until there was another photo spread of Lucy in Sorcerer Weekly. He heard that when he had been gone for a year, Lucy had been a gravure model for Sorcerer Weekly. He would have to look that up later. Right now, he would just be taking a nap. He was exhausted.


	5. Coup de Foudre (One Piece Crossover)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love at First sight  
> Natsu Dragneel x Roronoa Zoro

"Damn it. The merry really needs some patching up.", Usopp told the crew when they reached the harbor of Hargeon and docked the ship. "We'll be stuck here for a few days. I know that much. I'll search someone who can repair the ship for us and ask him how long it will take for him to fully repair the merry.", Usopp told the rest of the crew before heading out to find a good shipwright. When he came back half an hour later, with a shipwright, the sturdy built male started to look at the ship. "With the ship in this state, you'll be stuck here for over two weeks.", he informed the crew of the going merry and started talking with Usopp and Nami. "If we're stuck here for over two weeks, we can at least do some exploring.", Luffy proposed and Sanji, Zoro and Robin seemed to agree. Chopper changed his mind when he saw a nice bookstore and the four of them left the ship "Take care!", Nami yelled "And Robin, watch over everyone, okay?". Robin hummed and they walked away from the ship to explore the land.

When Sanji saw the lovely market that offered products he had never seen before in his entire life, he told Robin that he would check it out and meet them back at the ship. Chopper had ran off to that bookstore he had spotted and that left Robin and Zoro. Well... right now, only Robin. "Where has he gone. I just hope he finds his way back to the ship. She looked around for him for a while when she suddenly spotted something very intersting. There were devices and people who were using strange powers she had never seem before. "Magic? That can't be true. Um, sir. What is the force powering these devices?", she asked the shopkeeper who answered her with a smile. "Never been here before. It's rare for people to not know about magic since everyone uses it in their daily lives today."

Meanwhile with Zoro, who was still denying he was lost...

Zoro was walking around the town they had stranded in which name he had learned was Hargeon when he reached the train station at the border of the town. Just when he was about to turn back and try to get back to the ship, some loud voices caught his interest. He turned around and saw a bunch of people walking out of the station. The group existed of five people and two flying cats. They were all wearing the same emblem on their bodies and weren't especially the people you saw everyday...  
There were two boys. One of them was only wearing his underwear and the other one had hair in the colour of cherry blossoms and was wearing a scarf despite it being almost 40 degrees celcius.  
There were also three girls. A blond one wearing skimpy clothing and carrying around a whip and a bunch of keys, a redhead who was wearing a breastplate of armor and a little girl with blue hair that looked way younger than the rest of them. He didn't even start questioning the flying cats...

He felt like it was a bad idea to ask them how he could find the harbor but he had set his mind and walked to the group of people. They noticed him and stopped walking to talk to him. "Can we help you sir?", the young bluenette asked him and he nodded "I lost my way. Can you guys tell me how to reach the harbor?".

Natsu's team decided to help the stranger with the Moss coloured hair back to the harbor because when they gave him the right route, he messed up left and right. Even Natsu wasn't that stupid.  
Natsu was kinda staring at he stranger while Erza was talking with him about the three swords he was carrying. Gray walked up to his pink haired friend and asked "You okay?".  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit hungry and tired from our quest.", he answered to not make the raven haired ice mage suspect anything. Truth was, ever since Natsu had first laid eyes on the stranger, he had fallen in love with him. His relationship with Gray had ended since two years and he finally felt ready for a new love. Gray was still the only one who could really understand Natsu even now though,

When they had reached the harbor and the stranger met up with his crew again, Gray clearly noticed something was off with Natsu.  
"Okay flamebrain. spit it. Who is the guy you've laid your eyes on?", he asked Natsu and then started going through the guys on the crew. He knew Natsu wasn't a ladies man. He could tell from his relation with the boy. He himself might be bi, but the pink haired teen definitely only fell in love with guys.  
"The guy with the long nose?"  
"No offense, but definitely not."  
"Blondie?"  
"Definitely a ladies man. Look at him flirting with Lucy and Erza."  
"The one with the straw hat?"  
"He's cute but no."  
"Then it has to be the sexy marimo we just helped getting to this place.", Gray stated and he watched as Natsu started to blush and was unable to bring out any words.  
"Don't look. He's watching you.", Gray told the pinket who started blushing even harder.

Zoro was looking over to them once more and saw the pink haired one blushing fiercely. That didn't look too healthy to him. He walked over to him and his raven haired friend and asked "Are you okay? You are blushing a whole lot. Maybe you should get yourself checked up by our ships doctor.", the mosshead proposed and Natsu's hope dropped, just like his body temperature and his blushing. "No, I'm fine. But, a ship?", Natsu got nauseous thinking about it "Do you have to leave soon again then?", Natsu asked. "The shipwright said it would definitely take over two weeks for the ship to be repaired. We're still searching a Place To stay...", the green haired man mentioned and Natsu blurted out "Why don't you stay at our guild until your ship is repaired?".

"Guild?", Zoro asked and watched as the pink haired boy, who was actually pretty cute, lit his hand with fire and say "Yeah. A wizard's guild."  
"Cool ... um, what should I call you?", he asked and the pink haired guy said "Natsu. Some call me salamander but you can say Natsu.", the boy said with a smile. His smile was a big teethy grin like Luffy always did when he was really happy. And Zoro couldn't help but notice the large canines in the boys mouth.  
"Would that really be okay?", Nami suddenly butted in "Do we have to pay for that?", she asked. Of course their greedy coordinator was thinking of money again. The guy named Natsu shook his head and soon their group and Zoro's crew were walking towards the station again. They boarded the train and once the vehicle started moving, Natsu was out cold. His head leaned against Zoro's arm and the redhead excused herself "Sorry for our friend. Why don't we start with telling our names?", she said.

After they had all introduced themselves and the train had arrived in Magnolia and they all got out. Since Zoro noticed that everyone forgot about the pinket who was still out cold on the train, he put him on his back and followed the rest off the train and towards the guild Hall they were speaking about. Zoro felt movement on his back when they were close to the guild Hall and tried turning his head "You okay?"  
"Yeah. I just get motion sick really quickly. It's the only downside of having dragon slaying magic.

Zoro let the pinket off his back and Natsu walked next to him. Gray noticed Natsu was awake and slowed down a bit so he could walk with the pinket and the mosshead.

"I forgot you on the train again, didn't I?", Gray asked the pinket who huffed "Yeah. You forgot me AGAIN. Luckily Zoro here got me off the train."

They had arrived at the guild Hall by now and Zoro looked in awe to the big building that had the same mari as Natsu and his friends on it. Natsu ran off and kicked open the doors "I'm back!", he yelled and walked inside. The rest of his team, now including the straw hats, followed him and many eyes were eying the new people.

Zoro was looking around when suddenly a girl with white hair asked him "I've never seen you before. Are you here to join the guild?"  
"No. We're stranded here because our ship broke and he offered us to stay here.", Zoro told her while pointing at the pinket who was clashing heads with the raven haired male he had met earlier.

The scarlet haired woman, whom's name was Erza, walked up to them and grabbed them both by their hair, pulled them away from each other and clashed their heads together before letting them fall to the ground unconscious.

Zoro looked confused and she walked up to them. "Wasn't that a bit harsh?", he asked her. What if she did the same if he and Sanji started fighting. "No. If you let them be, they start using their magic. And when fire and ice clash, the guild Hall explodes."

The day passed pretty quickly and they decided on who would go home with whom.  
"So... I guess you'll be coming home with me.", the guy named Natsu told Zoro. He was blushing again... He should really get himself checked up.

The walk to Natsu's home was... uncomfortable. There was a silence neither of them dared to break and Zoro noticed the pink haired boy kept glancing over to him. Was he looking weird or something?

Why did he have to take Zoro to his home. He only had one bed and Natsu wouldn't survive sleeping with that guy in one bed for two weeks. He was a guy who needed his privacy while doing intimate things, especially when the one with him was the guy he would be fantasizing about while doing these things.

As the first week had passed and the date of the return of the straw hats sneaked up closer, Natsu felt something inside of him. And that feeling hurt. It was like being stabbed with a knife; only there was no wound.

Over the past week, he had truly fallen in love with the Moss haired swordsman. It went from a love at first sight thing to a serious crush in only a week, how would he feel when he would have to say goodbye to him in just a mere week.  
"What's wrong flame brain?", Gray asked him and Natsu snapped out of his daze. "You still know about that love at first sight thingy I had for Zoro?", he asked the ice mage who nodded and sat down with his ex-boyfriend. "Well, it turned out to be more than just a thing. I really fell in love with that guy...", Natsu shyly admitted to the raven haired ice mage.  
"Then just tell him.", Gray answered bluntly. Just like it was so easy. "Just do like you did with me. Blurt it out while he isn't paying attention and than when he asks you what you said, grow shy and silently admit that you love him. Who wouldn't fall for that?", Gray told him and Natsu blushed as he had to think about that one day that he had indeed confessed his love for Gray in that exact way.

"I'd like to confess to him but if I do it; I want it to be special and not in the same way as I did it with you.", Natsu told Gray who nodded in understanding "I understand what you're saying. But, how would you want it then?", Gray asked.  
"I don't know. Just tell him how I feel or something. I don't know!", Natsu yelled in frustration.

"So you just want to go to that guy and tell him: Hey Zoro! I love you.", Gray said just when Zoro walked by on his way back from the bathroom. He had heard what Gray had said and answered "I'm sorry bro. I don't like you that way. If I had to choose, I'd rather choose him here.", he said and pointed at Natsu who felt utterly flattered and started blushing madly. "But he's your boyfriend, isn't he?", Zoro asked.  
"Ex-Boyfriend.", Gray corrected him "We started out together but after a few months we didn't seem to fit together after all and we broke up two years ago.

Zoro mouthed an 'oh' and looked at the pinket "So that means that..."  
"Yes. I'm single. And interested.", Natsu muttered the last part softly. Zoro smiled and stated "That's good. I claim you as my boyfriend for the rest of the week."

Natsu could only smile and blush as Zoro had said this loud enough for all of the guild to hear which caused a massive party to start. Natsu Dragneel had a new boyfriend.  
Zoro and Natsu both drank an impressive lot and went home, both wasted.

Once they had arrived once more that week in the Natsu's small cottage, Zoro suddenly pressed Natsu against the wall and drove his lips against the smaller male ones. He practically ripped open Natsu's overcoat and let his calloused hands roam all over the chest of the Dragon slayer causing the pink haired fire mage to... purr?  
Zoro listened closer to the sounds the fire mage was making and indeed recognised the purring of a cat in the noises he made. He thought it was pretty cute and didn't say anything about it, Just continued until he felt something hard poking into his tight. "Are you excited?", Zoro asked, already knowing the answer. It was the same for him. Both of them were excited and erect as they could be right now.

Zoro's hand drifted down without Natsu noticing and started unbuckling Natsu's belt. When it was loose and Natsu had now room to move his hand inside the pinket's pants; he reached inside and started stroking Natsu's cock as much as he possibly could in this position. Natsu moaned and moved his hips forward into the hot touch.

"Zoro... Don't. I won't be able to last long and I don't want to cum in my pants.", Natsu said as he wiggled his hips in pleasure as he tried his hardest not to cum. "Just a little longer.", Zoro told him and Natsu nodded. He wanted this. Not just with anyone, 'cause he was sure that Gray would've still dine this with him too; he wanted this with Zoro, the hot pirate he had fallen in love with over the last week.

Natsu was lost in the sensation. He had never thought he would be doing this with Zoro. Well, he had never even though that Zoro would love him in the first place. But this, this was obviously cause by the amount of alcohol they drank before heading here. But Natsu didn't even mind one bit.  
He was so lost in the sensation that he didn't feel the kinda familiar tingle creep down his back right into his balls and caused him to cum. The seed splattered against the fabric of his pants, causing it to darken in moistness. But Zoro didn't pull back his hand. His hand kept moving, milking everything out until the last pleasure turned into sensitvity.

Natsu fell back down from the height of his orgasm and immediately noticed the damp spot on his crotch. As his cock went totally limp now he realised what had happened. He had just came in his pants. 'Damn it.'

He was still panting lightly when he noticed Zoro's cock was still straining against the fabric of his pants. "Do you need to ...?", Natsu asked and Zoro answered "Can we... um... together...?"  
"You mean having sex? Of course we can1", Natsu bluntly said. That apparently was enough to make even Zoro blush.

"You can be on top. I rather like the bottom position. And you do look like a top.", Natsu said and watched how Zoro was just looking confused. Then he remembered that he was the only one of the two of them who had experience in Gay sex.

"A top is the one who penetrates the other. I'm a bottom. Not because I'm submissive; 'cause if you say that, I'll bite of your cock when I'm giving you a blow job, but because I rather like how it feels to be penetrated." Zoro nodded and asked "And what exactly do I need to do? Just penetrate you like with a woman or..."  
"You'll have to prep me. Just use your fingers and some spit. I've done this enough times before. That will only make it easier for you."

Zoro did as was told him and sucked on three of his fingers to get them as wet as possible while Natsu got into a position where it would be the easiest for Zoro to prep him.

Zoro hesitantly inserted one finger into Natsu's tight hole and wiggled it around a little bit like Natsu had instructed. When he entered a second finger, Natsu softly grunted in discomfort. "You okay?", Zoro asked and Natsu nodded. "Just get through with it."

Natsu told Zoro to insert a third finger and when Zoro suddenly hit a spot inside Natsu that make him arch of the bed Natsu told the Moss haired pirate "Yes. Zoro. Please, that's the spot!"  
Zoro tried to hit that exact spot again but he didn't really seem to find it again. When Natsu told him that he was obviously stretched out enough, Zoro retracted his fingers and started unzipping his pants. When he dropped them, he once flaccid cock, was now standing erect.

Natsu had turned himself on his back and was now looking at Zoro. Was this all really because of the alcohol. Maybe Zoro really loved him. He sure hoped so. Hopefully he wouldn't regret this in the morning and leave Natsu here. Zoro got closer to Natsu and pressed his lips against Natsu's. It wasn't like the first time though. This time it was a kiss filled with love and passion. It was soft and tender, unlike the kiss Zoro had given him earlier. That one had been filled with lust and nothing more.

Natsu suddenly felt the tip of Zoro's cock press against his entrance and looked straight into Zoro's eyes. They were soft and reassuring and Natsu felt at ease immediately.

Zoro pressed his cock inside in one go and was surprised by how tight it was. He has kinda expected it to feel like a woman; he did have some experience with that gender.  
But this. It was squeezing him all over and much harder than any woman had ever felt around his dick.

"Natsu...", he said breathlessly "You feel... You feel amazing.", he told the pinket who started blushing again. This was the first time he noticed how cute Natsu actually was when he was blushing. The pink colour that was now painted all over his cheeks matched his hair almost perfectly and combined with the pink of his skin, it was like a beautiful pink painting.

Zoro started moving his hips and thought about what Natsu had told him. That raven haired guy and he had a relationship two years ago. Before that they had been rivals just like him and Sanji. And he could absolutely never see himself getting into a relationship with that lovesick cook.  
But it was nice to think that rivals could eventually become lovers.

Natsu was writhing in pleasure beneath him when he started paying attention to where he was and what he was doing again. He saw that the pink haired teen was struggling to hold back a second orgasm already. Zoro just wanted to ask if he could hold back a little longer because he had yet to finish when suddenly white spurts of seed shot our of the pinket's cock.

Zoro pulled out, cock still erect and got ready to give himself those last few strokes he needed to get off when suddenly Natsu stopped him "I wanna do it.", he said and nestled himself in between Zoro's knees. He gave a few licks to the flared head that had coloured darker with the need to release.

Zoro inhaled sharply at the feeling of Natsu's tongue at his sensitive cock. Natsu caressed zoro's legs as he took the Moss haired swordman's cock in his mouth.

Natsu's jaw was already hurting. After two years of being single he had forgotten how it felt to have a cock in his mouth. And Zoro was definitely bigger than Gray.  
Natsu pressed the swordsman's Dick against his palate and sucked. His tongue lapped everywhere he could and when Natsu suddenly really went down on Zoro's cock and deepthroated him, Zoro couldnt hold back any longer and shot the spurts of white see right down Natsu's throat.

Natsu coughed a bit after they had both pulled back but gave Zoro one of his broadest smiles. There was sticking some seed to the corner of his mouth so Zoro kissed the Dragon slayer and Natsu gladly accepted the kiss and return it wholeheartedly.

one week later

"I'm gonna miss you.", Natsu told his Moss haired boyfriend. They were all at Hargeon now; the straw hat's ship was fully repaired and they all had to leave. This of course caused much sadness to the two boys who had finally found the love of their life. Zoro was currently holding Natsu in his arms, comforting the silently crying boy while the rest of the crew was making preparations for their depart.  
They had only known each other for two weeks but it had been love a first sight for both of them and that one week they had been scared of their emotions was the hardest and longest week of their lives. But when they had finally scraped up there courage and told each other how they felt, they had had the best week of their lives.

"Why don't you come with us. I really don't want to go without you.", Zoro proposed but Natsu shook his head and answered "I can't. I have my guild here. Besides, you saw how motion sick I get on any type of transportation. I can't live on a boat."

"Zoro! Were gonna depart in a few seconds!", Nami yelled from the boat. Zoro placed his lips on Natsu's once more and that last kiss was so tender, it was like all of their love was in that kiss. "Maybe I'll see you again. I know, I'll come visit you once I helped my captain become the pirate King.", Zoro told Natsu who was still in tears but nodded happily now. "I hope I'll see you again soon then."

Zoro smiled and whispered something in the pinket's ear "In the meantime, give him some attention." he said while pointing at Gray "He still loves you, you know?" before running off to his ship and sailing away with his friends.

Natsu looked at Gray because of what Zoro had just told him. Did Gray really still love him? And if so; why had he never told Natsu something? Natsu shrugged it off for now and looked at how the ship disappeared at the horizon. His heart would always be with Zoro.


	6. Locked up (Gratsu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Natsu and Lucy are locked up in the Avatar arc, Natsu faces with a little problem. It's morning and his cock is painfully hard. With his hands bound above his head he can't do a thing about it but suffer. Until Gray walks past his cell and gives him (a) hand

"We'll have to sneak in so we can find Gray and convince him to come back to fairy tail.", Lucy told Natsu her plan. Natsu was looking rather uninterested and just couldn't wait until he could kick Gray's ass and drag him back to fairy tail. Fairy tail would never be the same without that ice princess. Of course Natsu would never admit that much.

"I think we should just bust down their doors and fight them all head on. I'm gonna kick that bastard's ass!", Natsu told her, fire dancing in his eyes.

two hours later

"I told you we should sneak in.", Lucy said from her cell. Natsu had bust down the door and they had been caught and overpowered. Gray had frozen them and thrown them into cells. Now Lucy and Happy were in one cell. Her keys taken from her and her magic blocked by the handcuffs she was wearing. Happy's paws were bound to his body with rope of the same material as Lucy's cuffs. Natsu was in another cell which, he supposed, was made out of fireproof material. His hands were bound together by the same cuffs Lucy had and they were bound above his head with fireproof rope. But the worst thing, according to Lucy, was that their clothes had been taken and that were now in their underwear "At least we aren't in the same cell. I wouldn't want you to see me in my underwear.", Lucy said and Natsu scoffed "Just like I haven't seen it like a thousand times.".

"I can't even move my arms properly.", Lucy whined and Natsu rolled with his eyes. "Stop whining already! My arms are bound above my head. I can't do anything!", Natsu yelled back.

It was getting pretty late when he heard Lucy crawling into the bed that was standing in every cell. Natsu couldn't get to the bed. So now he was just sitting cross legged in the middle of his cell trying to get a little sleep.

Eventually it seemed he had nodded off 'cause the following morning he woke up from an agonising pain in his groin. He looked down to see an erection tenting his boxers. It was clearly visible and it hurt like hell. He tried to get his hands down to get a little relief but was reminded to the fact that his hands were still bound above his head. "Damn it.", he mumbled to himself. He listened if Lucy was awake but his hearing told him she was still sleeping. Still, this was a problem that would seriously start to hurt if he didn't do anything about it and with his hands like this he couldn't possibly do something about it.

Natsu tried many different positions, but none of them had any effect on the email in his crotch. He was getting really desperate for just some relief of the burning sensation in his groin. He was so desperate that he got up, faced the wall and started rutting against it. He let out a shuddering breath when he finally got some relief. That was when he suddenly smelled someone getting closer 'God Damn It!', he thought as he sat down again and tried to hide his erection, which was pretty impossible with his hands above his head.

Wait, he knew this smell. It was different than how he was used to it but it was still the same smell. "Gray"

Just then Gray stopped in front of Natsu's cell. "You slept well Natsu?" he asked Natsu who was looking like shit. Bags underneath his eyes, little scars all over his body and a big tent in his boxers. "I see you got a little problem there Natsu.", Gray told him. He had definitely seen that erection in Natsu's boxers and it made him aroused too.

Natsu tried to hide it no pushing his legs together but it only hurt him more, making Natsu spread his legs again and look down in shame. "It's normal, right?", Natsu told Gray who currently looked even more like an asshole with his hair slicked back like that and half of his body demonized.

"Yes. It sure is. But you'll need to do something about it. Otherwise it won't go away. Natsu.", Gray said and Natsu thought 'Okay. This is just getting weird. He's been calling me Natsu the whole time. He didn't even call me flamebrain once.'

Natsu wanted to speak up about this but suddenly his chest started to freeze and Natsu knew the ice that was freezing him all too well. Even as a fire dragon slayer that would have magic. He couldn't melt this ice. And now he didn't even have magic. The ice pushed him against the wall and started to freeze the wall and his legs. Natsu kinda hoped for a moment that the ice would cover his crotch so the erection would fade away with the cold; but the ice stopped at his thighs and at his navel.

Now he could move neither his hands nor his legs. How was he supposed to take care of his problem then?  
Gray smirked. Oh God, it was never good when he smirked like that. Especially not in this situation.  
He kneeled and palmed Natsu through his underwear. Natsu couldn't help but let out a moan; he was so hard, every little bit of relief was very welcome."Ngh! Gray. What are you doing?", Natsu managed to get out. Gray shrugged and pulled back his hand, almost making Natsu whine. "I'm just trying to help an old friend.", Gray told the pinket who looked at Gray. "If you'd really want to help me, you'd unleash me and let me finish this myself."

"I'm sorry flamebrain. I might want to help a friend, I still can't release a prisoner.". Then Gray suddenly reached into Natsu's underwear and got it erect organ out. The mix of Gray's cold fingers and the cold air in the cell made Natsu hiss when they hit his cock.

"You've grown since the last time I saw you Natsu. Both down here and your lenght. You're as big as I am now. Both up there and down here.", Gray told Natsu who was just looking at Gray as the ice mage was now stroking his hard cock. Those long and slender fingers that were always working on shaping his ice, were now working on his cock, stroking it and rubbing the slit on the top. Those hands were cold and nothing like his hot, calloused fingers whenever he would do it himself. And he had plenty of experience with that; especially after being all alone for a year. A guy needed to get his relief somewhere, right?

Grays hand sped up and Natsu groaned. "Fuck Gray! Thats... Good!". Gray smiled and let his hand go slower again, letting a whining noise escape Natsu's lips. Gray had secretly dreamed of doing this to Natsu once. Only he had hoped more on a chance to do it while Natsu fully wanted it too and not just do it while he was tied up and couldn't use his magic. But this was enough to satisfy Gray's needs for now; although he would definitely be stroking himself later on. Natsu was way too hot!

Gray heard Natsu's moans and other sounds get more desperate for the sweet relief he had been waiting for when suddenly Gray retracted his hand, making Natsu whine and beg "Gray. I was so fucking close! Please do just a little bit more.".

Natsu didn't know what came over him. Gray was fucking Jenkins him off but when the raven haired ie mage had stopped the movements of his hand like he had originally asked, Natsu fucking whined and fucking asked the ice demon slayer to do more because he just needed this. He wasn't totally sure yet if he just needed to be touched or if he just needed Gray to touch him though.

Gray shook his head and Natsu felt his hopes crash. That was when suddenly Gray bent down and instead of continuing to jerk him off, he latched his mouth on his cock and started licking and sucking.

Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's long time rival, was giving him a blowjob. Natsu had never thought, never hoped this would ever happen; but yet here he was, enjoying this to the fullest. It somehow felt right. Like a missing part of him had returned. Why did he feel this way. Was he just so desperate for some relief that anyone would have made him feel like this but was Gray the one to give him the feeling or were those feelings directed at the raven haired male himself.

Either way, before Natsu had the chance to figure this out, he felt his balls pull up and shoot the hot seed into Gray's mouth, who just swallowed it and wiped his lips afterwards. Then, he just readjusted Natsu's underwear and walked out of the cell like nothing had happened. Natsu was left utterly confused.

And Gray, he was hurrying back to his own quarters so he could have his own portion of relief.


	7. Showering (Natsu x Sting)

Natsu had woken up in the infirmary the guild was using. His stomach was pretty upset and his head turned. "What the fuck happened?", he asked Porlyusica. Those old dragon healer sighed and told the pinket "You blacked out after that game with the vehicles."  
Natsu felt sick again only thinking about that. But he still managed to score two points for their team. Their first points. He smiled as he thought back at that feeling of victory.

"Can I take a shower and then go back to the team?", Natsu asked and Porlyusica nodded. "But you'll need to use the main boys showers. Wendy's using this one."  
Natsu nodded in understanding and took a towel and his scarf and headed towards the showers.

Natsu had hoped he would be able to use the shower in the infirmary. He really had. He wasn't to fond of showing off his body. They had Gray to do that. So using a shower in public was one thing. At least the showers were private. But undressing in a place where other boys could run in on you and see all of you. That was not something Natsu would usually do without getting embarrassed.

Natsu walked inside the shower room and saw no one was in here or taking a shower at the moment. Everyone was obviously watching the matches right now. "Lucky!", Natsu muttered as he moved to an empty locker the closest by the showers. No way he was walking through this whole room naked.

He undressed and put all of his clothes in the locker before closing it. The only things he took with him were his towel and scarf and shampoo. He walked to the showers and closed the door behind him.

Sting was walking to the boys showers. He opened the door and heard a shower running. So someone was already taking a shower here. Weird, the matches were still going. He shrugged and walked to a free locker, undressed and walked to the showers with his towel and shampoo. He just wanted to walk into one of the showers when he heard humming. He recognised that voice everywhere 'Natsu-san' He thought and walked over to the occupied shower to confirm his thought. He immediately noticed the towel and Natsu's trademark scarf hanging over the door of the shower and smiled. He just got the greatest idea ever.

Natsu was in the shower. He had almost forgotten that it was a public shower and felt so relaxed. So at ease. The warm water ran down his body and the total relaxation and the hot water had caused an erection with the pink haired teen. Natsu looked down in annoyance and sighed "Why do you always pop up at the most unwanted moments?', he asked himself not knowing that just outside the shower door someone was listening.

Sting, who was standing just outside the door, had of course heard this (well with that dragon hearing, it's no big surprise.) and could only think of one thing. 'Natsu-San has an erection!'

He hesitated a bit until he suddenly got the courage to storm into the shower that wasn't locked and saw Natsu's bare back and butt. Natsu didn't notice him immediately, too far into enjoying the hot shower he had really needed after that game with the vehicles, and Sting just looked at the body in awe. He looked at how the muscles rolled underneath the skin of the fire dragon slayer with each movement and let his eyes drift to that muscular ass. It was visibly paler than the rest of his body, which was no big surprise since it was always covered up, and Sting admired every last bit of it.

Natsu was scrubbing his body with the loofah when he suddenly felt like he was being watched. He shrugged it off at first, he hadn't heard anyone else enter so it should be impossible for him to be watched. But when the feeling didn't go away after a while, he turned around to meet a pair of blue eyes "Shall I wash your back, Natsu-san?", the voice belonging to the pair of blue eyes asked him and Natsu immediately recognised that voice "Sting?"

Natsu's hands immediately went to his front to cover up his privates. He didn't want his fellow dragon slayer and fanboy to see his manhood at all. Sting might be a nice guy but just not that nice.  
"I heard you have a little problem, don't you. Natsu-san?", the blond asked. Natsu swallowed. Of course he had heard, damn that dragon hearing. It was true though, he was still raging hard. But he didn't want Sting to know. but with that smell of his, he would definitely smell the arousal in the air. What should he do?

"Want me to take care of it?". Natsu snapped out of it. Just what had the white dragon slayer asked him just now. He sniffed the air and smelled the arousal of himself mix with the arousing scent of Sting's own arousal. Was he serious?

"Umm...", Natsu didn't know what to say.

"I know you want it.", Sting said and stepped into the shower cabin with Natsu, turned around the fire dragon slayer and moved his hands away, revealing the erect cock of the pink haired teen. It was bigger than Sting had imagined. He had imagined Natsu to be the same size as him. But the pinket was at least seven inches; that's half an inch bigger than him.

Sting smiled at the length of his idol and kneeled. This was what he had been waiting for. All those years masturbating to a picture of Natsu hadn't been for nothing. Here he was, about to blow the fire dragon's cock.

Natsu didn't know what was happening to him at all. In less than a minute he had been seen naked by his biggest fanboy who had stepped into the shower with him, turned him around and kneeled just in front of his erect cock ready to suck it dry.  
Before Natsu even had a chance to stop the blond haired dragon slayer; Sting had taken the pinket's cock in his mouth and looked up, those blue eyes piercing right through Natsu.  
Natsu swallowed hard as Sting started to work his mouth all around Natsu's length. Sucking and licking and fondling all around that glorious love-stick.

God, it felt good. Natsu had never experienced something like this before. Sting's mouth was just so tight; and the suction. It almost got too much for Natsu already. 'Damn it. I'm getting close already. He's just... too good. I can't come already. He'll think I'm premature. Shit! If only I wasn't a virgin anymore...' Natsu thought as he looked back down to see that mouth working on his.

Sting was in heaven as well. He finally got the opportunity to be with his beloved Natsu-san. He tried to get as much as possible in his mouth and covered the rest of it with his hand while the other one cupped and tugged the fire dragon slayer's balls. Natsu was choking back moans because of all this and it got too much for Sting. He retracted the hand cupping Natsu's balls and reached down for his own erect cock. He started stroking while he suddenly tried something new on the cock in his mouth.

Natsu was trying his best to not give in to the pleasure and shoot the hot seed in Sting's mouth when he suddenly felt something even better than before. He looked down and saw Sting taking all of his length in. He felt the tip of his cock enter the tight passage of Sting's throat and the pleasure got the best of him and the world around him disappeared for a moment when he vision turned white and his hearing blacked out from the blood rushing to his ears as he came with a loud moan.

Just this much drove Sting over the edge too; milking himself out as he swallowed every single drop Natsu had spilled in his mouth.  
When he came back from his orgasmic height, Natsu's legs just gave in and he fell right into Sting's arms

"What'd you do that for?", Natsu asked the blond haired male who shrugged and told him "Just wanted to get to know my rival better. Good luck in the competition tomorrow. Natsu-san."


	8. Surrogate Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain:  
> Gray x Natsu;  
> Natsu x Juvia  
> and a slight amount of Natsu x Juvia x Gray

It had been three years after the war with Alvarez, three years after Gray and Natsu had formed a couple. It had happened when Natsu's END form was released. Natsu had lost control and went on a rampage. Luckily Gray could stop him before he reached the guild where many wounded people were being treated. For some reason, Gray's voice had reached Natsu and made him regain control even if it was for just a little bit. Natsu had asked Gray to kill him in that moment, to kill him while he was still himself. But Gray shook his head. "You always wanted to destroy END! Didn't you!?", Natsu had yelled and Gray had calm replied "I wanted to kill END, but I could never hurt you Natsu.". When Gray started walking towards Natsu, Natsu tried to get him to go away before he lost control again and hurt him. But when Gray had reached Natsu, it was too late. Natsu had lost control. Before he could hurt Gray, Gray kissed him. This action made Natsu snap out of it. And that was the moment they realized they both loved each other and formed a couple. Natsu never seemed to fully get rid of his END form though. So he was now obliged to spend his days with horns and a tail with a burning tip.

 

"Gray~!", Natsu whined for the billionth time that day. "What is it!?", Gray yelled, finally getting tired of ignoring his boyfriend hand having to hear his whining. "I want a kid.", Natsu told Gray, making his boyfriend look at him, a confused look all over his face. "You mean... adopting?", Gray hesitantly asked. Natsu shook his head and said "No. Kids of our own.". Gray sighed at the idiocy of his boyfriend. "Natsu. That's pretty impossible since we're both guys.", Gray explained him and Natsu's tail dropped.

"You could always opt for a surrogate mother.", Mira explained to them and Natsu's tail hopefully raised again. "That's a woman that is willing to carry a baby for you guys. One of you donates the seed and the woman uses one of her eggs to produce a baby. But since the woman uses her own egg to 'produce' the baby, I recommend, if you guys would be interested, that you chose a very close friend."

Natsu was wagging his tail in excitement as he asked Gray "Can we do that. Please Gray? I'd do anything. Please.". And as he asked that of Gray he did his cute little demon puppy eyes and his quivering lip. "Ahh~ Not that look. Okay okay. We'll search a surrogate mother and you can have your kid.". Natsu's face lightened up, just like the flame on his tail and the wagging of his tail started again, probably even with Natsu noticing.

"Who would we choose. We only have three close female friends. Two if you leave Wendy put of it because she is way too young. And I'm sure Lucy wouldn't want to ruing her body with a kid just yet. That leaves Erza.", Natsu said and with the thought of Erza having their baby, they both shivered. "No offense Natsu. But if it's you who's gonna donate the seed. We absolutely can't pick Erza. I don't want to double the destructive powers."  
Natsu pouted for a moment "But who's left we both are close to?", Natsu wondered out loud just when Juvia entered the guild "Gray-sama!", she yelled and Natsu and the face he got when he had an idea. "We can ask Juvia.", Natsu proposed but before Gray could say anything, Juvia was sitting with them and asked

"Ask Juvia what?"  
"To be our surrogate mother.", Natsu excitedly said. Juvia was taken back for a moment but smiled "Juvia would love to do that for Natsu-san and Gray-sama.". Natsu smiled widely and his tail started wagging again.

A few weeks passed before the three of them would start with the 'treatment'. Natsu would be the one to donate the seed because it was his idea to begin with and he had seemed so passionate about it. he and Juvia went to a doctor with Gray to test on illnesses or any signs of things that made it look like they wouldn't be able to get kids.  
"You are perfectly able to get pregnant.", the doctor told Juvia, who smiled and looked at Natsu and Gray. "And who will be the donor?', the doctor asked and was surprised when Natsu got up from his seat. He looked at Natsu's form questioning and Natsu explained "I found out I'm a demon and can't seem to get rid of this form. It doesn't have any effect on my health.".  
The doctor nodded and took Natsu with him into his office. He started examining Natsu and when he was ready with the physical examination, he handed Natsu a little container and Natsu looked at it questionable. "And just what am I supposed to do with this?", he asked. "You fill it with your semen so I can send it to the lab for examination.", the doctor explained.

Upon hearing this, Natsu blushed fiercely. Was he really supposed to jerk off in a doctor's office for the examination of his semen?  
"I'll lead you to the silent room.", the doctor told him and walked out of the door into the waiting room where Gray and Juvia were sitting. When he followed the doctor through the waiting room and Gray mouthed 'What are you gonna do?' Natsu showed him the container and made a jerking movement with his hand. Gray nodded and sat back; this could take a while.

The doctor led Natsu into the room and told him before closing the door "The whole room is made soundproof. So there's no need to hold back."

When the door closed, Natsu finally let out the breath he had been holding in all this time and sat down on the chair inside the small room. Inside the room there was a bathroom, the chair he was sitting on and a whole lot of magazines. He glanced at the magazines; all of them had naked or almost naked women on the covers. These could be helpful for straight men; but not for someone like him, who didn't get aroused by women's bodies. He sighed, he would have to find an other way to get off.

He looked through some more magazines and found a Sorcerer Weekly. Maybe he would have some luck with this one; that magazine featured guys as well as girls.  
He looked through it: Erza, Mira, Jenny, Top ten hottest guys in Fiore. He remembered that article. He wasn't featured in it though. But Gray was. He looked through the magazine and quickly found Gray. Standing proudly in his birthday suit. Natsu smiled and unzipped his pants.

The door of the silent room opened again and Natsu walked out with the container in his hand; now filled with a white substance. Gray chuckled; Natsu looked prouder than he should've. But Gray also knew Natsu had been struggling with getting off on his own. Natsu disappeared into the doctor's office again and not even five minutes later Gray heard Natsu argument with the doctor "Is that really necessary?"  
"If you're really sure that you want to be the donor for miss Loxar; then yes."  
Upon hearing this, Gray just knew it was about Natsu's missing injections. As a kid Natsu was already afraid of needles, so the doctors couldn't get him injected because he would just heat up his skin so much the needles instantly melted upon touching his skin.  
"Do you mind if I go help the doctor a little bit inside? Natsu doesn't like to be injected.", Gray asked Juvia, who shook her head. Gray got up and walked through the door of the doctor's office where he saw Natsu holding the arm of the doctor away from him. Gray sighed and sat down next to Natsu. "I'll be here with you so just let the doctor give you your injections so you can be the donor for our kid, okay?", Gray asked Natsu who nodded as an answer. He reached out for Gray's hand and squeezed in it for reassurance. The doctor took the needle and inserted it in his arm. Natsu flinched but kept strong as the fluid entered his arm. It felt like it filled his arm and made it swell until it would burst but his arm just kept looking normal.  
The doctor put a band aid on the Place where the needle was and a drop of blood was coming out now. "So Mister Dragneel. You are now physically fine to be the donor for Miss Juvia. I'll let you know when the results of your seed are in. But are your sure you don't want that tail and those horns checked up?", the doctor asked and Natsu shook his head. "I'm perfectly fine with those."

After a few more days passed, Natsu got the results of the lab tests which made it clear that Natsu was suitable as a donor for Juvia. Natsu of course wanted to get started as soon as possible and started arranging a date with Juvia for the donation of the seed.  
"How about Wednesday?", Juvia proposed. Natsu looked hopeful at Gray who nodded. Natsu nodded at Juvia and they decided to do it Wednesday, in three days, at Natsu's house.

The three days passed way too slowly for Natsu but when they finally had passed, Natsu was as excited as a little kid for it. There was a light knock on the door and Natsu knew it was Juvia so he quickly ran to the door to open it. "Hi Juvia. How are you feeling today?", Natsu asked and hoped the answer was good of course. If Juvia wasn't feeling well, they wouldn't be able to donate the seed today.

"Juvia is feeling very well.", she told Natsu, who's face immediately lighted up upon hearing this. "Well. I looked this up and I'm supposed to, well, 'shoot it off' in a cup and then you need to bring it inside of you and then something about a sponge and be careful it doesn't drip back out and such. So I got some help from Gray and here's the result.", Natsu explained and showed her the cup filled with semen. Juvia accepted the cup and asked Natsu "So now Juvia just needs to bring this inside of her and be careful it doesn't drip back out?". Natsu nodded and she gave him a hug before taking off. "You'll know the result in two to three weeks.", she told him before disappearing down the hill.

Two to three weeks later

"Juvia!", Natsu yelled as he stormed inside the guild Hall and raced towards the bluenette. "What did the pregnancy test say?", he asked. Natsu had been on edge the whole two to three weeks he had to wait for Juvia to do a pregnancy test and today was the day he'd finally got to know the results. But Juvia looked up without a smile on her face and Natsu already had a premonition from the look of her face that it would be negagive. "Juvia is sorry Natsu-san. The pregnancy test Juvia took told her it was negative. But we can try again next month. Juvia found out a way to calculate Juvia's most fertile days.". Upon hearing this, Natsu's face lightened up again and his tail hopefully raised again.

The next month

"Tomorrow and the day after tomorrow will be Juvia's most fertile days. So maybe if we try inserting some of Natsu's seed on both days, it will have an even bigger chance to get Juvia pregnant.", Juvia proposed and Natsu nodded fervently. "Then I'll go home with Gray now. We'll have a busy night.", Natsu said with a smirk, leaving Juvia flustered.

Once the two boys had reached their home in the woods, Gray threw himself on Natsu "What do you think of sex Natsu? We can catch your semen in a condom.", Gray proposed. Natsu hesitantly nodded. He didn't know if this was such as good idea. "It'll be fine.", Gray said as if he had read Natsu's thoughts.

half an hour later

Gray was slowly thrusting inside of Natsu to tease the pink haired boy writhing underneath him. Natsu was already painfully erect from the teasing blow job Gray had given him not so long ago that drove him to the edge. He had almost climaxed when Gray had pulled away and denied his aching cock and balls as he teasingly started stroking himself in front of Natsu. After that, when Natsu had tried to touch himself to relieve some pain, Gray had bound Natsu's hands on his back with his Scarf and Natsu was trying not to rip it because either was such a precious item for him. "Gray~", Natsu whined. "P-please touch me.", he begged. "How about... No!", Gray told Natsu. "But Gray~". "But Natsu~".

Gray continued denying Natsu and slowly started thrusting again. That was when Gray hit that one special spot that made Natsu tense up and scream out Gray's name. When Gray denied Natsu's orgasm again, Natsu sobbed "Gray. Please. It hurts... So much.". Gray smirked and kept his hand tightly at Natsu's Base so he couldn't cum and started thrusting harder. Gray quickly reached his orgasm like this and when he finally let go of the Base of Natsu's cock, Natsu came hard and fast inside of the condom. The pinket collapsed on top of his boyfriend and panted hard. Natsu rolled on his back and Gray slid the condom off his now softened cock, tying a knot in it and saying "Juvia will be happy with your hard work. And maybe she'll be pregnant with your kid in a few weeks.", Gray told Natsu. "Our kid.", Natsu protested and Gray said "Sure. Our kid.". Gray leaned down and started licking Natsu's cock clean with small licks. Natsu, however, was too spent to get erect again either way and just let Gray do as he pleased.

A few weeks later

"And? What was the result of the pregnancy test?", Natsu asked again. Just as exited as he had been last month. "Sorry Natsu-san. This month wasn't successful either.", she answered him and his tail immediately lowered and he looked sad. "Oh. Okay.", Natsu said and walked to the bar to order himself a drink. "Mira. Give me something strong.", he said and Mira looked at him with a sad smile.

Natsu was blaming himself for this. Maybe his stupid seed just wasn't compatible with Juvia. Maybe his stupid seed wasn't compatible with anyone and he would never have kids of his own. The doctor had said everything was okay; but what if he had lied?  
As Gray walked out of the bathrooms, he saw Natsu brooding and knew exactly what had happened. Juvia wasn't pregnant this month either and Natsu was blaming himself for it. He walked up to Natsu and pulled him by the tail to make him snap out of it "Hey! What was that for!?", Natsu yelled and Gray said "You're blaming yourself for this while it is something you can do absolutely nothing about."  
Natsu smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him "You're right. We just need to keep trying."

A few months later

"Natsu-san? Can Juvia talk to you privately?", Juvia asked making Natsu look up and nod "Sure.", he said and followed her to one of the backrooms of the guild. Gray was currently on a solo quest, leaving Natsu alone in Magnolia. "What is it Juvia?", Natsu asked and she answered him. "Juvia is angry at herself for even proposing this to Natsu-san but Juvia has read an article about surrogate mothers and found out some things.  
Natsu-san and Juvia have been trying to get Juvia pregnant for a few months now but without any positive results, right?", Juvia said and Natsu nodded. "Juvia has read something about that guys can have sperm that only works to get a girl pregnant when immediately inserted inside of her body. This can only be solved by having sex. So Juvia thinks that... Natsu-san needs to have sex with Juvia to get her pregnant. But only if this is okay with Natsu-san. And Gray-sama can be there too if Natsu-san wants that.", Juvia told him and Natsu appeared to be thinking about it as he answered her "Is it okay if I ask Gray about this first? I want him to agree to this too if we're gonna do something.". "Sure. Natsu-san can ask Gray-sama first.", she told him and he smiled as he walked away.

Once he was sure Juvia couldn't see him anymore, he let himself slide down against a wall and let out a sigh. Juvia had asked him to have sex with her because it may be the only way to get her pregnant. He honestly didn't know what to do. He had to tell Gray, that was for sure. Would he agree; and if not, what would they do about their surrogate mother; if Gray really got mad about this, he obviously didn't want Juvia to be their surrogate Mother anymore...

Natsu sighed once more and got up. When he walked inside the main guild Hall again, he told Mira he would be going home for the day and left the guild. When he was on his way home, he couldn't stop thinking about what Juvia had asked him. How would Gray react? That was his biggest fear. He really wanted to do this with Juvia and he didn't want Gray to hate Juvia for this.

Once he got home he grabbed the small communication lacrima everyone in the guild had gotten from Warren and rang Gray's number. The lacrima rang three times before he heard Gray's voice.  
"Hey Natsu! Did you miss me so much you had to hear my voice?", Gray asked jokingly. "Honestly, I wish you were here right now.", Natsu told his boyfriend over the lacrima. He really did wish Gray was there with him right now. He wanted to hug him and spent the whole evening in his boyfriend's arms watching a movie or just cuddling. "How's your quest doing? Will you be home soon?", Natsu asked and Gray answered. "I'm done here. I'll be home tomorrow evening. Now tell me. What happened? Normally you never call me because you miss me.", Gray asked. Natsu could hear the worried tone in his voice.

"Well...", Natsu started "Juvia talked to me today.", Natsu said and Gray immediately guessed "She doesn't want to be our surrogate Mother anymore."  
"No! She had read an article about surrogate mothers and it said that the normal method didn't work with some guys because their sperm only works when inserted directly into the girl." Natsu paused "We think that this is the case with me and the only other way she could get pregnant using my sperm would be actually having sex with her.", he said and waited patiently for Gray's reaction. "She said you could be there if we did it.", Natsu hesitantly added.  
"Cool! So I can just sit there and watch you have sex with someone else?", Gray asked and Natsu didn't know if it was sarcastic or not so he softly said "Yeah."  
"This is a dream come true. It will be so hot to look at you and your expressions from a little distance when I'm not too caught up in my own pleasure to notice. I've had dreams like that.", Gray said and Natsu now clearly knew that it wasn't sarcasm. "Really?", Natsu asked and he could almost see Gray nod on the other side of the lacrima as he said "Yeah.". It kept quiet for a few moments on both sides before Gray said "Damn. I'm hard just from imagining it. I'll see you tomorrow Natsu. I'm gonna jerk off now.", Gray said and before Natsu could say anything, Gray had hung up on him and Natsu said there in a daze. It had been one of Gray's dreams to see Natsu have sex with someone else. That guy sure had some weird kinks and fantasies.

The next day

It was around noon when Natsu strolled into the guild hall, Happy following him close behind. However Happy was a lot with Lisanna since he and Gray were a couple, when Gray left on a solo quest, he always sticked with his best friend. And if Natsu did a quest, it was never alone; Happy would always come with him and Natsu really appreciated that.

He walked to where Juvia was sitting and greeted her. "I talked with Gray about what you told me yesterday.", he said "He thinks it's totally cool.", he told her and then stayed with her till evening. They had a fun time talking about all sort of things. When it got later, he told her "I need to go. Gray can get home every moment now. I promised him I would be home waiting for him.". He got up and waved Juvia goodbye before walking out of the guild.  
When he was halfway home, the little blue fur ball named happy landed on top of his head. "You didn't tell me you were going home already.", he said and Natsu shrugged. "I thought you would be sleeping with Lisanna again since Gray was coming Home tonight.", Natsu told his little friend. "I didn't made an excellent start with Gray but I want to try to start over. Can I live with you again?", the little cat asked and made a face Natsu couldn't possibly resist. "Sure."

When Natsu arrived at the little cottage in the forest, the door was already open and Natsu realized that Gray had obviously finished his quest early and was home before him. He pushed the door open and yelled "Gray! I'm home!". He didn't immediately get an answer so he started Checking the different rooms. He wasn't taking a shower, he wasn't cooking either. When Natsu checked the bedroom last, he opened the door and noticed the room was lit up by the light of multiple candles. He pushed the door open some more and saw Gray on the bed. Naked. Natsu started laughing and Gray's facial expression changed into an angry one. "What's so funny, flamebrain!?", he yelled and Natsu just couldn't stop laughing. "What's so funny Natsu?", Gray heard the high pitched voice of Happy ask. Gray quickly hid himself underneath the blankets and Natsu turned to Happy and said "It's nothing you want to see buddy. Let's go make something for the three of us to eat.". "Aye!"

Later that night when the three of them were in bed and Happy was already sleeping Gray told Natsu "I think it's gonna be so hot when you get to fuck Juvia.". Natsu immediately started blushing and and told Gray "Be quiet. Happy is here too, you know?". He pointed to the blue exceed that was sleeping on his chest.

Two weeks later the two boys had arranged a date with Juvia and were ready for their little 'adventure'. "Where is Happy. I don't really want him to run into us. Especially not tonight. He might get the wrong idea and tell the whole guild about it.", Gray asked his boyfriend. The pinket answered him "Don't worry Gray. Happy is with Lisanna. I told him we just wanted some time for ourselves. He knows about the failed attempts to get Juvia pregnant and about the surrogate project so he was very 'understanding'." He laughed and just then, the doorbell rang. Juvia had arrived.

"Hi Natsu-san.", Juvia greeted Natsu who had opened the door "Hi Gray-sama.", she greeted Gray as she saw him. Both she and Natsu seemed really on edge. They were really nervous for this. Gray was really relaxed actually. For him, this was like a dream come true. He had always liked the faces Natsu made when they had sex, and to be able to watch them from a distance and take in every single detail of that cute boyish face; Gray knew this was gonna be hot.

The three of them commenced to the bedroom where Natsu and Juvia just awkwardly sat down on the bed. You didn't have sex with one of your friends like it was nothing every day. Finally, after a few minutes of just sitting and avoiding each others eyes, Gray sat down on the bed next to Natsu and said to the two of them "If you are just gonna sit like this, there isn't going to happen a thing.". He pushed them closer to each other and proposed "Why don't you two just start with a kiss already?". Natsu nodded and leant in to Juvia's face for a kiss. Natsu felt nervous. It was like his first kiss with Gray all over again, only he was here the leading role. He leaned in closer to the bluenette and finally their lips touched. Juvia felt the magic from the moment their lips touched. She didn't know if Natsu realized it, but he was an amazing kisser. She immediately melted into the kiss and easily opened up her mouth when Natsu tried to go further into making out.

When Gray watched the two of them making out, he could already feel his cock stir and start to grow hard in his jeans. Quickly, his erection was straining against the fabric of his pants making him grunt in discomfort. When he glanced down to Natsu's crotch however, he didn't saw the smallest sign of an erection and guessed Natsu maybe wouldn't be able to get erect so easily when it weren't Gray's lips dominating him.  
He hugged Natsu from behind and moved his hands down to Natsu crotch, lightly starting to palm the still limited organ hidden by clothes. As soon as Gray started to palm Natsu's cock, he felt the reaction of the limp organ which was now making an attempt to rise.

Gray zipped open the zipper of the pinket's pants and reached inside his underwear to reveal the semi-detached organ. Gray gave it a kiss on the tip before taking it in his mouth and this made Natsu break up the kiss with Juvia to look down and see Gray's amazing lip going down on him, devouring him until nothing was left. Grey felt the first beads of precum coming out of the little slit on top and eagerly linked hem away, letting the taste tingle his tastebuds.  
He pulled up and let the now fully erect organ escape his mouth with a little pop. Gray looked up at Juvia who was staring at Natsu's cock with something in her eyes that Gray recognised as hunger, lust. "You should try it too Juvia.", he said, making Juvia blush and hesitate before slowly and hesitantly going down on Natsu's cock. Juvia had her mouth much tighter around Natsu's shaft which increased the pleasure Natsu was getting form the water mage's mouth. His hands found their way to her head and his finger tangled in her hair, pulling her closer and having her take more of his cock. Gray just sat back and enjoyed the show he got to see. Natsu's facial expressions and the sounds he was making were just beautiful for Gray and we're making his cock strain more and more against the fabric of his jeans more and more by the minute.

When he noticed that a little wet spot from his precum was forming on his jeans he started taking them off and revealing his cock from his underwear. he gave it a long teasingly stroke and his breath came out shuddering. Natsu noticed this and looked over to what Gray was doing. He saw the raven haired ice mage slowly stroking his cock and felt Juvia's lips tight around him. He felt he was nearing the edge. "Juvia. I'm... I'm...", he tried to say but before the words could leave his mouth he came hard and fast, taking Juvia by surprise as suddenly the thick, sticky fluid shot down her throat. Natsu could feel the movements of her throat and mound as she drank everything down till the last drop and Natsu smiled satisfied; he had been eating berries the last two weeks so that if Juvia would give him a blow job he wouldn't taste terrible.

Natsu fell flat down on his back after the amazing blow job Juvia had given him and told her "Give me a few minutes. I need to recover a bit.". Natsu closed his eyes and was thinking about what he would be doing to Juvia in a few moments "Juvia, are you really sure about this?".

Juvia nodded and told her pink haired friend "Juvia is ready Natsu-san. Juvia really wants to carry Natsu-san's child.". Natsu smiled and leaned in for a kiss again. He felt himself slowly getting erect again and reached his hand down to stroke himself a few times until he was fully erect. He gently pushed Juvia down on the mattress, never once breaking the kiss and slowly grabbed his erection. He lined his cock up with her vagina and as he inched closer and closer to her womanhood, he felt her nails in his skin. "Are you scared Juvia. This isn't your first time,right?", Natsu asked her and Juvia shook her head "No. But Juvia is just nervous. She never had someone as big as Natsu-san before.", she told him. Natsu blushed and he flashed her a smile before proceeding. "Don't worry Juvia. I won't hurt you.", he promised her and pressed the head of his cock against her entrance. He had to push a little but soon enough, the head of his cock disappeared inside of her soft flesh. He slowly pushed his cock inside and when he was fully seated, he gave her some time to adjust to his size.

Natsu had never been with a girl before. Sure, he had been with Lisanna when they were young but he had never had sex with a girl before. Now he was fully seated he felt how different it was from being inside of a guy. When he was inside of Gray, it squeezed him pretty tight around the Base where the opening was. Gray wasn't really used to being penetrated, he was mostly the one that penetrated. But now he was inside of Juvia, it wasn't just squeezing him at the Base of his cock; her muscles down there were squeezing all of him. It took him a lot of effort not to come on the spot.

"You can move now Natsu-san.", Juvia told the pinket with her sweet voice and smile. Natsu felt like he was in the seventh heaven with an angel talking to him and that was exactly the expression Gray wanted to see. He fisted his cock harder and stroked himself faster as Natsu started to move and grunted at the tightness.

Natsu quickly got a grip on himself and started moving faster, his hips almost snapping into the girl's womanhood. "N-Natsu-san! Please slow down a bit!", she asked der pink haired sex partner who seemed to snap out of a daze created by lust.

He immediately slowed down to respect her wishes and held her close "I'm sorry Juvia. I didn't know what came over me.", Natsu told her and Juvia shook her head "Don't worry Natsu-san. Juvia likes it. You're by far the best guys Juvia's been with.", the bluenette told Natsu which caused him to blush even harder. He hadn't much experience with girls, or even with topping; so a compliment like this was very nice. He started to move his hips again and then noticed Gray walking over to them. "Gray?", he asked the raven haired male. He put his lips on Natsu's to silence him while Natsu was still moving his hips, cock moving in and out of the water mage.

"Gray.", Natsu said breathlessly "I'm close..."  
"You shouldn't tell me. You're having sex with our lady here.", Gray said and enjoyed the expressions of bliss and pleasure on both of their faces. He quickened the pace of his hand and whispered in his boyfriend's ear "I'm close too natsu. And I'm about to spray my cum on your back."  
Juvia didn't hear what Gray said but she definitely felt Natsu's cock twitch inside of her and knew that Gray was talking dirty to Natsu. She had never thought that something like that would turn on Natsu this much though. He had always looked so innocent in the guild. But he here she was, having the opposite proven to her.

"Juvia. I'm about to come.", Natsu grunted and bit his lip as his thrust started to get sloppy and fast. "Me too Natsu. Please make it quick.". Natsu smiled and thought 'I have to tell her after this.'  
Suddenly Natsu felt Juvia muscles clamp down on him and he lost all self control he had. He felt all of his blood stream down even faster and gave a few last thrusts before shooting the milk substance inside of the blue haired water mage. His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed on top of Juvia.

Juvia had felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Natsu had made her feel again just how good it could feel to get an orgasm. And she knew that her orgasm had made Natsu feel the same pleasure. It pleased her, knowing that she could make someone else feel just as good as she felt herself. Natsu had thrust a few more times into her and then she felt fluid being shot inside of her in hot spurts. She had yelled out Natsu's name and he had collapsed on top of her after an orgasm that looked so intense and obviously felt even more intense for the pink haired fire dragon slayer.

Gray loved all the sounds and faces he got to see and hear and quickly reached his orgasm too. What he had imagined was hot, but actually seeing it here right in front of him was even hotter and he just shot off his seed on top of Natsu's back, covering it in white spurts.

Natsu was panting, hard. But he still managed to tell Juvia what he had wanted to say earlier "You used me instead of Juvia.", Natsu told her, totally out of context "What does Natsu-sama mean?", she asked. Natsu grinned and answered with a simple 'nothing' before lying down in between Juvia and Gray and quickly falling asleep just like Gray.

With the two boys fast asleep, Juvia didn't know if she should stay or go. It was very tempting to stay here and fall asleep next to two of the hottest boys of fairy tail but she thought that maybe it would be better if she just went home. When she wanted to get up and get dressed, suddenly an arm draped over her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Natsu pulling her closer and spooning her. 'Juvia guesses she is now obliged to stay with Natsu-sama and Gray-sama for the night.'.

Two weeks later

Natsu and Gray had just returned from a quest and now went to the guild to hear with Juvia if their plan had worked. Natsu really hoped it had. They had done everything they Could now to get Juvia pregnant and he really hooped it was enough. Not as confident as he had been the previous times, he walked over to Juvia and asked her once more "Hey Juvia. What did the pregnancy test say this time?".  
When she looked up without a smile again, Natsu felt ready to cry. He was ready to turn away when Juvia hugged him "Juvia is pregnant Natsu-san. Juvia is really happy to be carrying the almighty salamander's baby.", Juvia told him and Natsu had to blush at the nickname she gave him.

nine months later

The nine long months had finally passed and Juvia was happy. She gladly carried Natsu's baby for him but nine months carrying a baby wasn't as fun as she'd originally expected. Especially when that baby was Natsu's. His fiery temper was clearly passed through on the baby and Juvia could feel his kicks like burning in her gut. She was told by Levy who had done some research that carrying a dragon slayer's baby was even harder than carrying a normal baby. Natsu and Gray of them had taken good care of her and supported her during gather pregnancy, visiting her often and invite her to come to their house for dinner. Even giving her a part of the request money because she wasn't able to go on quests now she was pregnant.

But now both Natsu and Gray were holding her hands as she was giving birth to their son. After over five hours of giving birth, Juvia could finally hold their kid and she started crying of happiness. "What will Natsu-san name him?", Juvia asked the Fire dragon slayer. "You carried him nine months. You should name him.", Natsu told her with a smile. "What about... Kaito?", Juvia asked and Natsu looked at Gray who nodded. "That's a wonderful name Juvia. Can we keep that Gray?", he asked "Sure.", his boyfriend answered and Natsu smiled at the raven haired ice mage.

Juvia handed Kaito over to Natsu with pain in her eyes and Natsu immediately noticed this "Of course you can come visit Kaito as much as you like.", Natsu told her "You are his mother. And no one would be able to replace you.", Natsu told her and this brought a smile on her face again. Natsu was holding his son now and the little Kaito looked at his father with glee in his bright blue eyes. Natsu smiled at the boy and felt joy in his heart. Gray was standing next to him now and looked at the boy too. He could already tell that the boy would be a perfect mix of his mother and father and was a bit disappointed that he would have nothing of him but he would love his son nevertheless.


	9. Honeymoon (Natsu x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y/n means 'your name'. This is where you insert your name

When Natsu and y/n had reached their house at the edge of the woods of Magnolia after an amazing party in the fairy tail guil hall, Natsu opened the door and suddenly sweeped y/n off her feet before carrying her over the doorstep. He gave her one last kiss before throwing her gently on the bed as he went back to lock the front door and as he walked back into the bedroom he teasingly started slipping open the buttons on his dress shirt.

with his shirt hanging loose, he let his hands slide down his toned chest towards the hem of his pants where he sought for the concealed button while trying not to break eye contact with y/n.  
When he had finally found the button, he unraveled it and unzipped the zipper on his pants. y/n already knew very well just what that thin layer of fabric concealed and she wanted that sword unsheathed as quickly as possible. But Natsu was going so agonisingly slow; normally he just got rid of those clothes and rammed his little dragon in her cave. Now, he was teasing her with his slow stripping. But y/n did realize; a setting like this you only got once in your life. This wasn't like when they normally had sex and had to hurry because otherwise someone might walk in on them  
This was their honeymoon and they could make love throughout the whole night without worrying about having to wake up early or Happy or someone in Fairy Hills, where Natsu wasn't even allowed, would walk in on the

But Natsu seemed to have had enough of the teasingly stripping and went for y/n's lips. While the two of them make out, Natsu's hands had reached around y/n's back and started slowly unzipping her dress. It wasn't until she felt her dress fall down that she noticed he had finally started undressing her too.  
"Nn Natsu... You're such a tease today", y/n moaned as she felt his lips nibbling and sucking on the tender skin of her neck. "Don't worry love, we've got a whole night to spend and I'm going to spend it well. I'll make love to your over and over again until you scream and beg for me to stop", Natsu whispered into her ear making her lower regions twitch in need and Natsu could immediately smell what y/n desired.

His hand traveled down, brushing over her abdomen and tights and fell still at her entrance. His fingers held her underwear to the side while two of them easily slipped inside. His mouth found mine and as his lips latched onto mine I could taste the alcohol still lingering on his tongue. When we broke up I asked him "Natsu, You sure you haven't had too much alcohol?"  
Natsu nodded as his eyes focused again. He hadn't drunk that much, right. Then again, he really couldn't handle alcohol so maybe he should stop here before he would do things he would regret. That was when y/n leaned in closer to his ear and whispered "Then I hope this state of things will unleash some beastly instincts of you so you can ravage me hard. Little dragon of mine."

Natsu's cock surged upon hearing this and he felt some precum dripping out and moistening the fabric of his underwear. But when y/n wanted to toy with him a bit more, he suddenly curled up his fingers inside of her and made her back arch and a moan erupt from her throat. "Natsu you baka", she yelled as she gave in to his touch and rolled her hips so his fingers would touch that one spot that would make her feel special.

Natsu, though, denied her that sweet relief over and over again; letting her hang on the edge of breaking down into a delicious orgasm that she needed so much. And just like Natsu had predicted, she would beg him to stop. "Natsu, please. Just let me come already.", she pleaded as she tugged his hair to express her urgency. She needed to come, it was starting to hurt a bit as her clit was swollen in dire need.

Natsu himself found it getting hard to restrain ripping off his lower clothing and just stroke himself 'till completion but he knew he had to be patient; he wanted to toy with his lover, his mate, for just a little more.  
He pushed y/n gently on her back and lifted her legs so he could easily slip off her panties so he had now full access to her core. He looked at how her love juices were starting to drip and how her clit stood swollen and couldn't stop drooling as he could only think about burying his head in between her legs and eating her out.

So that was what he decided to do...

He pushed her legs aside and took a deep whiff of the most natural scent a person could carry around before licking slowly all over her core, stopping just before he arrived at her clit. If she thought he was a tease just now he would let her see something.

He licked all around her clit, still not touching it, and inserted his tongue in her entrance to not spill any of the juices produced by the female. When he had lapped up about everything he got started on her clit. He licked over it and softly bit down on the swollen bud until she came and he could start with the licking all over again, this time making sure there was still some left he could use as a natural lube.

Then it was finally time to release the dragon. Natsu could finally release his cock from the restraints of his boxers and threw the fabric, with a growing spot of precum on the front, somewhere inside of the dark room.  
The head of his cock had grown darker as he slowly got closer and closer to his end by the constant stimulation of y/n's words and any brief touches that accidentally hit his crotch.  
A twitch went over the whole length of his cock as he looked at y/n's entrance that was ready and needy to swallow him whole. Even though he had felt that sensation many times and he was sure he would feel it many more, he still wondered everytime if it would be somehow different this time.

He pressed his cock against her entrance and kissed her once more. He held her close as he pressed his cock inside and he had never felt this close to her in their entire life. Maybe it was just the change in moods and that this was their first night spent as a married couple, maybe it were those rings they were wearing now that let them feel even closer than before. Or maybe they had just grown a lot closer to each other and was this just how people that really bonded with each other felt when they had sex.

It felt as if they had become one and when Natsu looked at where his cock slid in and out of y/n's body he started to feel more and more as one too. They would be in this together. Now and always.

"I love you y/n", he said as he placed his forehead against her and he felt her legs pull his body closer to hers in a way of saying that she wanted him more, needed him more. Natsu gladly accepted this and let her pull him closer "I love you too Natsu.", she answered him as their lips collided once more and Natsu hit her special spot over and over again, making both of them feel wonderful at the same time.

Natsu rolled off of her panting. This had been the best sex he had ever had. He waited a minute until he had caught his breath and turned over to his wife. "Wanna go once more?"

They ended up doing it all night long until the first rays of sun started lighting their bedroom. Only late in the afternoon, they were able to go to the guild; y/n, though, had to be carried by her husband since her legs didn't really wanted to work how she wanted it.


	10. Return (Natsu x Erza)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter; the disbanding of the guild never happened.

Natsu smiled as he looked down from the hill where he was standing with Happy sitting on his head. 'Finally home again.' Natsu thought as he looked down to see the city he had lived in from when he was just a little kid. He couldn't wait to see his friends again. "Let's go say hi to our friends", Natsu said as he picked up his bag and started walking down the hill to the building that felt like home. To Fairy Tail...

He reached out for the door but hesitated. He hadn't been here in a year. What if everything had changed. What if Erza had hooked up with Jellal in the meantime.  
He know it sounded stupid. No way that the two of them would be brave enough to admit to each other that they loved each other. But it still was something Natsu didn't want to happen. He had found out that he loved Erza while on his trip and had thought more than often about how he would feel if he came back and found out that Erza had hooked up with Jellal.

He shook his head and looked up to Happy, currently floating next to him "Ready?" he asked his little furry friend who nodded. Natsu breathed in once more before pushing open the big wooden doors of the guild.  
"Hey guys! Guess who's back!?", he yelled and everyone looked up at the familiar voice before the whole guild erupted in cheers as the 'lost son' had returned.

Suddenly, Natsu was tackled to the floor by the hug of a little girl. "Natsu-san! I missed you!"  
"Wendy" Natsu said enthusiastic, happy to see the little girl who he saw as his little sister again "You've grown, haven't you?"

The next one to face him was Lucy; who's greeting was a slap in his face. Natsu was still holding the place she had hit when she hugged him.  
Erza and Gray were next; Erza immediately clanking him against her armor as Gray ruffled his hair and teased him about how he was still smaller than him. Natsu managed to get out of their grip and excused himself to use the boys room.

When he had relieved himself he sat down next to Erza at the table their team was sitting and they started chatting. "You sure have changed a lot Natsu", she noticed as she looked at his face.  
His hair was long now and he just looked older too; but that was maybe thanks to the stubble on his face.  
"Ya think? Am I now hot on the outside too?", Natsu asked the scarlet haired woman who seemed to be thinking. That was when she remembered what she had said to him after the whole Ichiya incident and Natsu was down about not being listed in Sorcerer Weekly's top ten of hot men. She had told him that it wasn't important to be hot on the inside as long as your heart was beautiful.

"Of course Natsu.", she said with a smile and Natsu's face lightened up. He gave her a hug and whispered in her ear "Wanna have some fun tonight with me?"  
Natsu originally expected her to hit him but her face just turned scarlet as she nodded. Natsu's smile grew as he whispered "See you at eight", Natsu told her as he got up and told everyone he was going home for a shower and a nap.

The walk home was more like running until they got home. After not being there for a year they were actually pretty surprised it was still so tidy. It was like someone had looked after it for a year. As the door closed after Natsu, he threw off his waistcoat and started on his belt.

He threw his clothes on the floor in the bathroom and turned on the shower. Once he was standing underneath the hot water, Happy joined him and they showered together. While Natsu was dressing again, not that he wore much more than his boxers and a shirt, he told Happy. "Hey, do you think you could spend the night with Wendy? I kinda have something date-ish with Erza tonight", he lied. He knew Erza was only coming over because they were gonna have sex but he couldn't possibly tell Happy about that.  
"Sure. No problem.", Happy replied and gave Natsu a wink before flying to the door. As the cat flew out of the door he yelled at Natsu "Don't forget to use protection!"  
So Happy did know. That actually wasn't much of a surprise since Natsu had slept with a few girls while they were on their training journey. He called it some kind of personal training.

Natsu yawned as he went to his bedroom to nap a bit. He would definitely need a power nap if he wanted to perform optimally. He let himself fall face first on the fluffy bed "Finally a bed again!" he says out loud to no one in particular. Before he even has the chance to set his alarm at seven thirty, he's already fallen asleep and happily snores away after his year long training journey.

It should have been close to eight when Erza showed up at the fire dragon's place. She looked down to see her armor and quickly requiped in something more casual before she knocked on the door. There was no answer so she knocked again. Again no answer. This ticked Erza off a little bit; Natsu had asked her to come around eight and know he wasn't here himself.

That was when she remembered he had said something about taking a nap. She knew Natsu was a heavy sleeper so maybe he just slept through it. She felt the door and found it unlocked.

As she walked in she heard the snoring vibrating thoughout the house. So she had been right after all.

She walked towards the source of the noise and found Natsu on his bed, an erection already tenting his boxers.

'Already excited about what we are about to do huh? Guess I can't have him wait much longer then.', Erza thought as she walked towards the bed and unzipped her boots so she could get rid of them. She sat down on the bed just next to Natsu and looked down at his crotch were his member stood up proudly.

She reached inside his boxers and got his erect cock out of it. She looked at it for a few moments before wrapping her hands around it, starting at the base and slowly stroking rigt up to the top where she gives it a small turn and goes down again.

Natsu woke up feeling amazing. He looked down to his crotch expecting to see messy blankets but instead he saw Erza stroking his cock. Just when he wanted to call out to her, she wrapped her mouth around his cock and Natsu let a moan escape his throat.

Erza looked up to meet Natsu's face and let the cock escape her mouth with a pop. "So you're finally awake huh?", she asked him. Natsu nodded, stunned. He had thought he would be on top here but he definitely wasn't. "Let's get started then, right?" she asked him and Natsu could only nod again.

When Erza suddenly requiped out of her clothes and looked down to him, he started to strip off his shirt and boxers. Now they were both naked, Erza said "You seem pretty confident in these things for a virgin."

"That might be because I'm not a virgin anymore.", Natsu told the red-haired mage who stared at him in confusion. "You're not? But before you departed you..."

"That's a year ago Erza. Don't you think a guy of my age would want to have some fun? I've lost my virginity to girl I met on a farm two months into training."

Erza looked a bit shocked to this. She had never expected Natsu to be the kind of man who would just have sex with some random girl he met on his journey. She maybe, kinda had hoped to be the one who could take his virginity. But she had lost hers as well; she just couldn't say no when Jellal had asked her to spend the night with him.

"Well, now that's off the table; let's start, won't we?", Natsu asked and Erza nodded. She was pretty nervous doing this with Natsu; it felt like her first time all over again. But that was just silly; she knew she could fully trust Natsu, she had known him since they were little kids too.  
"Wait just a sec.", Natsu suddenly said before getting off the bed and walking over to where he had thrown his backpack when he had gotten back. He started rummaging through it while muttering "It should be somewhere around here. I hope I didn't ran out... I didn't check last time.". After a little more rummaging throughout the backpack, he said "aha!" and kept up a square package. Luckily Natsu thought about protection.

He walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge, his legs spread open. He opened the package and rolled the condom down his curved cock with ease, he had done this multiple times in the last year and didn't hesitate like Jellal had.

He gave his cock a last stroke to check if everything was snug down there and turned to Erza "Are you ready Erza?", he asked her and smiled. Erza nodded as she laid down on the bed waiting for Natsu to make his move. He moved over to her and pressed his lips on hers. Erza immediately melted into the kiss and couldn't help but think 'Little innocent Natsu has grown up into a man who knows how to pleasure women. He'll make a girl really happy one day.'

When they broke up for air, Natsu reached down in between their bodies and guided his cock to Erza's entrance. He rested the tip at the entrance and looked in her eyes to spot any kind of hesitation if there would be any; instead, he only found determination, lust and something he couldn't really make out.  
He pressed inside without any hesitation and as he nestled himself balls deep in the scarlet haired woman, he sucked on the tender skin of her neck. When he found a soft spot in her pale neck, he bit down and sucked on the same place to leave a nice mark. There was something Natsu really liked; and that was seeing girls with his mark.  
He left his face buried withing her neck and hair for a little longer. The crook of the neck was one of the places that smelled the most like the person, just like the crotch, armpits and in between their breasts with girls.

When he looked up again he saw Erza smiling. It was kinda weird. Not the fact that she was smiling; it was weird to see her lying here stark naked in his bed; his first girl friend and the first girl he had really fallen in love with. Sure, he might have had some meaningless flings on his training journey, but he would always be thinking about Erza whenever he had sex with a girl or just when he was jacking off. Maybe that was why he always got in bed with red haired girls. But none of them had a hair colour so bright and vivid as Erza, none had such a beautiful scarlet colour.

Natsu started thrusting but he wasn't in control for a very long time 'cause, like he had expected, she made him feel so good, so much better than the other girls, so overwhelmed, that soon he was a moaning mess that, instead of thrusting properly inside, just snapped his hips in instinctively pleasure.  
Soon she was riding him and had him in control like none other than the fairy Queen Titania could.  
But she felt herself quickly nearing her end too. Natsu's cock was like magic, it made her feel so good. And she had to admit, she was kinda surprised when she saw his size; he was kinda gigantic. Jellal was nothing compared to that mammoth. She could only compare him to what he had when they were kids and she should say; puberty hit Natsu like his motion sickness on a rollercoaster.

"God Natsu. You're so big!", Erza yelled upon almost hitting her orgasm. This praise was all Natsu needed for that last effort he needed and he thrust in hard making them both hit their climaxes and make it seem like there was nothing else in the world than us the two of them. Natsu held Erza tightly as the last of his orgasm thundered through his body. He collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes, almost immediately falling asleep while holding Erza close.

As she came back down from her orgasmic heights and noticed the pink haired boy had fallen asleep; she hesitated. Should she stay or should she go? Should she wake him up?  
When she felt Natsu pulling her closer against his chest, she decided that it wouldn't hurt to stay the night with Natsu for once so she just relaxed and closed her eyes when she suddenly heard him say "I love you Erza. I want you to stay with me forever."  
And that was the moment that Erza Scarlet decided that she would stay with him together. 'Cause destructive or not; always fighting with Gray or not. He still was the nicest guy she knew and she would do everything for him


	11. Temptation (E.N.D x Lucy)

It had happened. Zeref had opened the book of E.N.D and the demon had been released. It had taken over Natsu's body and however all of the mages currently gathered at the fairy tail guild had tried to stop him, he had just been too strong and the mages had suffered from their injuries. Even Gray and Erza weren't able to stop him, being injured too much after the war to muster up their full strength.  
The demon like creature with the familiar pink hair had taken Lucy with him saying he would torture the guy trapped inside with this vulptous creature.

The demon had taken the blonde with him somewhere to a cave up high in the sky where no mage could ever possibly reach. Not even Happy could possibly fly this long.  
When the demon had thrown her down on the floor before slowly folding his wings in, she asked him "Why would you take me?"  
"I told you already, didn't I? It's to torture that guy inside of me.", the demon said with a deep voice that still looked a bit like Natsu's old voice.  
"And how would you torture Natsu by kidnapping me?", she asked and the demon smirked before answering "It seemed that this guy inside me loved you."

Lucy looked stunned and Natsu screamed 'Don't you fucking dare touching what's mine! You're gonna regret this demon asshole!'  
"And how would you do anything about it?", the demon said out loud and Lucy looked up a bit weird at their semi-internal, semi-external conversation. 'Please, just let her be. I love her. I swore to protect her until my death. Please don't hurt her!', Natsu pleaded to the demon.

"I see. This guy actually loves you. Then I think I'm gonna keep you for myself. He'll love what I'm gonna make you do to me.", the demon told Lucy and ended his sentence with a hysterical laughter. Lucy wanted to escape. What was he gonna make her do. But she couldn't escape. What should she do?

"Now...", E.N.D started as he grabbed Lucy by her hair and held her up so she was on the same height as him, which was at least a few inches higher as Natsu so she was easily lifted off the ground by the demon.  
"I'm in the mood for something really nice... And I'm sure this dragon inside wouldn't mind being sucked off by a beautiful blonde"  
'You sick bastard. Don't let Lucy do something like that!'  
"Oh. I do with 'Lucy' just what I like.", the demon answered the voice in his head before ripping off the remains of his pants and revealing a weird looking, reptile like cock.  
"No way I'm sucking you off!", Lucy yelled and the demon threw her back on the ground.

"Silly girl. You act like you still have a choice.", the demon hissed and glared down as he grabbed her hair again and pulled her closer to him until her face was just in front of his cock. "And just try to do filthy tricks like biting me. I'll kill you and fuck your dead body until it starts rotting."

Lucy knew she didn't have choice and started leaning towards the demon's cock. "I'm sorry Natsu...", she said softly but Natsu heard it clearly 'No! Lucy! Please don't do this!', he pleaded but she couldn't hear him; He still was only a voice in the head of E.N.D

But Lucy looked up into the eyes of the demo as if she had just heard him and shook her head "Natsu. I'm doing this for both of us. You have to get stronger and beat this demon. I know you can."  
"Lucy..."  
It was a mere whisper but Lucy was sure of it. She had heard Natsu's voice. She felt the claws in her hair tighten their grip as the demon tried to take full possession of the body again and forced her down on his cock. A moan erupted in the head of the demon "You're enjoying this, aren't you Natsu? How about I let Lucy hear you moaning?", the demon asked out loud and got a loud shout 'NO!' back in his head. Deciding to pester the teen inside him a bit he did it though and Lucy heard Natsu's moan the next time one escaped his throat.

She looked up. For just a moment, Natsu seemed to be winning the war against this demon but Lucy knew it was only because the demon gave up his power for a moment so he could let Lucy hear Natsu's voice to torture the boy a bit and let him face this embarrassment.  
But the scales grew back and the demon took full control of Natsu's body again once Natsu lost control over his body as he reached his climax.

The demon/Natsu came in her mouth and pulled her down on her cock making her gag a little. She coughed up most of the semen released in her mouth and as the demon had once more taken fully control, he threw her aside and flew out of the cave.

It was long past midnight when the demon returned to sleep and Lucy was long asleep when this happened. It was only the next morning that she realised the demon had returned. And she realised it in a harsh way.  
"Useless little bitch!", the demon yelled as he kicked the girl across the room "W-what's wrong m-master", she asked meekly; afraid to anger the demon even more.  
"You see this?", the demon asked her as he pointed at his throbbing cock. Lucy nodded, her throat to tight to get out words. "What good is a sex slave like you if you can't even take care of my needs!?", he yelled "Jerk me off!", he ordered her but she answered "No. I won't do that."

The demon smirked and he looked really ticked off now. He picked Lucy up by her throat and squeezed on it as he lifted her off the ground. "What did I say about pulling tricks on me. You don't actually think you still have a choice, right?", he asked her as he threw her against a wall. Lucy screamed in pain as her back hit the hard stone wall of the cave and suddenly handcuffs of fire that burned in her skin bound her against it.  
E.N.D stood right in front of her and his eyes seemed to be gleaming red as he started stroking his cock into her face "Don't worry little girl. You'll break. I'll get you to that point and far behind that."

Days passed and changed in weeks before Lucy finally broke just like Natsu had long ago at the sight of the person he loved tortured and assaulted like that.

"Master. A problem seems to have popped up again.", Lucy said as she grabbed the demon's arousal "Do you want me to take care of it?", she asked her master who shook his head and pushed the girl away "I've got a much better idea. Natsu, who could hear all of the thoughts going through the head of the demon, raised his voice again for the first time in weeks and yelled 'No! You can't do that. She's still a virgin. Don't fucking hurt her!'

E.N.D just overtook his mind to shut up the boy trapped inside and ripped off Lucy's clothes. Lucy, who now got what the demon was planning, got scared. He was going to hurt her good and she didn't want that. But at the same time she didn't dare to speak up against the demon after what he had done to her everything she spoke up to him. So she just let her master do as he pleased and rape her.

Tears started to stream down her cheeks as the demon pulled her legs apart and rammed his cock inside; ripping her hymen and not even giving her time to recover. He kept thrusting in and out at a high rhythm and didn't stop once to ask how she was doing. This until he came and he pulled out, only to toss her body away now he did no longer need her.

Lucy couldn't help but cry. She didn't want to stay here any longer but it had been weeks since the demon had kidnapped and no one had showed up to rescue her. She should give up that last bit of hope she had. She had hoped that Natsu could win from the terrible demon but it seemed his mind and will to fight had been broken by the demon just like she had.

The demon didn't even look over to her as he flew out the cave once more and wasn't seen until late that evening again. This series of events kept repeating itself until one day the demon was tired of the busty blonde and did what he had once promised her when she spoke up.

He slowly ripped her skin and flesh off her body and threw her off the mountain before he went hunting for a new slave to satisfy his needs. And Natsu, who was still trapped inside when all this happened, lost his last grip on reality and gave in to the constant struggling to keep his grip on reality.


	12. Toys (Gratsu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Natsu start experimenting with sex toys

Natsu was walking towards Gray's house. He wondered what his boyfriend needed of him. He finally saw the familiar house pop up and quickened his pace until he arrived at the door. He knocked on the door "Hey Ice Princess. I'm here! Open up!", He yelled and heard Gray shuffling inside before answering "Come on in. The door is open.", the ice mage yelled back and Natsu opened the door. Once he was inside he heard Gray say "Don't forget to lock it." and Natsu immediately knew that they were going to do something naughty. Natsu locked the door and removed his jacket and shoes before walking up the stairs to Gray's room.

He found Gray in only his pants on the bed; the room dimly lit by the several candles that were lit around the room. That was when he noticed some strange things lying on the bed. One was a strange looking bracelet with three buttons and the other thing had a strange shape and seemed to be made from some kind of plastic.

"Gray. I really appreciate you buying me a bracelet but I don't think that is going to fit around my arm.", Natsu told Gray who started laughing "Idiot. That isn't for around your arm.", Gray explained and Natsu tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
"You see. I wanted to try something different this time so I looked for some sex toys. We don't need to use them but I think it would certainly be hot.", Gray told his clueless boyfriend and explained what the two things are "This 'bracelet' is a cock ring. It goes around your cock and helps you maintain your erection longer. It also doesn't let you come so easily. And the other thing is a butt plug. This gives you a feeling of fullness without me being inside you. How about it?"

"I don't really want to use the butt plug right now but I'd certainly like the idea of the cock ring.", Natsu said with a smirk.  
"Okay then. I'll slip on the cock ring now 'cause you need to be soft for it and then I'll have you suck me off. 'Cause you are the best cocksucker I've ever had.", This caused Natsu to blush and stammer out "If you need me soft, go ahead. 'Cause I won't be soft for much longer."

"Good. Then here I go.", Gray said and undid Natsu's belt, letting his pants fall down on the ground. He pulled down his boyfriend's underwear and admired the half hard cock for a moment "this should do", he whispered to himself as he took the cock ring and opened the buttons.

He had chosen one with buttons that could easily be snapped open for when something went wrong and he didn't know how big he needed to go for Natsu's size.

He easily snapped the leather band close around Natsu's cock and behind his balls and told Natsu "This is very important Natsu. If you feel any discomfort AT ALL, you need to tell me immediately. This can be very dangerous and I don't want you to lose your dick because you were stubborn again.", Gray said, and from the looks of it, he was serious.

Natsu gulped and nodded as he felt his blood rush south. "Oh God." he said as he saw his cock starting to rise. That wasn't a normal erection. He noticed it had swollen a lot more than when he normally had an erection and notified Gray on this "Look at how big it's gotten!"

"That's normal," Gray told the exited pink haired teen "The blood can rush in but not out as easily as normal so it gets bigger." Gray explained and Natsu listened in awe "Great! This is firing me up, so here I go!" Natsu yelled as he undid Gray's belt and pulled the jeans down together with the raven haired male's underwear.

As his dick was freed from the fabric concealing it, it sprang up practically yelling at Natsu for attention which Natsu gladly gave the meaty rod.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Natsu asked Gray while he gave his cock a few strokes. Gray hummed something that sounded more like a groan than an answer.

"I think the last time we did something like this was... a month and half ago? I don't know." Natsu said as he stroked Gray's cock more. Gray couldn't keep the sounds from coming out of his mouth. Natsu smiled, he would definitely show Gray that his abilities to be the best cocksucker Gray has ever known hadn't dissapeared over the last month and a half.

When Natsu wrapped his lips around Gray's swollen member, Gray felt his hands instinctively move down to clutch the pink locks. "Natsu, ah! Where have you learned to suck cock like this!?" Gray asked the pink haired teen. "Silly. This here," Natsu said as he kissed the tip of the cock "Is the first and only cock I have ever sucked," he continued as he licked the cock from base to tip "And will continue to be the only cock I will ever suck."

Natsu wrapped his mouth around Gray's cock once more and deepthroated him. Gray screamed out Natsu's name as the pinket cupped his balls and tugged a bit on them; doing just the thing that Gray liked the best. He felt Gray shoot off his seed inside of Natsu and Natsu swallow everything with pleasure as he smiled around his boyfriend's cock.

"That was fast," Natsu commented as his boyfriend slowly came back to his senses after a powerful orgasm. The raven haired male softly hit his boyfriend as he said "Shut up. It's been a while," Gray said; a blush creeping up his face which made him look down in shame.

Natsu briefly kissed the taller male and said "It's okay Gray. I won't last long either. And I still want some pleasure from this cock ring before you have to take it off," Natsu said suggestively.

If Gray hadn't gotten an orgasm just now, he knew he would be hard again in an instant.

The raven haired teen pushed his pink haired boyfriend down on the bed and looked at the erect cock, now decorated with the cock ring Gray had bought for him. He could almost see the cock twitch as he wrapped his hand around the organ and Natsu let out a loud scream. "Is it that sensitive?" Gray teased the pinket "Oh God! You have no idea. This is like a million times better than normal." Natsu told his raven haire boyfriend who now grabbed the pinket's cock firmer and stroked harder. "Agh! Gray! Touch... Touch inside! AH!" Natsu yelled and Gray knew just how the boy wanted it. He carefully slipped his index finger in the pinket's ass. 

He wiggled it around a bit before adding a second finger. He could now reach deeper and hit Natsu's prostate with every thrust of his fingers. Moans erupt from Natsu's throat non-stop when he suddenly yelled "Gray! Ahn... My cock! It's ah! It's starting to.. To hurt!" Natsu yelled. 

Gray was alarmed and pulled out his fingers and snapped loose the cock ring. The rush of blood with the release of all that built up pressure became too much for Natsu. All that pleasure at once! His knees gave out and he fell flat on the mattress, his hips jerking for that last bit of pleasure he needed for his orgasm. Natsu felt himself release his seed and felt the mattress underneath him moisten with the liquid. And even though his orgasm should be over, he kept feeling that wonderful feeling and his hips kept jerking against the mattress. 

Gray watched in awe as his boyfriend writhed in pleasure against the mattress. When his hips finally stopped making the jerking movements, Natsu sighed deeply in both exhaustment and still lingering pleasure. 

"Gray..." Natsu said. The raven haired male hummed 

"We're definitely doing that again!"


	13. Rain (Natsu x Juvia)

After Natsu, Lucy and Happy had retrieved Wendy and Carla from Lamia Scale, they continued their quest to Rainfall town. That was where they supposed Juvia was, what else could so much rain in only one place mean? As they approached the town, they saw the clouds gathered around that one place and the heavy rainfall stopping in a circle around the town. "Woah!" Natsu exclaimed as Happy was jumping in and out of the rain. When Natsu noticed Happy playing around he told the blue cat "Fuhaha! You still have a long way to go Happy!" before standing with one side in the rain and the other side in the sun "Behold! The half-rain man!". Lucy and Carly sighed deeply at the childish behavior of the fire dragon slayer and his exceed while Wendy giggled as she watched the two go on. 

Lucy pushed the pinket into the rain and said "We're here to find Juvia, remember. Focus."

Natsu pouted as he put his hands in the pockets on his pants and started walking. "This rain is ruining my hair," Natsu commented. Lucy looked up and saw that Natsu's hair indeed lay flat against his scalp instead of spiking up like normally "Isn't your hair naturally spikey?" she asked and Natsu turned around and mocked her "Sure Lucy, like that is even possible. Of course I have to use gel to get my hair spikey like this.". Lucy pouted and told him "How would I know. You break into my house, I don't break into yours." Natsu raised an eyebrow at this comment when he suddenly raised his head into the air and sniffed "It's faint, but I can smell Juvia!" he said as he ran off into the direction the scent had come from. 

The rest followed him until they indeed saw the figure of the blue haired water mage sitting on a bench in the rain. "Hey Juvia!" Natsu yelled as he ran up to her.

 

Juvia looked up at the voice and in her vivid fantasies, she saw her Gray-sama walking up to her "I'm sorry for leaving you." She hugged the figure and told him "Don't worry Gray-sama, Juvia's... Juvia is..."

 

Natsu held his hand out before Juvia could hug him and said "Calm down Juvia."

Juvia seemed to snap out of a daze and she saw who was really standing in front of her "Natsu-san?" she said "Sorry. I'm not that ice-prick you've apparently been waiting for. What's he up to these days?" Natsu asked the bluenette. Tears started welling up in her eyes and she suddenly lost consciousness and started falling to the ground. Natsu reacted quickly and scooped her up in his arms. As he carried her bridal style, he sniffed the air to find out where Juvia lived in this town. 

When he had finally found a house that carried her scent, and Gray's scent lightly too, Lucy opened the door for Natsu to let him in. Natsu put her down on the bed placed in the room and pulled his scarf off. "Damn it! I'm totally drenched," he said as he started undoing his overcoat, revealing his bare chest. "Natsu! Don't be a pervert and put something on will ya!"

"Calm down Lucy. I'm just not risking getting sick like Juvia because my clothes got wet," Natsu explained the blonde as he dug out a dry shirt from his bag and pulled it over his head.

Meanwhile, Wendy had just finished using her healing magic on Juvia and the blue haired water mage sat up. "Natsu-san is right. You should change into dry clothes and take a warm shower. Juvia will put your clothes in the dryer," she said as she got up and showed them the bathroom.

"You should go first Wendy; you've been working hard," Lucy said and Wendy smiled as she thanked the blonde. She took her pajama and walked into the bathroom followed by Carla.

The shower started running and Lucy heard the sound of a belt coming undone and she turned around only to see Natsu loosening his pants "Natsu Dragneel, what the fuck are you doing?" she asked the pinket who just answered "Just getting rid of my soaked pants, I don't want to chaf my d-" "Okay Okay" she interrupted him "I don't need to hear about what's down there!"

"Geez Lucy. It's just a c-" "Just stop talking about it already!"

 

When Wendy got out of the bathroom and Lucy walked in to it, Natsu was nodding off in the couch. Juvia had turned on the heat and he was wearing some dry clothes again. He could easily fall asleep in just his T-shirt and these pajama pants.

He was suddenly woken up again by the bathroom door opening again and Lucy saying "You can go now Natsu. Natsu looked over to where Happy was lying curled up at his head. He had dried the exceed when Wendy was showering with a towel he had gotten from Juvia and the exceed did look cosy, so Natsu decided to just let the exceed be as he took his shower. He made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

Natsu undressed himself and lifted the toilet seat as he felt the need to release press in his bladder. Once he had emptied his bladder he got the shower running for hot water and stood in front of the mirror, admiring his own body for a few moments. He took a deep breath and told himself "You look fine. It's all right."

 

When Natsu had been in the bathroom for about fifteen minutes, everyone except for Juvia had fallen into a deep slumber just outside the room; Natsu himself had been nodding off before he had entered the bathroom himself too. She heard a hissing noise and Natsu's voice "Damn it! Lucy used up all the hot water!"

Juvia tensed up and hesitated. Should she do something, she could turn on the boiler for some extra hot water but that would mean that she had to go into the bathroom and she would have to see Natsu naked. Juvia blushed heavily at the thought. Sure, she had been all over Gray ever since she met him and still was in love with the raven haired male; but since he had left her, certain thoughts had been spooking her mind. Would Natsu have left her like that? She was almost certain the pinket wouldn't. He would stay with her and maybe fall in love with her and do everything with her. She got up and walked to the door. Would he mind her coming in and turning on the boiler for his warm water.

She wanted to knock on the door but hesitated. Was this really a good idea? She scraped up the bits of courage she had in her and called out "Natsu-san?" while knocking on the door. No answer. She tries again "Natsu-san?". Again, no answer.

The blue haired water mage decided that she should take no answer as a yes and slowly opened the door. Even though she had heard Natsu complaining about the water turning cold, the bathroom was still filled with hot steam. She made her way inside and glanced over to the shower "Natsu-san? Does Juvia need to turn on the boiler for warm water?" she asked as she turned towards the shower where she saw something she hadn't expected to see in her whole lifetime.

In the shower, Natsu was looking at her with wide eyes in shock of getting caught. Juvia's eyes drifted down to get a quick glance of the dragon slayer's endowment but she saw something she wouldn't have wished for to see. The dragon slayer had a hand around a straining erection. Had he been masturbating just now? 

"Natsu-san?"

"Juvia! This, this isn't what it looks like!" Natsu tried to rescue himself from this awkward situation. He tried to cover up his crotch from Juvia's looks. 

"Please don't tell Lucy! She'll kill me!" Natsu begged the blue haired woman. Juvia was still shocked by everything. Especially by the fact that seeing this had made her so excited. She rubbed her legs against each other as she thought out a plan.

"Juvia won't tell anyone Natsu-san," she said and Natsu sighed in relief, his secret was safe. "Juvia can get something out of this too," Juvia concluded when suddenly Natsu noticed the water stopped streaming normally and started swirling around him. "J-Juvia? What are you doing?"

Juvia bit her lip, unsure if she should keep on doing this and looked up. As Natsu saw this face, he wasn't sure what he should be feeling but his heart seemed to flutter and a little voice in the back of his head said 'Don't resist Natsu. Let her do what she wants.'

"Do whatever you want," Natsu whispered barely loud enough for anyone to hear but Juvia seemed to have heard it because she lifted her heard and the water around him moved down. Natsu's eyes widened when he suddenly felt something grab him 'down there' and he broke his eye contact with Juvia to look down at what was happening at his crotch. He saw the water controlled by Juvia swirling around his cock and getting tighter so it squeezed him. Before he really realized what was happening, a moan erupted from his throat and he moved his hands in front of his mouth, choking off the moans, mortified someone might hear.

"Ahn J-Juvia. Why are you doing this?" Natsu asked the blue haired female who was undoing the robe tied around her and let it fall to the ground. She stepped in the shower with the pink haired male that was still trying to surpress his moans as she controlled the water around his dick to stroke him off.

"Juvia. ngh, why are you doing this? Don't you love Gray?" Natsu asked and suddenly the water stopped stroking him and started streaming normally again. Juvia looked into his eyes with tears in hers as she said "Juvia might have always loved Gray-sama. And Juvia still loves Gray-sama. But ever since Gray-sama left Juvia, her heart has been aching for someone else. A certain someone with pink hair..." Juvia explained the dumbfounded dragon slayer "Meredy?" he asked and Juvia facepalmed.

"No," she said as she grabbed Natsu's still erect cock and started stroking it "Juvia's heart has been aching for Natsu-san."

The blush spread out on Natsu's cheeks darkened even more and he stammered "M-me!? But I'm just..." he tried to get out when suddenly Juvia's free hand slid behind Natsu's neck and pulled him down so she could silence him by pressing her lips on his. Natsu was taken back and tried to break up the kiss, but Juvia had a tight grip around his head.

Her hand pumped up and down the hot shaft and Natsu started to realise that he actually rather liked this. But doing this with Juvia felt somehow wrong, like he was stealing his best friend's girlfriend. But Gray and Juvia never hooked up in the first place. But he could see, like a lot of people could, that Gray did like Juvia but was too much of a tsundere to admit his feelings and tell Juvia about them. 

Drowning in bliss, he suddenly felt a different sensation wrapping around his cock, it was hot and wet and felt a little bit like when Juvia wrapped that water around his cock. When he looked down, he saw not water, but Juvia's crotch on his cock. His eyes grew wide and his blush spread over his face as he realised what was happening. "J-Juvia! We shouldn't be doing this! I don't have any protection, you might get pregnant!" Natsu whispered-yelled in panic. He didn't want to get his guild mate pregnant. Especially not the guild mate his best friend was in love with.

"Don't worry Natsu-san. Juvia takes contraceptives. Natsu-san doesn't have to worry," Juvia told the pinket and kissed the taller male once more. This time, Natsu melted into the kiss, finally giving in to those feelings he might bear somewhere deep down for the bluenette. He opened his eyes and saw her deep blue eyes staring right into his, right into his soul. 

As if his instincts were trying to tell him something, he moved his hips up into the warm heat of Juvia's vagina and he felt her muscles clamp down on his manhood. A moan caused his mouth to open which allowed Juvia to add some tongue to their kiss and heat up Natsu's body even more. 

Natsu's hips moved faster as he neared his end steadily and he could feel his body temperature rise. The water from the shower, as well as parts of Juvia's body started steaming under the hot touch of Natsu's body. "Juvia. I'm gonna come. Please hurry up!" he told the bluenette throught gritted teeth as he steeled his abdominal muscles to prevent himself from coming already.

Concentrating got harder and harder with every second that passed as Juvia's muscles clamped down harder on him, indicating she was close too. He buried his face in her neck and suddenly Juvia was clutching her hand in front of her mouth, trying to keep her sounds under control as she got her first really good orgasm in a while. Her lips found their way to Natsu's in an attempt to keep quiet and as soon as Juvia's orgasm was over, Natsu pulled out his cock and stroked it with a desparate need to shoot off. Only five full strokes were enough to bring him over the edge as his seed shot out, painting the shower tiles and a part of Juvia's abdomen white.

As they both came back down from their orgasmic heights, the water in the shower had turned cold and both of them were panting heavily. Juvia hugged Natsu and pulled his head down again, leaning in for a kiss. And this time, Natsu pulled her body close to his as he kissed her back.


	14. Helping a Needy Friend

Helping a needy friend  
Everything was normal in the Dragneel household until Natsu decided to take a shower. Normally, taking a shower is just a normal thing you do every day so why would this time be different?  
Natsu was standing in the shower when he looked down at his cock. Should he try again? Natsu bit his lip, closed his eyes and took the limp cock. Nothing happened so he started stroking his cock. Frustrated when his cock stayed limp, he grabbed it tighter and started stroking harder until his cock started to hurt. But he didn’t stop, no. He brought his other hand down to his balls and cupped them, massaging them so at least something would happen.  
When he slipped on a piece of soap and came down with a bang, he yelled loudly in frustration “Why won’t you just go up!?” before hiding his face in his arms and leaning against the shower wall.  
Happy had heard everything and knocked on the door “Natsu? Are y-“  
“GO AWAY!” Natsu yelled at the blue exceed who of course was taken back by this since Natsu had never yelled at him. Especially not like that. Happy swallowed back tears from shock as he flew out of the little cottage they shared. He knew that there was only one person that could handle Natsu when he was this angry, so he flew to Gray’s house. Maybe the ice mage knew how to help Natsu. Also, he knew that Natsu had a little crush on the dark haired ice mage and Gray did like Natsu more than a friend. This should be a good idea.  
“Gray!” Happy yelled as he flew through an open window. He knew that window belonged to a certain ice mage that would definitely be able to help Natsu with whatever it was that he was so frustrated about. He found the ice mage in his kitchen; “What are you doing here?” Gray asked, surprised that the blue cat would come to him. Was it something Natsu couldn’t know he needed help with, some surprise for the fire dragon slayer he didn’t know off?  
“It’s Natsu. I think he has a problem. He sounded really frustrated and I figured you could maybe help him,” Happy explained the ice mage who was now sipping his tea. “Problem?” Gray asked an explanation from the blue exceed “What do you mean with that?”  
“I don’t know for sure. When I wanted to ask him what was wrong, he lashed out at me. He never yelled at me like he did this morning even once before. I was pretty scared so I figured that maybe you could help him. Because you can handle Natsu when he gets really angry too.”  
Gray thought back at the numerous times they had fought just because of Natsu’s short temper. Gray calling him a few names often was enough to get the dragon slayer into fighting him. Gray smiled as he answered “That’s true. But, he actually yelled at you?” Gray asked surprised. He didn’t know that Natsu was able to do such a thing. He had always kinda seen Happy as a kid and had never really gotten angry at the blue exceed. They always seemed to be together too, showered together on quests, slept together, ate together, did practically everything together. But now it seemed that Natsu had lost his temper so much that he had yelled at Happy. That was a first.  
“Yeah,” the blue exceed answered Gray “But he sounded really frustrated when he said that something wouldn’t go up. I don’t know about it. Anyway, you’re his best friend. I thought you might be able to help him.” Happy explained Gray who looked weird at him. Was he thinking? Or did he maybe just think that it was weird what Happy had said just now?  
“I understand,” Gray said. “If I can finish my tea, I’ll go look what’s wrong with flamebrain after that. I’ll get him up and ready for the guild, just wait for us there.”

Happy had left and Gray slowly sipped his tea. ‘What could be wrong with Natsu?’ he asked himself. He was getting kinda curious about the situation of the fire dragon slayer. He still had trouble admitting to himself that he might possibly like Natsu a little bit. Not because that would mean he was gay; he had known for a longer time that he had no problem liking girls as well as boys. Natsu though, he was definitely into girls. He had seen the guy staring at Lucy’s breasts more than enough to know that. There was a big possibility that he was into Lucy too, which wouldn’t surprise him too much if Natsu was as big of a breast man as he thought.  
He finished his tea and searched for the clothes that had once more disappeared, pulling them on again before leaving the house.  
As he moved to the little cottage he thought; what could’ve been so frustrating for Natsu that it would cause him to lash out at Happy like that?  
As he thought about it, there wasn’t anything that he could think of that would make Natsu frustrated enough to yell at Happy scary enough to scare the blue exceed away.  
When he arrived at the cottage that housed Natsu and Happy, he hesitated a second before knocking. What if Natsu was still angry and frustrated and would lash out and attack him. Sure, he could hold off Natsu in their fights; but if Natsu were to get really serious, Gray doubted that he could win.  
He decided to knock anyway and didn’t even got an answer from on the other side of the door. He decided to ignore that fact that the dragon slayer ignored him and just felt the door. Like always, the door was unlocked and he could easily enter their cottage without being attacked.  
Gray remembered that Happy had said something about Natsu being in the bathroom when he lashed out at the blue exceed so he proceeded to the room he knew was the bathroom. When he felt that door, he found it locked. ‘So you lock your bathroom door but not your actual front door?’  
That was when he realized that Natsu probably wanted some privacy to do the things a normal teenage boy did.

 

“Natsu, are you in there?” Gray asked, which was a stupid question since the door was locked and he knew there weren’t any windows big enough for Natsu to climb through in the bathroom. “Fuck off Ice Prick! Get the fuck out of my house!” Natsu yelled and even throughout the door, Gray could hear the slightest trace that Natsu was on the verge of crying in the pink haired boy’s voice.  
Gray sighed, he had never thought Natsu would frustrated enough about something to cry about it. That wasn’t like Natsu at all. So maybe this was something serious after all.  
Gray grabbed the doorknob of the door leading to the locked bathroom and sent an icy chill to his hand. The doorknob froze all over so Gray could break it and enter the bathroom.  
“Pardon the intrusion”  
When Gray had entered the bathroom, he didn’t immediately see Natsu though. But when he looked over to the shower, he saw the naked form sitting in the shower all curled up like a foetus underneath the water that had turned cold long ago.  
That was the first thing Gray did. He wanted to roll up his sleeves to make sure they wouldn’t get wet when he found out he had lost his shirt somewhere along the way. He stepped into the shower with one foot and turned off the water. When the water had stopped running, he now clearly saw Natsu shivering in the shower. Gray walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a big towel. When he had covered Natsu with it, he walked out of the bathroom again and told the pink haired fire dragon slayer. “Get dry and get dressed. Then we’ll talk about your problem.”  
Fresh tears lined up in Natsu’s eyes. Gray cared for him; at least, that was what he wanted to believe. He had come all over to his house and broke down his door to make sure he was okay. It was actually rather sweet, except breaking down the door then…  
He grabbed the towel and started rubbing it over his skin. It was nice of Gray to come all the way over to his cottage in the distant woods around Magnolia, but he didn’t really want to talk about his problem. Especially not with Gray. If he knew, Natsu would never have a chance with him anymore.  
Natsu sighed sadly as he found the energy to get up and dry off the rest of his body before getting clothed.  
He walked out of the bathroom when he was ready and noticed Gray sitting on his couch. Natsu tried to avoid eye contact with the ice mage but their eyes met anyway and Gray patted on the couch next to him, signaling Natsu to sit down there.  
Natsu sat down and looked at his feet, hoping Gray would not ask too much.  
“I guess you don’t want to talk about it?” Gray asked. He was actually acting nice. It wasn’t like he had expected it to be. Gray demanding him to speak to him. Maybe Gray did like him, or he saw and respected to mental state Natsu was in. Maybe he was just scared of him because of what Happy had told him.  
Natsu shook his head as tears lined up in his eyes again. He was pathetic. He wiped them away with his sleeve and felt Gray’s hand on his shoulder “It’s okay Natsu,” Gray told him and Natsu looked up.  
For just a moment, Gray could see the pain in Natsu’s eyes before the pinket started yelling “It’s not okay! You don’t even know what’s wrong! I bet you would just laugh at a guy like me if you knew what was wrong!” Natsu yelled, the end of his sentence breaking down into a sob.  
Gray pulled the pink haired dragon slayer into his chest for a hug. Natsu stiffened up in surprise for a moment before giving in to Gray’s strong arms and letting himself fall into Gray’s chest.  
Gray could now see that Natsu wasn’t feeling like he normally felt. He wasn't the strong and fierce dragon slayer Fairy Tail knew, he was weak and sad right now. This problem was definitely one that needed to be solved if they truly wanted Natsu back. When Natsu had finally stopped sobbing he looked up to Gray and whispered “I-I think I’m impotent.”  
Gray was taken back in shock. He had imagined Natsu’s problem to be something important to the dragon slayer, maybe a secret that he had kept from the guild for all this time. Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if Natsu had actually killed someone once. But impotence, with a guy as young and lively as Natsu. It couldn’t be.  
“Are you sure? You’re a bit young to be impotent, right?”  
“I know. But I’ve tried everything and it just won’t go up,” Natsu told the ice mage in frustration. That was when what Natsu said reminded him of something Happy had told him ‘he sounded really frustrated when he said that something wouldn’t go up.’  
Of course! Why hadn’t he thought of this immediately?  
“I’ve stroked myself so much the skin of my cock started chaffing and nothing. I watched porn to help me get aroused, nothing! I even hired a woman to try and get me erect because I thought I did something wrong. She tried for a whole three hours and nothing happened. I even tried Viagra Gray. And it still didn’t work!”  
Gray could hear the frustration in Natsu’s voice as he told all this. To entrust him with all this information; Natsu must really put a lot of trust into him.  
Just when Gray wanted to propose that maybe Natsu simply hadn’t started puberty yet, he was reminded of the fact that they had all been away from each other for a year by Natsu’s stubble on his cheek from not shaving yet that morning. Natsu was almost 20, his voice had lowered and he had started growing facial hair. He had definitely started his puberty.  
“Even so. I just can’t believe you of all people are impotent. Dense and not knowing what else you could do with a cock besides pissing, yes. But actually impotent, I never imagined that.”  
“Because it’s something that you don’t really expect until it happens to you or one of your friends.” Natsu told the raven haired ice mage. “I just want to be like a normal guy that does normal guy things. I just wanna be able to at least know how an erection feels, how it feels to get pleasure from stroking it or how an orgasm feels. They might just be normal things for you, but I’ve never experienced them once and I feel like I’m missing out.  
“God. I never imagined something like this. I don’t know what to say now. How long have you been trying to, you know, ‘get it up’?” Gray asked while he didn’t know if it was okay for him to ask. “Since a little before the guild split up. I often saw you at quests with a morning wood and questioned myself why I didn’t experience these things so I started trying some stuff.”  
Gray nodded and hummed. “Would you like me to stay with you some longer? I understand if you don’t want me around either.” Gray asked the pinket who looked up at Gray with his big sage green eyes and said “I feel selfish to ask you to stay here but I really liked that I could finally vent about it to someone. You won’t tell anyone, right?” Natsu asked Gray. What if he would tell the guild about his problem. He wouldn’t dare to show his face anymore. “Of course not Natsu. I’m not that cruel, you know.”  
Natsu smiled weakly at this, happy he still had a friend to rely on like Gray.

They talked the rest of the day when Natsu suddenly noticed it was getting close to dinner time “I should get something for us to eat. Are you eating with us today?” Natsu asked the ravenet. He had rediscovered his crush on the ice mage today and wanted to be with him. All this talking he had done today with Gray had made him feel better about what was wrong with him.  
“Well, I didn’t plan on having something special for dinner so if you have enough, I can eat with you guys.” Gray told the pinket which made a smile appear on Natsu’s face. The dragon slayer got up and started to rummage through his fridge to see what he still had stocked at his house to make a meal out of.

Meanwhile, Happy had been at the guild all day and Gray hadn’t brought Natsu in. Maybe something had happened. Either it was something good or bad, Happy wanted to know and decided to check on them. He said goodbye to everyone at the guild, especially Carla and headed home. When he got there though, he found something unexpected. Gray and Natsu were standing side by side cooking in the kitchen; not even fighting, laughing with stupid commentary they both made on the cooking. Happy’s mouth fell open upon seeing this and Natsu was the first to notice the blue exceed’s presence. “Oh, Hey Happy! Did you have a bit fun without me around?” Natsu asked the cat and added afterwards “Sorry I lashed out at you this morning.”  
Happy quickly recovered and shrugged off what had happened as Natsu's early mid-life crisis. Gray couldn’t contain his laughter at this comment and Natsu hit him in the face with his fist, leading to an all-out fight between the two mages and burned fish.  
After having eaten with Natsu and Happy, Gray talked a bit with Natsu until Happy had fallen asleep. When Natsu started yawning himself too, Gray told the pinket to get some rest. Natsu pouted a bit as Gray told him to get to sleep. He wasn’t going to listen to that ice mage.  
Gray started searching his stuff together and walked to the front door with Natsu following him close after.  
Gray leaned against the door and told Natsu “Get some rest, okay? I can see you’re tired. I’ll see you tomorrow at the guild.” Gray said and when he wanted to turn around Natsu called out to him “Umm, C-could you come over tomorrow too. I liked talking to you today. It made me feel a lot better about my problem,” Natsu said with a slight blush. Gray had to blush upon seeing Natsu like this “U-umm sure.”  
Gray turned around and started walking towards his apartment in Magnolia again. When Natsu had closed the door and turned around, he saw Happy standing. “Natsu lllllllikes Gray,” the blue exceed teased the pinket. It was true though. Natsu liked Gray, but someone like him could never get someone like Gray. Gray would want more, Gray would want sex eventually. And Natsu couldn’t give him that. And Gray knew that fully well too.  
Natsu laughed it off and yawned again. He might not have done much today, but it was mentally exhausting for him. “Let’s go to sleep.” He proposed as he started pulling his shirt over his head.

For the next week, Gray kept coming over every day and he talked with Natsu. About various things. Sometimes it was Natsu’s problem they talked about, sometimes it was just looking back to old missions. Other times it was about their shared fear for the redhead named Erza Scarlet and so on.  
Natsu seemed to fall in love more and more as the days passed and tortured himself over the fact that Gray would never even want someone like him, someone that was… impotent.  
Gray though, seemed to fall in love with Natsu more and more too. He didn’t care one bit about the fact that Natsu was impotent too. He didn’t wanted that kind of relationship with Natsu, he didn’t want to be with Natsu to have sex with him; he wanted to be with Natsu because he had made the ‘fault’ to open his heart for the pink haired fire dragon slayer and now he had come to the point of no return and had fallen in love with him.  
But he couldn’t tell the guy, not now at least. Natsu was still so… so ‘weak’. He had showed his emotions to Gray in the last week, spilled everything to the guy. He had put so much trust in him and Gray had accepted it all. He couldn’t just confess his feeling to Natsu now that the boy was so vulnerable.

Natsu couldn’t confess. No, what was he thinking. That maybe Gray would still like him, even with all his shortcomings. That was wishful thinking of course. Gray was a normal guy in his puberty. Unlike him, he would get urges and erections that needed to be taken care of. And he would never be happy with a guy like him.  
For the next whole week, Natsu had a harder time hiding his feelings. Sometimes there were moments where it just seemed like he just had to lean in for a kiss and everything would be all right. But if he would lean in, and would kiss Gray; Gray would be disgusted by him. Gray was straight, so he wouldn’t like a guy kissing him. And even if it was just any guy kissing him, this would be Natsu kissing him. They had always fought. It wasn’t because Gray had started to grow closer towards him and acted nice to him now that he could just start thinking about kissing Gray. But there were times when he couldn’t think of anything else but Gray, when Gray spooked his mind at night.  
And certain words Igneel had spoken to him when he was still a little kid drifted around in his mind ‘Don’t worry Natsu. You’ll notice immediately when you find your mate. Your body will ‘change’…’  
Natsu groaned once more as he was robbed of his sleep once more by the thought of Gray and Igneel’s voice ringing in his ears. “What does this all mean? Feel my body change. I’ve felt nothing different!” Natsu yelled and buried his head in his hands as he pondered about what the big red dragon could’ve possibly meant with those words.  
A light knock on the door was heard. Wait, that knock had been on the door of his bedroom. As the door creeped open slightly, Gray’s head appeared in the opening and Natsu looked confused. What time was it? He looked over to his nightstand where his alarm was and saw that it was already close to noon.

Gray had arrived at Natsu’s house that day only to get zero response when he knocked on the door of the cottage and not find Natsu once he got inside. He had checked every room until he got to the last one which he knew was the bedroom. Gray figured Natsu might be sleeping in today and knocked lightly on the door to not wake up Natsu if he was still sleeping. He had cracked open the door and popped his head inside.  
Now Natsu was sitting up in his bed like he had just woken up; hair flat down on his scalp, blankets fallen off him and only covering his crotch barely. The waistband of his trunks was showing but nothing more. No morning wood to be seen though, although Gray didn’t really expect it, it still saddened him that Natsu felt like he lacked thanks to that. He would happily take Natsu’s impotence for him to make Natsu feel better.  
Natsu tiredly rubbed his eyes as he yawned. “I’m sorry. I overslept,” Natsu said as he plopped back down “I just haven't slept properly the last week. I'm so tired!"  
“I’ll just leave then. Get some more rest and I’ll see you at the guild.” Gray said and Natsu said “It’s not like I’ll be able to sleep anyway. I’ve got too much on my mind.”  
Gray sighed and started stripping. Natsu blushed as Gray dropped his clothes on the floor and lifted the covers so that he could slip into the bed with Natsu. “What are you doing?” Natsu asked a bit shocked as Gray shoved him into his chest and started petting his hair. “Helping you to get to sleep.”  
“This is not gonna help, weirdo!” Natsu yelled as he started struggling to get out of Gray’s grip. “Natsu!” the raven haired ice mage warned “If you don’t stop I’ll get er-“ Gray said as Natsu suddenly felt something press against his knee that had been rubbing Gray’s crotch unconsciously while struggling. Natsu’s eyes widened as he felt Gray’s erection press against his knee.  
Gray panicked a little as he noticed Natsu had felt his erection pressing against his knee. What if Natsu would feel bad all over again because of this?  
“Natsu. I-“  
“No!” Natsu cut him off “Don’t feel bad because your body functions normally and mine doesn’t. It’s my fault for rubbing against it anyway.” Natsu told the ice mage.  
As the pink haired boy looked down, Gray felt his heart drop and pulled Natsu in his chest again, spooning him this time and making sure that he wouldn’t be able to get out of his grip.  
This time though, Natsu seemed to give in to Gray and his body quickly went limp as his breathing evened out. “Hey Gray,” Natsu started. Gray hummed as an answer “You smell nice. It’s really soothing,” Natsu said, his voice sounding like it was ready to sink into a deep slumber at any moment now.  
Gray smiled, he had honestly never thought he would sleep in one bed together with Natsu like this. On quests, they had often slept together in one bed, but never like this. The most intimate moments were those brief moments where their backs touched for a moment only for them to quickly pull away from each other.  
Back then, Gray had never even wished he could sleep with Natsu like this. But a lot had changed over the past few weeks and he was honestly happy he could sleep like this with Natsu.

Natsu had fallen into a deep slumber by now and snored away happily. Finally being able to lay in the arms of the one he loved. It certainly was nice. When he had fallen into dreamland, he heard the voice of his deceased father again. “Natsu. Once you kiss your mate, your body will start to change…”  
Natsu shot up again, hitting his head against Gray’s chin. While Gray was rubbing out his chin and Natsu held his head, Gray asked the pinket “What happened? Did you have a nightmare?”  
“No. Igneel’s voice said something different.”  
Gray tried to understand but still had to ask “What?”  
“Nothing. You wouldn’t understand. It’s a dragon thing.” Natsu explained the dumbstruck ice mage. When Natsu plopped back down on the bed and closed his eyes, Gray felt weird. It was now two PM, was it still such a good idea to sleep?  
But Natsu looked tired and he probably needed the sleep, so he wrapped an arm around Natsu again and closed his eyes. He felt Natsu sitting up again after a while and opened his eyes before sitting up straight as well. “What is it Natsu?” the raven haired ice mage asked. “Can I blurt out another secret to you?” Natsu asked and Gray’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. Did Natsu have another secret like the one he had entrusted Gray with just two weeks ago. And why would he want to entrust Gray with it? “Sure. If you want to.”  
“I love you. I’ve been doing so for years but over the last two weeks, my love has grown so strong that I can’t conceal it anymore.” Natsu said looking down.  
Gray’s mouth fell open. Natsu had been loving him for years? Natsu wasn’t into Lucy? Natsu loved his rival? More than that, Natsu actually loved him back!? Now he could stop hiding all this shit and just love Natsu.  
“It’s okay if you don’t want me. I understand. Who would want someone like me, I mean, I’m impotent!” Natsu said, adding a light chuckle at the end.  
Gray felt bad. Did Natsu honestly think that he wouldn’t want to be with him because he was impotent. Gray would prove him the opposite. He pulled Natsu on his lap, sitting him on one leg and planted his lips on Natsu’s.  
Natsu’s eyes widened in shock. Did Gray really kiss him? Why would he do something like that!? He couldn’t possibly love someone like him, right? That was too good to be true. But he quickly melted into the kiss as well. Even if this was Gray pulling a joke on him, he could still enjoy it for now.  
Gray slightly moved the leg Natsu was sitting on and it brushed against his crotch and suddenly some weird feeling spiked all through him. Damn, Gray was a good kisser if he could make Natsu feel like this with only a kiss.  
But when Gray pulled Natsu closer and his crotch clearly slid over Gray’s leg, he felt that feeling again. And Natsu thought it felt pretty good. He had never felt this while humping into something or sliding over it. It had never felt like this. Only pain and sensitivity, never this… never pleasure.  
Natsu needed to feel more and started rubbing his crotch over Gray’s leg. Gray wondered what Natsu was doing but let him do as he pleased. He broke the kiss just briefly to get some fresh air and then attacked Natsu’s lips once more. “I love you too Natsu.”  
Natsu could clearly feel this new spike go to his crotch and some weird, pleasantly burning sensation came from his cock. Too far gone in the wonderful sensations of both Gray’s tongue sliding in and out of his mouth and the spikes of pleasure going straight to his groin, it was Gray that first noticed something.  
“Natsu,” he said as he broke their kiss and Natsu was panting from all the stimulation. “I think you might wanna look down. You might like it.”  
Natsu stopped his rubbing and looked down wearily. When he looked down, he didn’t know what he should do. He was surprised. He was happy, and he didn’t know what to do. He had his first erection!  
He looked at Gray with a look that asked ‘What do I do?’ and Gray turned the pinket around in his lap and spread his legs. “I’ll teach you how to feel good, okay?”  
Natsu gulped but nodded. “First, you wrap your hand around your cock,” Gray started and Natsu followed his instructions by wrapping his hand around his cock and squeezing it tightly.  
“Nonono!” Gray told the pink haired fire mage “Not so hard. You’re choking it! Do you want to lose your erection already?” Gray asked and Natsu retracted his hand, shaking his head no. He had to admit, he was a bit scared that he would do something wrong and then lose his erection while not having any pleasure from it. “I’ll show you.” Gray proposed and Natsu turned his neck and upper body so he could kiss Gray. When he broke up again, he said “Thanks for doing this with me. You know, I think you are the main reason this happened.” Natsu told the ravenet who felt proud for making something like this happen.  
“Look,” Gray said as he wrapped his hand around Natsu’s cock. Natsu wanted to pull back at first because of Gray’s cold hands, but he just leaned back into Gray’s chest and felt just how Gray wrapped his hand around him. He felt every muscle in that hand he used to create wonderful shapes of ice, he felt every callus of that hand shaped in years of battle and he felt wonderful. “Not to loose, but not too tight either. You need to feel like your hand is flying over your cock.  
Natsu tried it himself, with more caution this time though, he wanted to make sure he didn’t grab it too tight so he would lose his very first erection, but not too loose either, so he would still get the maximum amount of pleasure from it.  
“That’s it.” Gray praised him and put his hand over Natsu’s “Now; Let’s do this together, okay?” Gray asked and Natsu nodded. He wanted to do this together, together with Gray. He didn’t know how things were between the two of them right now. They had both confessed their love for each other and kissed a few times, but were they boyfriends now, or friends with benefits? Natsu wanted answers, but he supposed those answers could at least wait until this was over.  
Gray looked at Natsu and asked him with his gaze alone ‘You ready?’  
Natsu nodded. He was ready for this. Well, at least he thought so. He had never done this before so he couldn’t know If he would be ready for this. What if he wouldn’t like it?  
Gray pushed Natsu’s hand into moving and it moved over his erect cock. For the first time, Natsu felt something different than pain while doing this. Something different than discomfort in stroking his cock. “Gray! It feels… good!” Natsu told the raven haired male who smiled. Of course it felt good.  
But he couldn’t blame Natsu, the poor boy hadn’t felt this even once in his whole life. So here he was, helping a nearly 20 year old male with masturbating. But he didn’t mind that much. He loved doing this with Natsu, just like he loved Natsu in general.

 

He slowly let go of Natsu’s hand and watched the pink haired dragon slayer stroke himself with great concentration so he did nothing wrong. Gray’s mouth moved to Natsu’s neck to suck and nibble on the soft skin there. But once he was kissing and sucking on the dragon slayer’s neck, it somehow felt wrong to do this without having Natsu’s consent and he retracted his lips. “Hey, W-why did you pull back?” Natsu asked, panting. Gray smiled; so Natsu did like this. Gray replaced his mouth on Natsu’s neck and Natsu moaned briefly from both the wonderful feeling he could give himself on his cock, and the wonderful feeling Gray was giving him by sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck.  
When Gray felt Natsu lean into his touch, he grinned against the pinket’s skin and slightly bit on the soft surface. It wasn’t hard enough to break skin, but combined with a little bit of sucking, Natsu would still have to hide that hickey he would give him for a few days.  
Suddenly, Gray also felt the movements from Natsu’s hand and arm stop. “What’s wrong Natsu?” the raven haired ice mage asked when he felt Natsu was pretty tense too. “It’s too intense… I can’t go on…” The pinket told Gray and Gray smirked. He had felt this the first time he did it too. It meant that Natsu was close.  
It was a weird feeling the first time you did something like this and when Gray had felt this, he had just stopped masturbating right there and waited until his erection went away, afraid to go on with it. It felt like something was wrong so he could understand that Natsu didn’t want to go on with this. But he couldn’t possibly let Natsu not experience this; especially not after all these years that Natsu had tried to get erect and feel this. It would feel weird, but Natsu would have to withstand it. It would be too much, too sensitive; but Gray would push Natsu through it until the boy could finally feel the sweet relief named an orgasm.  
Gray moved his mouth close to Natsu’s ear and whispered “Don’t worry Natsu. I’ll push you through the weird part and make it feel good.” A shiver went through Natsu’s body upon hearing these words and he leaned more into Gray’s chest “Please Gray. I wanna feel more.”  
This time, it was Gray that wrapped a hand around Natsu’s cock and started stroking the rod of flesh. Natsu pushed himself more into Gray’s chest as the intense feeling returned. It was too much and Natsu wanted it to stop; but on the other side, he couldn’t wait to feel more and never wanted this feeling to stop.  
Gray stroked faster, wanting to make Natsu feel even better and judging on the ragged moan that escaped Natsu’s throat, he knew it had his effect.  
Suddenly, Gray felt Natsu tense up even more and Natsu’s face drew up “Gray! You need to stop. My body feels weird. It feels like I’m going to piss!” Natsu said as he tried to close his legs to stop Gray from stroking him even more. But Gray forced his legs in between Natsu’s to keep them open and kept stroking. “Gray! No Stop!”  
“No! It’s… It’s gonna come out!!” Natsu yelled as he tried his hardest to keep whatever tried to come out, from coming out. Gray leaned in and whispered into Natsu’s ear. “Relax Natsu. Just let your body go limp and give yourself over to the pleasure.”  
Weirdly enough, upon hearing this Natsu felt his body relax almost immediately and felt his cock give one last spasm before a feeling of absolute relaxation and pleasure splashed over him in waves. As he looked down at his cock, he saw strings of some weird white fluid shooting out of it. He looked fascinated at what was happening and brought his hand over to some that had landed on his leg and scooped it up with his finger. He brought it up close to his nose to sniff it and inspect it. It didn’t smell poisonous so Natsu decided he could at least give it a little lick.  
But as soon as his tongue touched the liquid and he tasted the bitter taste of the semen, he pulled away and scrunched up his face in disgust. “What the fuck is this and why does it taste so bad?” He asked Gray and Gray had to chuckle “That’s semen, that’s where your sperm is in. It creates babies. But it doesn’t taste too well, does it?” Gray asked and Natsu shook his head.  
“Hmm? What’s wrong Natsu?” Gray asked when Natsu looked 'down'. “Gray… Hold me, I’m tired.”  
Gray understood now, Natsu was hit with the tiredness that followed after masturbating. Sometimes it hit like a train and other times it was barely noticeable. But it seemed it had hit Natsu like a train on his first time and Gray did as asked and held Natsu. He took the blanket and started wiping Natsu’s legs to get rid of the semen; the blanket was spoiled with semen too anyway.  
Natsu leaned back into Gray’s touch and fell asleep easily under the tender touches of the older ice mage. Gray put Natsu down on the mattress and started looking for clean blankets for the bed. When he had finally found them, he changed the covers of the bed and joined Natsu in sleeping there. He looked so happy, so satisfied, so sleepy and cute. Gray couldn’t wait to make Natsu’s his in the morning. Ask him to be his boyfriend and going on a date with him in the afternoon or sometime else this week.  
So when morning came, Gray woke up ready to tell Natsu how he felt and that he wanted Natsu to be his boyfriend. Maybe Natsu would think it was all because of what happened yesterday. But even if yesterday never happened and Natsu wouldn’t have gotten his first erection yesterday, Gray would still tell Natsu how he felt.  
But Natsu was still sleeping soundly when Gray woke up. The raven haired ice mage took his time, not immediately getting up. He wanted to enjoy this moment as long as possible. He pushed himself up on his elbows so he could see Natsu’s face and smiled at how cute the pinket looked as he slept. Normally, Natsu was always destroying things but now he looked at rest, his face looked peaceful as he slept.  
Gray’s hand reached out to brush some hair out of Natsu’s face, which made Natsu flinch. Gray feared that he might have woken up Natsu, but the pinket just buried his face in his pillow and started snoring again. Gray chuckled and stretched out his arms above his head while yawning. How could he still feel tired? He had slept the majority of yesterday and now he was still sleepy. But he couldn’t be bothered by it right now and put his head back down on the pillow again, grabbed Natsu’s body and hugged it close to his. Natsu would be his once this guy woke up.

A while later it was Natsu that woke up and his stirring woke up Gray too. Natsu heard Gray groan and a head raised. “Sorry, I woke you up.” Natsu told the ice mage. Gray shook his head and pressed his lips on Natsu’s “Don’t be. I don’t mind. I now understand that every moment spent by your side is a moment well spent.”  
A blush painted Natsu’s cheeks a beautiful pink and it didn’t help when Gray pressed his lips on Natsu’s again. When Gray broke up again, Natsu muttered “Y-You stupid Ice Princess! What came into you so suddenly?”  
“Never thought Natsu, of all people, would be a tsundere.” Gray said and sat up properly. “I just wanted to tell you that I meant what I said last night Natsu,” Gray told the pinket. Natsu tilted his head in confusion at this. Just what did Gray mean?  
“I meant that I love you Natsu. And I want to be with you forever. Even if you were impotent or disabled in any other way. I will always love you. I’ve come to realize that in the past week Natsu. Will you please be my boyfriend?” Gray asked the pinket and waited anxiously for a reply. What if Natsu would reject him; he doubted it, but there still was the possibility that Natsu had only needed Gray to help him yesterday and didn’t mean anything else with it. But he had said that he loved Gray first. So there had to be a pretty big chance that he accepted Gray as his boyfriend, right?  
Natsu’s eyes shined as he tackled Gray in a hug. “Of course I want to! I could easily get used to all this. Sleeping with you, waking up next to you. Hugging and kissing you whenever I want,” Natsu summed up as he grabbed Gray’s face and pressed his lips on the raven haired male one’s. When they broke up , Natsu whispered “Yep. I could totally get used to this…”  
And that was the start of what seemed a wonderful relationship that would last many years. But Gray and Natsu still were Gray and Natsu, and not even two weeks in their relationship; they had their first big fight already.  
There was a lot of yelling and Gray stormed out of Natsu’s house in the end. Taking all his stuff with him and yelling ‘I’ll never come back to you!’  
When the door clicked in the lock, Natsu had let himself fall down on the ground and started crying. Happy, who has witnessed the whole fight, tried his best to comfort the crying pinket; but this deemed harder than the exceed had originally expected.  
Natsu was absolutely heartbroken. He thought he had finally found love in the dark haired ice mage but he had been wrong. Hadn’t Gray said that he really meant that he loved Natsu. When he had said that, Natsu thought they would be together forever. Was this how it felt to lose a mate? To lose a piece of your heart?  
Natsu shook his head and wiped away his tears. If Gray had really been his mate, they should’ve been together for a lifetime, not barely two weeks.  
But that thought didn’t help Natsu in accepting the fact that Gray had left him and he stuck close to Lisanna after their break-up to not fall in the dark hole named depression. After a few weeks, to no one’s surprise, Lisanna and Natsu hooked up. Natsu enjoyed the white haired girl’s company and decided to ask her out. Mira was delighted with the news, Elfman was less happy that his little sister had a relationship with the irresponsible Salamander.  
Gray would have some meaningless flings too, never lasting longer than a few days and he was jealous. Why could Natsu always get everything he wanted that easily? Why did their relation have to end so quickly? Why did he have to run off and say that he’d never return to the pink haired dragon slayer? Why had he been so stupid?  
He still loved Natsu and had expected the dragon slayer to come after him when he had left. But Natsu never came after him and he still regretted what he had done.  
Two months passed and it pained Gray to see Natsu so happy with Lisanna. What he didn’t know though, was that it still pained Natsu to not be with Gray. He might like Lisanna and he always had a good time when he spent time with her or stayed the night together. But Lisanna was expecting more from the dragon slayer .She was expecting Natsu to be vital and heated. She was expecting him to make love to her, not knowing that Natsu couldn’t.  
The dragon slayer had noticed that ever since Gray had left him, he had gone back to his state of impotence. Igneel’s words spooked around in his head again. Had Gray been his mate after all?  
He had a hard time admitting this to himself and didn’t want to hurt Lisanna by breaking up with her just so he could hook up again with Gray. But staying with Lisanna and playing dense as if he didn’t know what she truly desired, pained him even more.  
“Lisanna, I need to tell you something,” Natsu told his white haired girlfriend as they laid cuddled up together in Natsu’s bed one evening, trying to fall asleep like Natsu’s blue exceed had already done.  
She hummed and turned to Natsu, kissed him on the lips and guessed “You wanna break up?”. Natsu’s eyes widened in shock, how could she have guessed that? “H-how”  
“Natsu. It’s pretty clear that you love Gray Natsu. Are you scared to tell the guild you like boys perhaps?” Lisanna asked.  
“That’s not it. We had a relationship for about two weeks and then we had a fight. That was the fight that brought us together.” Natsu told the white haired girl. “It’s not that I don’t like you Lisanna. But…”  
“You just like Gray more, isn’t that it?” she asked. Natsu nodded slowly and swallowed hard as a tear slipped from his eye. Lisanna brushed it away and smiled “I don’t mind silly. As long as you’re happy. Now hold me tight for one last night, if you want to.”  
Natsu pressed his lips on Lisanna’s and held her close. “I’m sorry…” he whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
The next morning, the two of them announced to the guild that they had broken up. Elfman got angry but Lisanna stopped him by saying that it was her that broke up with him.  
Now Natsu sat down at a table when Happy sat down on the table in front of him “First Gray, now Lisanna. You’re not having much luck with love huh?” the exceed mentioned and Natsu just shook his head as he stared at Gray. Happy followed the gaze of the pink haired mage and found out just who he was staring at. Happy leaned in closer and whispered into Natsu’s ear “You still love Gray, don’t you. That’s why you broke up with Lisanna. Right?”  
Natsu looked at Happy. How could the blue exceed know?  
“Is it that clear?” Natsu asked and Happy nodded. “I’m surprised Gray hasn’t noticed it yet.”  
“Do you have any idea what I could do?” Natsu asked. He just wanted to be with Gray. Be happy with the ice mage, with is mate.  
“Maybe you should try making up with him first. Try apologizing or something,” Happy proposed. Natsu shrugged. Maybe he should try to make up with Gray first before he tried to get closer to the guy again.  
Just then, he saw Gray get up and walk towards the doors of the guild. Natsu told Happy “I’m going after him. I’ll apologize and tell him how I feel. If everything goes really well, I’ll stay the night at Gray’s. Probably…”  
“Go for it Natsu!” the blue exceed cheered for his friend who ran after Gray.  
Once Natsu was outside, he didn’t see Gray anymore. How fucking fast did the damn ice princess walk? At least he could still smell Gray’s scent all over the place. It wasn’t particularly hard to pick up a scent like that too. Gray smelled nice. Like winter, like snow and pine trees. And Natsu could never forget that awesome smell.  
As he followed the scent, he was running further and further into the city. When he suddenly saw the raven hair, he hid behind a tree. Gray was sitting on a bench doing something on his lacrima phone.  
Natsu hesitated before getting closer and sitting down next to Gray  
“What do you want?” Gray asked. It didn’t even sound the least bit nice. Gray had asked that just plain rude.  
“I-I just wanted t-to”  
“Spit it out Natsu!”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry for what flamebrain?”  
“I never wanted to get into a fight with you. And I should’ve never just started a relationship with Lisanna before we had everything sorted out. I just wanted you to know that I always kept loving you Gray. You’re the one, I can’t think of anyone else but you.” Natsu told the raven haired ice mage.  
Gray finally looked up and into Natsu’s eyes that were lined with tears. “I should’ve never let you go so easily! I love you Gray!!”  
Gray’s eyes widened; did Natsu really mean what he said? Did he, too, feel the same? Gray moved closer to Natsu. The pink haired male shouldn’t mind this too much if he really did love Gray like he said he did. Gray scooted a little closer when Natsu finally seemed to catch up on the idea. Natsu’s hand sneaked after Gray’s head and pulled the ice mage’s face closer until their lips met, not caring if anyone could see them right now.  
Gray felt something stir in his pants and muttered “Shit,” as he broke the kiss shared between them and grabbed Natsu’s arm. When Natsu was suddenly pulled with Gray, he was confused at first. What was Gray doing? Where was he taking him? That was when Natsu briefly noticed a small tent in Gray’s pants. Was Gray taking him to his house so they could have sex? Could Natsu even have sex? He had gone back to his state of impotence ever since he had ‘broken up’ with Gray and started ‘dating’ Lisanna. But he didn’t want to disappoint Gray by telling him that he maybe couldn’t get erect anymore and they couldn’t have sex? Natsu could always give Gray a blowjob though, he was pretty positive about the fact that Gray would like that.  
Before Natsu could say something about it, they had arrived at Gray’s apartment. Gray searched the keys in his pocket and fiddled with them before finally opening the door and letting them both in.  
Natsu was hesitant as he entered the hallway leading to the stairs that he supposed went to Gray’s room. Natsu took off his shoes and put them down next to a pair of Gray’s shoes before going upstairs.  
Natsu had never been in Gray’s apartment much. Maybe once or twice to get the ice mage ready for a quest; but never long enough to take a good look at the apartment. It was bigger than Lucy’s, that was for sure. His apartment existed of a few rooms. Bedroom, bathroom, a small kitchen that was more than big enough for someone who barely cooked like Gray and a small living room.  
Gray had followed Natsu upstairs and slowly pushed the pinket in the direction of the bedroom. Natsu got the clue and started walking to the door he supposed was the bedroom. When he opened the door, he indeed saw a bed; a rather large one too.  
Natsu sat down on it and started working on the concealed buttons on his vest; opening them one by one and showing more and more of his chest with every button.  
His vest hung open when Gray closed the door after him and looked at Natsu’s toned chest. How his muscles rolled underneath the soft skin and how those abs were formed. Natsu looked so small, but he was built pretty broad. No matter how much Gray trained, he couldn’t get a body like Natsu. Not in proportion anyway.  
Gray’s hands went down to strip off his shirt, but his hands touched the skin of his naked upper body. Seemingly, he had already tossed off his shirt somewhere.  
Gray swallowed and walked towards the bed and pushed Natsu down on the mattress.  
Their lips locked again and Gray’s hand started pushing Natsu’s vest down his arms, fingers sliding over those muscles surrounded by tan skin. It somehow felt weird; he and Natsu had never gotten far into sexual activities so Gray wasn’t used to the feeling of muscles underneath his fingers and not the soft flesh of a women’s body. But for some reason, he kinda liked this feeling more. But that was probably just because this was Natsu, the guy he had fallen in love with.  
He was pleasantly surprised when Natsu took over the kiss for the first time. He had never really expected Natsu to show dominance in something like this ‘cause he had never done anything like this before in his life; just two weeks ago, Gray had learned him how to masturbate.  
But Gray pushed back, regaining dominance easily. His knee went to Natsu’s crotch to stimulate and pleasure the pinket more. But to his surprise he felt no erection. Yet. He was surely not going to leave it that way for long.  
His knee brushed lightly over Natsu’s crotch. No reaction  
He pushed harder with his knee, though not hard enough for Natsu to feel pain. Still no reaction. Gray groaned mentally as he brought his hand down to Natsu’s crotch.  
Natsu would definitely get an erection, and he would be the cause of that!  
His hands found the zipper of Natsu’s pants and unzipped it. His hands went into Natsu’s pants and got the still limp cock out of it.

Natsu felt Gray’s hands go into his pants, but he also knew that his cock was still limp. Would Gray be disappointed by him? Would he just stop and tell Natsu to leave? They had come this far, would that ruin everything?  
But Gray started stroking the limp cock and after some time, he finally felt those spikes of pleasure return to him. His back arched and a moan escaped his lips as his cock raised and Gray hummed in pleasure.  
Natsu enjoyed the spikes of pleasure Gray was giving him when he suddenly felt something different. A slight feeling of discomfort. He looked down to see what Gray was doing but couldn’t quite see it “What are you doing?”  
“Prepping you,” Gray answered “Where else did you think I would have to stick my cock?” Gray said. He got an instant reaction from Natsu as the young boy started to blush a bright red colour.  
A second finger entered and Natsu tensed up at the pain that spiked through his body. “Don’t tense up. They say it’ll only hurt more when you do that.” Gray had looked up on information about gay sex before tonight. He wanted to be prepared for when this day would ever come. But then, Natsu and he had split and Gray had kinda given up on getting back together with Natsu.  
When Gray inserted a third finger, Natsu told the ravenet “Gray. It hurts…”  
“Don’t worry Natsu, I’ll make you feel good real soon.”  
Natsu whimpered but decided for himself that he could withstand this. He had felt pain worse than this before. This was nothing compared to that pain, but it was somehow different. And it was in a more intimate place…  
Gray took off his pants and boxers in a record time and Natsu caught a glimpse of his erect cock. He had seen Gray’s cock a million time, it wasn’t really special anymore but he had never seen it like this. It stood up proudly as if showing off.  
“Like what you see?” Gray asked the blushing pinket, only causing that blush to grow fiercer and a deeper colour of red. Gray pressed his lips on Natsu’s and guided his cock to Natsu’s ass. He broke up the kiss for a bit to warn Natsu “This might hurt a little.” Before Natsu could protest, Gray pressed in.  
Natsu hissed in pain. Gray refrained his body from moving and hurting Natsu in the progress.  
When Natsu had finally stopped trembling, he told Gray “I think you can move without hurting me too much now.”  
Gray smiled and whispered “I love you,” before starting to move his hips.  
Tears lined up in Natsu’s eyes. Not because it still hurt though, for some weird reason, he got so emotional when Gray told him that he loved him. It was so tender, so sweet.  
A tear rolled down his cheek and Gray asked him “Should I stop? Does it hurt so much?”  
“NO!” Natsu yelled “It’s just… Stupid hormones! I just love you so much.”  
Gray smiled as he pushed in again and slightly brushed against something real good in the progress. “Whatever that was; do it again.” Natsu told the raven haired ice mage. Gray guessed that this was what he had read about, Natsu’s prostate. They said it felt really good when you hit that one spot inside of a man and Gray had now proof that it was true.  
However he tried his best to find that spot again, he couldn’t seem to find it as easily as he had hoped to and started stroking Natsu’s cock instead.  
Gray was lost in pleasure when Natsu’s back arched up from the mattress and seed shot out of his cock. Gray wanted to make fun of him and tell him that he was a premature; but then he remembered that this had been Natsu’s first time having sex. Natsu had been a virgin. Shit! And Gray had taken his virginity just like that.  
Thinking about just what he had done, he quickly reached his climax too and fell down on the bed next to Natsu.  
“That was amazing Gray. I’m happy you were the one to take my virginity,” Natsu told the ravenet and that one thing he was still worrying about fell away and he smiled.  
They were cuddling and nodding off when suddenly a loud growl was heard followed by Natsu saying “Could we get some food? I’m hungry.”  
Gray smiled and nodded “Sure,” before getting dressed. Normally he never really ate three or even two meals a day. One good meal was more than enough for him. But with Natsu alongside him, he just knew that wouldn’t stay that way. And he was glad if it was for Natsu  
“What do you want?”


	15. Sleepover (Natsu x Erza)

"Gray. Do you really think this is a good idea? Erza will be there too you know?" Natsu asked the raven haired male as they were walking towards the female dormitory of Fairy Tail; Fairy Hills. The girls were currently holding a sleepover here and Gray had pulled Natsu out of the nice warmth of his cottage and into the cold Autumn breeze to peek on the girls. "If anything goes wrong, just jump out of a window or something. I know you do those things more often," Gray told the worried pinket.  
"I don't even get what all the boys find so exiting about peeking on the girls. It's nasty to peek on girls bathing. Igneel always told me that proper guys didn't do things like that." Natsu pouted. He had just been dragged out of the cottage where he lived with Happy to here without even getting to express his opinion on the whole matter. "I promised Happy that I would spend tonight with him and now you made me break my promise. You are a vile person."  
"Natsu, haven't you reached puberty or something. Every boy around our age should get 'exited' when they even just think about seeing women as beautiful as we know them in Fairy Tail naked. Does it do nothing to your lower area!?" Gray asked the pinket. "Not really. It gets hard sometimes, but mostly on its own. It's weird..."  
Gray facepalmed and just pulled the pink haired male with him. He would have to teach Natsu a lot before the guy could even be considered a man...  
Not much later...  
"I told you it wasn't a good idea!" Natsu yelled as he ran through the hallways with a horde of angry girls behind him. They ran through the hallways of Fairy Hills until the hallway split in two "Go right, I'll take left!" Gray yelled as they split up and so did the group of girls.  
Gray ran around followed by Juvia, Levy and Evergreen when he finally found the exit. He kept running as he passed through it all the way to Magnolia where he was sure they wouldn't follow him anymore.  
Natsu, however, wasn't as lucky as Gray and found a dead-end hallway with a window at the end. He thought back at what Gray had said before they had arrived at Fairy Hills 'If anything goes wrong, just jump out of a window or something...'  
He opened the window and did a few steps back so he could properly jump through the open window. He looked back and saw the girls getting dangerously close so he made up his mind and went for it. He ran to the window and jumped through it… Well tried.  
The window was too small for Natsu to jump through and he got stuck at his hips, the window snapping close right onto his back. Natsu screamed in agony and tried to struggle his way back inside since that was safer. But he was really stuck and just got a little back in, just enough for him to rest the tips of his feet on the ground.

The girls, led by Erza, found Natsu stuck in the window and started arguing about what they should do with him now.   
“You girls won’t need to worry about it, I will give him a proper punishment for what he did,” Erza told the group of girls. The girls started to leave, trusting Erza’s proper punishment skills, and Natsu started squirming. He had been through many things, but being punished by Erza was not something he wanted to go through twice. But to no avail, he was stuck and wouldn’t be able to get out without someone’s help. And Gray had just left him hanging there, he had saved himself and hoped that Natsu would get out there too. But here the pinket was, stuck in a window with Erza ready to punish him… Could this day get any worse???  
Erza kneeled down next to the boy’s body and Natsu froze. This was it, the day he was going to die. But when Erza started talking, her voice was surprisingly soft and kind “I won’t punish you. Because I know that this wasn’t your idea, I’ll be sure to punish Gray though. But,” she said and Natsu though ‘Oh no! There’s a but!’  
“I won’t let you get away so easily.”  
Natsu swallowed hard, what could she mean with that!? “W-what do you…”  
“Don’t worry Natsu, you’ll like it. I’ll just use you as my sex slave for now.”  
A blush painted Natsu’s face bright red “Sex slave?”  
“Not quite that too actually, I’ll just make you feel good, I’ve always wanted to know what kind of faces you would make if I pleasured you.”  
Natsu’s blush only grew and he tried to protest, but he knew it wouldn’t work. This was Erza after all…  
“But, I’m still a virgin. I-“  
“I won’t take your virginity, I’m not that cruel. I’m just gonna have some fun.” Erza said as she unbuckled Natsu’s belt and his waist cape fell to the ground. “Erza! You can’t really be planning to…”  
“Don’t worry. I won’t traumatize you… too much.” Natsu got pale “You’ll like it.” Natsu got even paler as he felt Erza tugging his pants down a bit and suddenly her hand was on his crotch. “Have you masturbated a lot before?” Erza asked shamelessly. Natsu tried turning his head to look at the redhead in confusion but he couldn’t turn his head enough, so he just asked “Masturbated?”  
Erza sighed. Natsu really was a kid; not even masturbating at his age…  
“So you don’t know the pleasure you can get from all this?” Erza asked him as she palmed him through his boxers.   
Natsu quickly snapped his head up when he suddenly felt a feeling he’d never felt before, this felt surprisingly great. “Erza! What the fuck are you doing!?” Natsu yelled back to the scarlet woman. “Just enjoy the feeling Natsu.” Erza told the pinket when she suddenly reached into Natsu’s underwear and got his cock out of it.  
“H-Hey! You shouldn’t do that, especially not here! We’re still in public, you know!” Erza yelled with a flush on his face. He knew they had to stop, but he could slowly feel his cock hardening and the things Erza did were so good…  
Her hands moved up and down the hot shaft of the fire dragon slayer and Natsu couldn’t contain the sounds spilling from his mouth anymore. He had never felt something as good as this. Her hands were wrapped around his member firmly, but as they stroked him they still felt so gentle. Had Erza really been longing for this? And why him? She could definitely get better guys than him.  
A high pitched yelp escaped his throat when suddenly one of Erza’s hands was on his balls, massaging them lightly and her other hand had her thumb placed on the head to rub it and her other fingers were massaging right underneath the head and playing with the foreskin.   
Just when Natsu started feeling a coiling, burning feeling in his gut, Erza stopped this manoeuvre and started stroking again, giving a slight twist of her hand once she had reached the top and moved back down. 

Then, all of a sudden, she retracted her hands and just when Natsu was on the brink of begging her to continue so he could at least finish, he felt a different sensation. He tried looking back but couldn’t see a thing, but this felt amazing. Erza was pressing kisses all over his member.   
Then, suddenly, Natsu saw only black as his eyes rolled back into his head. His cock was engulfed in a nice wet heat. This was amazing.!  
His cock sank deeper and deeper into the heat and got back out of it again, the next time when it got inside the heat again, he felt her tongue dipping underneath the sensitive foreskin. “Oh God! Erza!” he moaned and Erza smiled. She played some more with the foreskin, now knowing it made Natsu feel so good and hummed around his cock, making the pinket tremble.  
She could now feel his cock twitching and spasming in her mouth as an indicator that he was nearing the edge. Her free hand cupped his balls again, massaging lightly and pulling them a little.   
She heard Natsu’s whiny noises just outside the window as he was really balancing on the edge of having an orgasm now and just some extra pumping near the base with her second hand was enough to have his seed spraying out inside her mouth.   
It didn’t taste good, but Erza didn’t want to make a mess so she swallowed everything.  
Natsu could feel that throat working around his now sensitive length and moaned a little bit more before he felt Erza tucking him back into his underwear and pulling his pants back up. She was done, luckily.   
When he was fully clothed again, he felt Erza pushing the window back up and helping him back in.   
Natsu thanked her for helping him back inside   
“No. Thank YOU Natsu. I had fun. I hope you’ve been able to enjoy your ‘punishment’ a little bit too?” Erza said suggestively and a blush painted the young male’s cheeks and he nodded meekly. “Now get out and say your excuses to Happy. I’m sure he wants an explanation. He sounded so happy to finally be able to just spend a night with you.” Erza told Natsu with a tender smile.  
“Yeah… And of course that stupid ice princess had to ruin it!” Natsu gritted his teeth in annoyance; he too had really looked forward to just spending the evening and night with Happy. Just the two of them…  
Erza pressed her lips on his and sent him off. “See you at the guild.”


	16. Paizuri

Paizuri (Natsu x Erza)  
Natsu and Erza had been together for a few months now. They still kept it a secret from the guild though, they just didn’t know how the rest of the guild would react.  
They normally got together for the more intimate stuff when the team was taking a break and they both had no quest planned, but lately it had been so busy. The guild had gotten into war with Tartaros and broken up right after. When Erza wanted to search comfort in Natsu’s arms, she found out he had just left together with Happy on a journey to become stronger.  
Erza had left Magnolia too now the mages of Fairy Tail were each going their own way and hoped she could see Natsu again soon. In her journey throughout Fiore, she had found herself back in Rosemary village. The town she had grown up in…  
She lived there for a year and a few months when suddenly there was a lot of noise in the usually quiet streets and she looked out of her window. When she couldn’t immediately see what was going on, she put down what she was doing, requipped into her usual armor and went outside to see for herself what was going on.   
She made her way through the crowd and saw a strange man in a black cloak at the end of the road. She equipped a sword and stormed at the mysterious man. But before her sword could hit him, a burst of heat released and her sword melted. She looked surprised, what maniac had enough power to melt one of her swords just like that?  
That was when the man pushed off his hood and revealed the pink hair and toothy grin. Erza’s expression lightened as she saw her boyfriend back “Natsu!” she yelled as she jumped into his arms and pressed her lips on his “I missed you so much.”  
Natsu grinned and Erza suddenly hit him “Don’t just leave me behind, okay? Where’s Happy by the way?”  
“He wanted to stay with Wendy and Carla for the time being. We’re getting the guild back together. We’ve got Lucy, Wendy, Juvia and Gray already. And I’ve come for you.” Natsu told her. “I couldn’t wait to see you after all this time… But I had to get stronger, so I can protect the guild next time,” he told her as he lovingly pressed his lips on hers again. He really had wanted to see her again, and kiss her again, and maybe have some naughty fun later on too…”  
He leaned closer to her ear and whispered “Hey, can we go back to your place. I could really use a shower.”  
Erza nodded, but she also knew that Natsu didn’t only want to go back to her place to use her shower, he obviously wanted to use her body too. This was just the right time to show him what she had wanted to show him even before Tartaros had attacked.   
She grabbed the pinket’s hand and pulled him with her to where she lived now. It wasn’t a big house, but it was cosy and it got everything she needed.   
She opened the door and showed Natsu where the bathroom was. He walked in and threw down his bag. When he started undressing, he looked at Erza who was still standing in the opening of the door, admiring his body. “Are you still gonna get in here and start undressing or do you just want to drool over my body?” Natsu asked the redhead, this comment making her face turn almost the same colour as her hair. She walked into the bathroom where Natsu was now naked and she requipped out of her armor too.   
Nothing happened in the shower, both were too tense to make the first move and they just washed each other and did some making out. By the time they finished washing up, the sexual tension in the air was so thick that they barely even made it out of the bathroom before Natsu pushed Erza up against a wall and thrust his crotch against her lower area.   
But Erza was not planning to let Natsu win that easily tonight. She had certain stuff she wanted to try on him and easily regained control in the kiss, pushing the pinket against an other wall. She broke up the kiss and opened the door next to Natsu which lead to a bedroom.   
Natsu smirked, so Erza wanted to be in control today huh? He would let her if she wanted to, he was pretty curious what she had planned for him if she wanted to be on top so desperately.  
Erza pushed Natsu inside and down on the bedside, his feet resting on the ground.   
Erza placed herself in Natsu’s lap, her core pressing down his swollen member as she pressed her lips on his again. Her hands went behind his head and tugged at his pink locks that were still damp from the earlier shower. Natsu moaned as he felt her hands tug and pull at his hair and his mouth opened, giving Erza the perfect chance to slip in her tongue and turn the kiss into a full make out session.  
When the two of them parted, panting from sexual arousal and excitement; Erza removed herself from Natsu’s lap and sat in between his now spread legs.  
“Natsu,” she said as she looked into the pinket’s onyx eyes.  
“Have you ever hear of paizuri?” she asked him, never once breaking the looks she was practically throwing at him. Natsu swallowed hard and shook his head. Just what was Erza planning to do to him? Should he start to get scared?  
Erza smirked “That’s even better. Then what I’m going to do to you will be a complete surprise to you…” she said with a smirk. ‘She’s smirking. This can’t be good! Is it too late to get away!?’ Natsu started panicking. However, when Erza started stroking him he relaxed again. If she was just going to give pleasuring him a fancy name like paizuri, let her do it. Natsu didn’t mind too much.  
She retracted her hand only to be replaced by her lips pressing a kiss on the tip of his cock. Her lips wrapped around the head as her hands stroked the rest of his length relentlessly   
Suddenly, without any warning, her hands left his length and Erza pushed her chest forward, her breasts gently touching his length.   
Natsu looked down at the new feeling of the soft flesh of her breasts against his cock and before he could properly take in the image of Erza on her knees sucking him off while her breasts were pressed against him, Erza’s hand were on her breasts and she suddenly pulled them forward until they were around Natsu’s cock.  
Natsu choked off a moan and said “E-erza! What are you doing!?”  
Erza looked up with a grin and told the pinket “Paizuri.”  
She placed her mouth back on the tip of Natsu’s cock that stuck out above her breasts and held her hands on her breasts pushing them closer together over Natsu’s cock and massaging his length with them. Natsu’s hands flew into Erza’s hair and pulled tightly on it. He didn’t know why, but this felt too fucking good. He had never expected that women could do things like this with their breasts. Things that felt this good. If he had known, he had let Erza do this a lot earlier.  
This felt so good. It almost felt as if he was inside of her, surrounded by the fleshy heat of her boobs that felt kinda like the walls of her pussy. Natsu was in heaven, but he needed just a little bit more friction on another spot.  
His hands left her hair and moved to where Erza’s hands were pushing her boobs together to massage his length. He placed his hands over hers and pushed just that little more where he needed it. Erza slipped one hand from underneath his warm hands and moved it down to her own pussy that was swollen with need and begged for attention. If she could just get a little relief that would be nice, especially now Natsu was so close to his own relief.   
Her fingers rubbed over the swollen clit and a moan escaped her throat, sending vibrations down Natsu’s shaft which made him shudder in pleasure as well. Then, two fingers slipped inside of her while her thumb kept rubbing over her clit. She could already feel the knot in her stomach getting tighter, she was so turned on she knew she wouldn’t last long.  
Natsu could feel himself getting closer to his own orgasm as well and needed just that little bit more. ‘Just a bit more’ he thought as he pushed her breasts even harder against each other and felt his hips snap up into the tight heat. Suddenly Erza’s mouth retracted from his cock as she released a loud moan and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she had reached her orgasm from pleasuring herself. All this nights pleasuring herself while thinking about this certain pink haired dragon slayer hadn’t prepared her for this and she had come way too soon.  
Natsu thrusted up a few times into her breasts again and felt him reach his end too, he gave in to the amazing feeling and felt his orgasm flow over him in powerful waves.   
His seed shot out and painted the face of the red haired requip mage white, together with the top of her breasts. Heavily panting he opened his eyes again, only to see spurts of white covering Erza’s face as she was trying to get it off with her fingers. Natsu’s face turned red as he saw this. Seriously, Erza was way too hot without even trying.  
He handed her the blanket to wipe off her face and told her “Maybe we should go take another shower…”


	17. The Better Mage (Erza x Natsu FemDom)

Natsu x Erza: The better mage (Natza FemDom NSFW)  
It was a normal day at the guild and everyone was just about settling into their new building after the disbanding of the guild. Natsu and Erza had gone off to the river where Natsu and Gray always fought to spar a bit and get to know each other’s new powers.   
The fight was very intense and Erza felt like she might actually lose for the first time against Natsu; that was when she thought up an amazing strategy.   
While Natsu was fighting the requip mage, he noticed something about her. At first it was barely noticeable, but as they fought longer, it got clear what Erza was trying to do. She was changing her armor bit by bit to reveal more and more skin so Natsu would get distracted by her womanly charms. But Natsu was still Natsu, and this filthy trick wouldn’t work on him…  
… Or so he thought. Suddenly, Erza requipped into something very skimpy that could barely be even called armor; it was nothing more than a pair of stockings, panties and an apron bound in front of her naked breasts. Natsu stopped in his tracks as his eyes grew wide and he gawked at her barely covered body.  
Erza took this opening and knocked Natsu out by hitting him on the head with one of her gauntlets.

When Natsu woke up again, he was sitting against a tree and his head hurt terribly, Erza was wearing her normal attire again and he immediately started complaining “That was unfair Erza! You fought dirty; I’m clearly the better mage here!”. Erza tilted her head and said “Oh really? Then how about we start a bet. If I get you to say that I am the better mage within seven days, you will have to do what I say for the rest of that week. If you don’t say so, I will do what you want for a whole week,” Erza told him and Natsu imagined it.   
If he just didn’t say that Erza was better than him, he could have Erza do what he wanted her to do for a whole week…  
“I’ll do it!”

However, a week passed fairly quickly. Erza challenged Natsu to a fight every day and Natsu gladly accepted the challenge every single day again. Sometimes Erza won, other times, Natsu even won. But never did Natsu admit that Erza was indeed the stronger mage.  
Erza was getting desperate for something she could do to have Natsu admit she was a better mage than him, she was running out of ideas. Until, one day when she wanted to challenge Natsu to yet another fight, she found him totally exhausted resting his head on a table in the guild and nodding off. Happy had apparently gotten sick that night and Natsu had, of course, stayed up the whole night watching over the blue exceed.  
Now he was sleeping in the guild and her back-up plan popped up in Erza’s mind. It made her blush but she knew that she would have a big chance if she followed the plan.  
While Natsu was nodding off, she challenged the pinket to a fight like she had done every day of the week. Natsu shook his head saying “I’m too tired now Erza, maybe later.”  
Erza, however, did like she had misunderstood him and punched him right through the wooden table, leaving him knocked out on the floor. “I’ll clean this mess up,” she told Mira as she threw the unconscious Natsu over her shoulder and carried him out of the guild.

When Natsu woke up, he felt a bit lightheaded. He also felt an uncomfortable pressure on his crotch. He opened his eyes and looked down. It was pretty dark in the room so he had to squint his eyes to see. When his eyes had gotten used to the darkness of the room, he saw a leather strap tied around his cock. “What the-!?” he yelled as he tried to move his arms to snap it off, finding them bound behind his head. Natsu struggled trying to get out of this when he suddenly noticed: he was stark naked, his cock was almost painfully erect thanks to the leather strap bound around it and he was in a dark room.   
Was he kidnapped by some of those people who sell sex slaves or something? He had to get out of here. He tried using his magic, only to find it blocked by the handcuffs he was wearing. That was when suddenly a door opened and someone walked inside.  
“So Natsu, you’re finally awake huh?” a way too familiar voice said. “ERZA!? What’s the meaning of all this!?” Natsu yelled as he thrashed around. “Well, you hadn’t admitted that I’m the better mage yet so I had a little plan to make you admit it,” Erza told him in a sweet voice.  
“What exactly are you gonna do!?” Natsu asked, his voice high because of the fear getting to him. This was Erza after all; there was no telling what she would do…   
“Oh Natsu… You’ll see… And I’ll make sure you’ll enjoy it,” she said with a devilish smirk that made a shiver run down Natsu’s spine.  
Erza smirked once more as her hands moved towards Natsu’s crotch and unsnapped the leather band around his cock and balls. Immediately, Natsu felt as if he would get an orgasm, but Erza’s tender, yet strong hand gripped the base of his cock tightly; denying him an orgasm that he just knew would’ve felt so good.  
“Erza…” he groaned “Please”  
“You only have to say one thing and I’ll let you come Natsu; just say that I am a better mage…” Erza told him and Natsu shook his head. He would endure this if he had to so he would not have to say that Erza was a better mage than he was. He would not lose, that wasn’t like him at all.  
“Well, I’ve still got over three hours until the week is over, let’s see how long you can keep on resisting…” Erza said with yet another sly smirk. Natsu was getting scared. How long could he go on before he would break?   
“Let’s see…’ Erza started ‘I had Levy make this specially for this. You know Natsu,” Erza said as she got a little box from a shelf in her room “I’ve had this backup plan since the start.”  
She opened the box and got another leather strap out of it that looked a whole lot like the one she had removed from his cock not so long ago. “This here, is a leather cock ring especially infused with special rune magic so it doesn’t let you come until you admit that I am the stronger mage,” Erza explained and Natsu swallowed hard. “Erza, please…”  
“You know what to say Natsu…” she said as she took his cock in one of her hands and cupped his balls with the other one. Natsu sharply sucked in air as he prepared himself for what was going to come. If she was just going to stroke him, he could hold out for a while. He had trained himself to hold out a little while masturbating after all.  
Confident in his skills to hold out a bit, he closed his eyes to concentrate on holding out when he suddenly didn’t feel the familiar feeling of a hand jerking him off, but the feeling of a wet heat enclosing around him and tightening as something, which he supposed was her tongue, swirl around his cock. His eyes shot open again and he trashed with his hands against the handcuffs binding him against the bed.   
“Erza! What the-“ Natsu yelled but his last sentence was cut off by a loud moan. “Seems like you do enjoy it, huh?” Erza asked and Natsu vigorously shook his head. He couldn’t be enjoying this; that just felt too wrong. But he did, Erza mouth worked on him like magic and he couldn’t help but moan loudly as she placed her mouth back and cupped his balls a little tighter.  
But Natsu knew he couldn’t enjoy this, he wouldn’t be able to have a fitting end of this after all. He might come as close to an orgasm as he possibly could, he would never be able to finish with this ‘cock ring’ thing that was infused with Levy’s magic. He knew just how strong and effective her magic could be; even when used in a sexual way. He had heard enough about it from Gajeel.  
Good things about how it could stimulate him and increase his pleasure. But also bad things like how she could do things like this with it. And he was experiencing it now so he knew those stories Gajeel always told were real after all.   
Natsu could feel himself edging closer and closer to that much wanted relief and almost gave in to the pleasure when suddenly Erza retracted her mouth from his cock, making Natsu groan loudly in protest. But he wasn’t going to beg; and he wasn’t going to tell her that she was a better mage than him at all. He wouldn’t lose.  
Erza waited a bit and looked at how Natsu squirmed on the bed; his cock fully erect and he himself stark naked. He tried to push his hips together to feel more pleasure but couldn’t reach the erect organ with his thighs and Natsu was left unsatisfied on the bed, writhing and squirming in discomfort.  
Then, she wrapped her hand around his cock again and started the jerking movement of her hand again, stroking his cock and making Natsu squirm even harder; this time in pleasure instead of discomfort.   
Her second hand was still on his balls, massaging and tugging them. Her mouth however, had now moved up to his chest and licked and sucked at Natsu’s perky nipples; making him moan more and louder than before now the perky buds had become super sensitive.   
Natsu felt himself nearing towards and orgasm again and he just knew he would be painfully denied again. But suddenly, Natsu’s back arched off the mattress and he felt as if he got an orgasm, but nothing came out. He moaned so loudly he thought someone would hear and storm into the room to check on Erza. When the feeling was finally over, Natsu didn’t feel relieved; instead, he felt even more built up than before and he needed release even more desperate now than before.  
“Erza… What was…” he tried asking but his panting was too hard now to get anything out. Erza leaned over his body and softly, tenderly pressed her lips on Natsu’s. “Still struggling huh? I know you’ll break, I’ll be the one to make you break…” she whispered in his ear as she moved some hair from his face as she kissed him again. Weirdly enough, from all the things she had done to him already, this felt the weirdest. To have her tenderly kiss him like that… And he actually enjoyed it. Natsu kissed her back and Erza smiled as they broke up again.   
“Hey Natsu, maybe after all this is over… We could go on a date or something?” she asked hesitantly  
“Did you just ask me out?” Natsu asked her, not sure what she was trying to do. Here he was, lying stark naked on her bed with a strained erection as she jerked and sucked him off and she was asking him out?? This was kinda weird…  
“Hmm, sure.” He answered, not really thinking this through but not hating the idea at all. And maybe she would let him get his relieve if he agreed on that. That was of course wishful thinking cause Erza suddenly equipped into something horrifying.  
“Erza… What is that?” he hesitantly asked. “This is my seduction armor 2.0, I’m sure you’ll enjoy the extra parts I have on it,” she said with yet another smirk; this time that smirk honestly terrified Natsu. One glance down and he knew what extra parts she was talking about. Why did one of her armours have a strap-on attached to it!?  
“Where the fuck do you keep getting these weird ass armours?” Natsu asked her and she answered with a sly expression “I just ask Heart Kreuz to make them for me personally.”  
“It might not be much,” she said as she glanced down at the attacked strap-on “Not at all when you compare it to what’s here in front of me,” she told the pinket as she gave his cock another stroke and Natsu’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was so built up, every touch to his cock was so intense and sensitive, if he kept this up for a bit longer, those touches wouldn’t be sensitive and pleasurable anymore; those touches would become painful to him. He didn’t want to get to that point cause he knew he would beg for her to let him have his release and he knew what that meant… What time was it now; it should be getting close to midnight, right?  
“I’ve still got 60 more minutes Natsu…” she said as If she had read his mind “And I don’t plan on slowing down for those 60 minutes just because I asked you out.”  
Suddenly, Erza started sucking two of her fingers and making them wet. “Erza, what are you doing?” he asked her hesitantly, did he really want to know what she was doing.  
“Well, you need to be properly prepped for what I’m going to do next Natsu; I wouldn’t want you to experience a lot of pain and lose that beautiful erection you have here.” She told the dragon slayer and smirked; again. Now Natsu was really getting scared.  
She removed her fingers from her mouth and moved them… downwards!? “Erza! What the!?” Natsu yelled as he trashed around on the bed. “Keep still for a little Natsu, it’ll only hurt when you’re tense like this.”  
Her first finger entered Natsu and the pinket immediately tensed up. “Relax Natsu…” she told him again and he seemed to do so. She moved her finger in and out, turning and curling it before adding the second with saliva covered finger.   
Natsu groaned in pain, how was this gonna torture him with pleasure like she had been doing the whole time.   
Then, suddenly, she turned her fingers and curled them inside so they hit something that made Natsu’s back arch off the mattress again. “I’ve studied the male body for this, you know? I know every place that will give you immense pleasure… And I’m going to make use of that knowledge.”  
She kept hitting the same spot over and over, making Natsu’s back arch off the mattress and his eyes roll into the back of his head. Natsu’s cock was straining against his abdomen, leaking heavily as he panted hard trying to breathe.  
Natsu trashed around, squirming in pleasure; his wrists bruising because of the iron cuffs around them. Erza smiled as she saw Natsu totally lost in pleasure and moved her second hand to his cock again to stroke him. ‘He should be getting close to his limit now…’ she thought as she stroked him hard and fast. Natsu let out a ragged moan and arched even higher off the mattress.

‘This is not good. I’m reaching my limit. Something is going to happen, I feel like I’m going to explode…’ Natsu thought as his body trembled and the feeling of an orgasm came back; yet nothing came out again and Natsu was left feeling more desperate again.   
Erza had replaced her fingers with the strap-on her armor had and she was repeatedly hitting his prostate with every thrust; her other hand was stroking Natsu’s leaking cock.   
‘It hurts… It hurts so much… I need to come… please…’   
“Erza, please. Please just let me come already. I’m gonna burst if you don’t let me come.” Natsu begged the scarlet haired woman who just tilted her head and smirked. “You know the words Natsu. Just say ‘em.”  
“Fuck!” Natsu yelled. Did he really have no other choice? And, was it really so bad to just set his pride aside for a bit just tell her what she wanted to hear so he could have his relieve. He needed it so much, he could just end this feeling of desperation and pain with a few words but he had been too stubborn to admit it. “Please Erza. You are a better mage than me, please let me come. You’re the best mage I know. I need it so much; please just let me come already. You’re a better mage than me, please!” Natsu begged over and over again. He just needed this so much.  
Immediately, Natsu requipped out of her armor so she was left naked as well and her hand stopped stroking Natsu’s cock. Natsu was left lying on the bed panting hard, trying to catch his breath. His cock twitching and pulsing, precum leaking out of it and the tip dark from the need to release.   
“I. Win.” Erza told him and Natsu shuddered. It was all over now, he could get his release and rest. He should check up on Happy too, the poor exceed had probably been waiting for him all this time. Natsu hoped the little blue cat had gotten some rest and that his fever had gotten down a bit…  
But Erza was just looking down at Natsu now ‘Why isn’t she unsnapping that leather band and letting me come? Is she gonna let me come?’ Natsu thought, he really needed it now though, he doubted he could hold out much longer.  
“Erza, please…” he begged but Erza shook her head. “Here is when the second part of the deal starts Natsu, I’ve still got 15 minutes. So I got a very special request for you…” she said as she reached above his head and freed him from the handcuffs, then reaching down and unsnapping the leather strap. Natsu thought he might actually come but Erza held the base of Natsu’s cock tightly again so he could not come once more. Natsu whined but knew inside that it was only 15 more minutes. The desire to reach down and quickly stroke himself to completion spooked around in his mind but he knew that he shouldn’t even think about doing that while Erza was still watching and he just waited for her to tell him what her special request was.  
“I want you to make love to me for those 15 minutes Natsu, at the end you will be able to come… I know you like me too now, since you agreed fairly easy to me asking you out. So please, Natsu.” She told him as she switched places with him, allowing Natsu to be on top for this time.  
Natsu didn’t hesitate, he just followed his instincts that were telling him what to do. He kissed her and moved his lips to his neck, her breasts, her thighs and up to her abdomen and mouth again; leaving love bites and hickeys where he could. He would mark what was his, so he would mark Erza and claim her as his. “I love you Erza…” he whispered in her ear, making her blush heavily. “D Dummy, just get through with this, I thought you needed to come so desperately!” she yelled in embarrassment.   
Natsu’s face coloured bright red too and he stuttered “S-shut up Erza! I just want you to feel g-good too…” he admitted shyly as he reached down and guided his cock towards Erza’s entrance.  
When he grabbed his cock though, he felt the erect organ was still hypersensitive and he knew… “Erza, I’m not gonna last long at all…”  
“That’s okay Natsu…” she said with a tender voice as she reached up to Natsu’s face and cupped his cheek. Natsu leaned in and pressed his lips on Erza’s again and they melted into the tender kiss they shared.   
Natsu pressed the tip in and as they broke up, he pushed in the rest. Once he was fully seated inside the scarlet haired knight, he stayed still and panted. He felt like he was gonna blow already; but he needed to hold on for a little bit more. He wanted her to feel some pleasure too.  
He started moving his hips; in and out; and in, and out. And already he felt a knot forming in his gut. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, but this was a bit humiliating… What if Erza thought he was premature. He tried his best to hold back, but with a few more thrusts, he spilled his load inside of Erza and moaned out her name.   
Natsu, however, hadn’t noticed Erza too had reached an orgasm even in that short time. The hours she had been torturing Natsu, she had gotten so turned on that she was pretty built up and she had come just as quickly had.   
Natsu’s orgasm kept going on, and on. He just kept feeling amazing, the feeling didn’t end. He had been so built up that the release of all that pressure had been so good that the pleasure coming from that release kept on going.  
When the amazing feeling finally faded away, Natsu just collapsed on top of Erza. His body just couldn’t keep himself up anymore and he had just collapsed. “I’m sorry Erza. I can’t go on anymore…” he said as his eyelids slowly started falling down. “It’s okay Natsu,” she said as she petted his hair and moved some hair out of his face again. “You worked hard today…”she said as Natsu’s eyelids closed fully and he started snoring softly.  
“I love you…”


	18. Boy's Night (Gratsu)

Boys’ Night  
“Natsu!” Erza yelled “Go get Gray! He said he would be here half an hour ago to help us moving these barrels.!”  
“It’s not my fault that the ice princess didn’t want to break one of his nails. Go get him yourself!” Natsu yelled back at Erza while carrying two barrels to the back of the guild before Cana could drink all of it.

“You dare talk back to me Natsu!” the redhead yelled at the pinket who dropped the barrels in fear and saluted “No ma’am. I’ll be on my way immediately!” he said as he ran out of the guild.

Once he turned around the corner he stopped running and put his hands in his pockets grumbling “Why do I always have to be the one that gets Gray? Why can’t Lucy do it, or Erza, or Juvia? I bet she would love to do so…”  
He turned one more corner and Gray’s apartment came into sight. Natsu sighed once more as he opened the door to the main hall. He marched upstairs and asked the janitor to unlock the door for him. No way he would actually knock and ask nicely if Gray maybe wanted to come with him. He would barge into his room and drag him to the guild if necessary.

The janitor let him in and Natsu thanked the friendly old man. He entered the apartment that belonged to Gray and slowly moved towards the door of the living room.

But when Natsu wanted to storm into the living room, he suddenly halted. Right when he placed his hand on the door handle to open the door, a strong smell invaded his nose. ‘Precum?’ Natsu thought. That was when he heard the moaning come from the room in front of him. But he didn’t quite hear Gray’s voice, he heard two women moaning. Just what was Gray doing in there. He couldn’t smell the women though, he only smelt Gray’s overwhelming smell of pine, snow and precum.

Was Gray having a threesome with two women this early in the morning!? Then he suddenly heard Gray’s voice; and that moan went right through him to his crotch where he could feel his cock harden up. “Shit,” he whispered and knew that the right thing to do was turn away and just tell Erza what was going on at the apartment; so Natsu turned around.

But in his turning around, one of his feet hooked behind the other one and he fell backwards against the door. The door opened and Natsu fell into the room, his head hit the ground hard and his vision blurred for a moment before he sat up and looked at the couch.

There he saw Gray sitting naked and shocked at what had just happened. His erect cock in his hand and the porn he had just been watching on his lacrima television still playing. Natsu could feel himself harden more and moved his hand in front of his crotch to conceal the tent visible in his pants.   
“Natsu!?” Gray yelled in surprise and pushed a pillow into his crotch to cover up his erection. Natsu’s face turned fully red and the pinket stammered “G-Gray! I-I had to come get you. B-but I’ll just tell Erza y-you’re busy!”

“Idiot!” Gray yelled back “You can’t go back to the guild like that!” he yelled as he gestured to Natsu’s pants. “They’ll know what I was busy with, or they’ll think you’re a pervert!”  
“Then what should I do!? I can’t let Erza wait too long! She’ll murder me!!” Natsu yelled in fear. Gray sighed, his own erection long lost at the whole thing that was going on right now. “Just go take care of it in the bathroom, take a shower or something. I’m soft again either way. And it was just getting good…” Gray grumbled as he turned off the lacrimavision.

“A-are you sure?” Natsu timidly asked and Gray nodded “Just make it quick, we gotta get to Erza. And don’t be too loud.”  
Natsu nodded and walked towards the bathroom. Soon after, Gray heard the shower running and Natsu humming as he stepped into the hot water. 

Gray was just about getting dressed when he suddenly heard a long ragged moan echo throughout the apartment, followed by a series of more timid moans and grunts. He could feel his cock twitch at the moan coming from the bathroom and cursed “God damn it Natsu! At least try to keep quiet!”

Gray heard a gasp coming from the bathroom and suddenly, no noises came from the bathroom anymore. Ten minutes later, Natsu walked out of the bathroom, dried and dressed. “Let’s go now, Erza is gonna be pissed,” Natsu told the ice mage as he dragged him outside by his arm. 

 

A few months had passed and Natsu was at Gray’s door again, this time it wasn’t because Erza had asked him to fetch Gray for a job in the guild. He barely even knew himself why he came here. But after what had happened a few months ago, Gray had asked Natsu if he didn’t want to come over for a ‘boys’ night’.

That was a month after the ‘incident’ had happened and Natsu had decided to just go and see what this was all about. When he arrived at Gray’s apartment that night, he found out Gray meant watching porn together…

They had both been too tense to even get hard back then because they never really spent time like this before and now they would be watching porn together?  
Natsu thought it was a bit weird…

But the second time had been less awkward, except for the fact that they both just sat there watching it with awkward boners. But after a few times, they had both just whipped it out and jerked off while watching porn; it wasn’t as if they hadn’t seen each other’s dicks before or something. It had of course been a bit awkward in the beginning, but now they met up every month one evening for one of those ‘boys’ nights’. 

Natsu wondered why Gray didn’t ask Loke for it instead of him, but he also was kinda glad that it was just Gray and him doing this together. He wouldn’t have wanted to share in something this intimate with someone else.

The door opened and Natsu came face to face with Gray; a light pink tinted his cheeks but he ignored it and pushed his way inside. On his way upstairs to Gray’s apartment, one of Gray’s neighbours had spoken to him. It was a nice elderly woman that he had greeted with a smile. She asked “Oh, are you on your way to see Gray-san again? You two must be really close.” And she winked. She fucking winked.

“Just so you know, your elderly neighbour thinks we’re a couple or something,” Natsu informed Gray as he walked inside. “Do you mind? We can stop with this if you want,” Gray asked and Natsu shook his head as he plopped down on the couch “Nah, I don’t mind too much. Let the people think what they want to think.”

Natsu got up again and walked into Gray’s kitchen. “I’m plundering your fridge, is there anything you really don’t want me to touch?” Natsu asked and the annoyed voice of Gray replied “Just stay out of my fridge!”

“Hey, I’m gonna need the energy,” Natsu replied  
“You’ve got enough energy!” Gray once more yelled back from the living room. Natsu’s head peeked into the living room as he was eating some chips and chugging down some milk. “Hey, I literally burn through my calories; I need to eat a lot.”

Gray sighed as he got comfortable on the couch and looked for something for the two of them to watch. “Do you have any preferences to watch something?” Gray asked. He heard the toilet flush and finally Natsu walked back into the living room with him. “I don’t know, you’re the expert,” Natsu said sarcastically and Gray punched him lightly in the arm. 

Natsu sat back as he loosened the strings on his sweatpants and waited for Gray to put on something they could watch.  
“I’ll just put on something like last time, okay?” Gray asked and Natsu hummed in approval.

As the porn started to play, Gray noticed Natsu slouch down into a relaxed position and Natsu noticed Gray starting to slowly strip off his clothes until he was in his underwear. 

It took a while; but after a few minutes, the moans coming from the screen started taking their effect and Natsu was lightly tracing his cock through his sweatpants, starting with some light touches. Gray looked over and clearly saw the outline of Natsu’s cock through those pants ‘Did Natsu decide to go commando? Maybe he’s less innocent than I thought…’ 

That was when the purring started. Gray had noticed, Natsu never really moaned until he was close to his orgasm, he purred and growled; an occasional grunt sometimes as well, but the majority of the time he just purred and growled. Like a dragon.

He saw Natsu stroke his cock more when the moans got more heated and palmed himself through his boxers too. He had noticed that the last two times, and this time too, he had been paying more attention to Natsu than he had to the porn itself. It was like Natsu himself made him more excited than watching porn lately. He didn’t want to accept this feeling of course and kept pushing it away. 

But when Natsu whipped his cock out to stroke it, he felt his own cock leap and he too, got it out of his boxers so he could properly stroke it.

He tried to concentrate back on the video playing instead of the images that were next to him but he found it harder and harder to concentrate on the porn than on the whimpering pinket next to him. 

When he looked over to Natsu again, he saw that the pink haired dragon slayer wasn’t really watching the porn either, he had his eyes closed and was breathing hard as his hand moved over his cock.  
Now Gray knew that the chance of him getting caught looking at the pinket was smaller, he didn’t have to rip his eyes off him anymore and allowed himself to look at Natsu. The way his cock twitched as he was getting closer, the way his brows tensed and a drop of sweat ran down his forehead. The way his laboured breath came out of his mouth, together with the groans and soft moans. It was all so perfect.

Gray had almost fully blocked out the porn playing in the background now and was fully concentrated on Natsu. He could feel he was getting close; and Natsu was too.

Suddenly, Natsu breathed out “I-I can’t. I’m done for.” His hand around his cock gripped just that little bit tired and sped up. His breathing came out in loud pants and moans that were steadily growing louder. Natsu’s hand was nothing more than a blur as a ragged moan escaped his throat and spurts of white shot out of Natsu’s cock.  
Gray followed not much later, sharing in the amazing feeling with Natsu. 

When they both came down from their orgasmic heights, they slouched deeper down into the couch and sighed tiredly. Natsu tucked himself away and leaned his head back “Always feels good to let it out when you haven’t been able to for a while…” he said and as Gray tucked his cock away again too, he asked “Don’t you do this often?”

“Nah, I can’t. Happy’s always around you know. That’s why I actually came to like these evenings,” Natsu explained.  
“Y-you know, you could always hop in here and h-have a quick jerk in the shower if you want. I-I don’t mind,” Gray told the pinket. Natsu’s face coloured red all over and Gray blushed more as well. Natsu looked into Gray’s eyes and there was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Gray proposed “We should clean up.”

They both cleaned the messes they had made in silence and sat back on the couch after that was done. They tried to avoid each other’s gazes and just when Natsu wanted to get up to go home again, Gray pulled him back down with his scarf and planted his lips on Natsu’s. Natsu was shocked for a bit when he gave in and wrapped his arms around Gray’s neck, kissing the raven haired ice mage back. 

When they moved away for air, Gray moved some hair out of Natsu’s face and said “Fuck! Why did I, of all people, have to fall in love with you?”  
“Am I that bad?” Natsu asked sadly and Gray shook his head “No, it’s not that. It’s just a bit weird for it to be you of all people… I mean, we’ve always fought up until now…”

Natsu pressed his lips on Gray’s again, feeling hesitant about doing this now he knew that Gray had doubts about this. “I don’t mind if that is what you’re scared off. And I’m sure the guild will accept us too.”

“It’s not that. It’s just that I have always believed that I should hate you and now this… It’s a bit weird to me.”  
“Yeah…” Natsu agreed “I’ll need some time to think about this all as well. But I’ve actually liked you for a while now…” the pinket shyly admitted. Gray flashed Natsu a kind smile and Natsu’s mood lightened immediately. “How about you stay over tonight?” Gray asked;

“You mean, now? Uh, I gotta find something to say to Happy then, and…”, Natsu rambled with a blush.  
“It doesn’t have to be now if it’s hard for you. Maybe later this week?”, Gray proposed and Natsu nodded with a blush. “I could fix something. I know that Happy will be out Thursday night…” Natsu informed the ravenet.

“Then, Thursday night it is.” Gray concluded and kissed Natsu once more. “Now go home to your cat friend. I’m sure you’ll have to explain why you went out on this particular day again.”

“S-shut up!” Natsu said as he walked out of the door and before he fully closed it, he still said   
“Love you Ice princess.”

Gray smiled as he said  
“Love you too Flamebrain…”


End file.
